World Is Yours
by Vaviacya
Summary: Vampires only existed in fairy tales - that's what Lovino Vargas was used to. But when reality decides to pull a couple of strings, he realizes that his feelings for this mysterious boy can't possibly be fake, either. Warnings inside!
1. The New Kid

_This... This is going to be a slow-moving fan fiction :/_

_This is actually re-uploaded, because for a while, I just kinda was done with writing it... but I think I've got more ideas, so please don't be afraid to suggest anything for me! It helps! :D_

_Here's a little story for all of you fellow Twilight-haters. Or people that just like to make fun of it. ^^ Please don't hate me... I've worked very hard on this! X'D_

_Ahhh, so let me tell you a funny little story... Something went wrong with my computer and it's little auto-spell-check **thing**, so please forgive me if something is misspelled! I read over the chapter about two or three times before I publish it, but you never know..._

_Please be kind with your reviews XD I love you all, really, but I'm a little nervous about this... I know I'm going to be jumpy for a week... for each chapter... gaaahh, gotta love the stressful anxiety._

_So! As always, reviews are **loved**, so are ideas/suggestions for future chapters! Thanks so much, all of you! :D_

_Now, warnings, **please read! - **Yaoi, yaoi, YAOI, vampires, Twilight-teasing, language, the works ^^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_All right then, my patient little readers, here is your story~_

* * *

"Lovino~! Heyyy, hurry up, fratello~!"

Growling to myself in frustration, I glared at my brother, leaning out the window of his car just a few feet away. "Do you _mind_?" I hissed to him. "People are trying to sleep, you know!" Feliciano's bottom lip stuck out slightly, in an annoying pout he uses _just_ to make me want to _smack_ the fucking _daylights _and whatever other _shit_ there is to _smack out_. "Ve~ It's not my fault that your school runs so early!" "Move over," I muttered, opening the driver's side door. "I'm driving."

My name is Lovino Vargas. I'm a relatively average seventeen year old, attending a high school in Rome, Italy. I live with my brother, Feliciano (yeah, the annoying one you just met), alone in an apartment just shy of walking distance of my campus.

So I guess this is the time someone would expect a super-long, boring-ass introduction _all_ about their sad lives, but there's not much to say here. My brother and I have lived in Italy out entire lives. I don't know much about our parents; we were raised by our grandfather, who took good care of us. Meaning; fed us, supplied us with necessities to live, education, the works. But he passed away just a couple years ago, and it's been up to me to support Feliciano and I.

It's been all right, living with just my brother. Lonesome at times, since he's got a job at a nearby Italian restaurant, so I'm usually home alone. Honestly, I don't mind it. Alone time's nice. Especially when you need a break from your pesky little brother, who also happens to be your ride to and from school. Yeah, that's right. I can't drive.

Well, technically, I can. It's just that I kinda got a DUI about five months ago, so I'm still lawfully _grounded_ from driving, but that doesn't mean I don't. I don't want people knowing that I actually need to get picked up by my _brother_, of all people, so I've made it a habit to just drive myself home. No one's ever questioned it. I don't think anyone's even _noticed_. You see, I'm not exactly the _popular_ type around my school. I mean, I've got a few good friends, but I'm not surrounded by twenty hot chicks at lunch and breaks. So that's that.

Not to mention... I'm... Um, well I'm kinda g-gay, too...

I've gone out with girls plenty of times, really. But for some reason, they just aren't... _interesting_ to me, in a sense. I know, I know. Go on. Call me names. Make fun of me. Call me unholy, sinful, a fag, a fucking _queer_, I don't care. Not anymore, that is. It used to bug me... a lot. I couldn't even _look _at a boy for the next few weeks of coming to conclusions that I am, in fact, homosexual.

Well... I promised for a short introduction, but I wouldn't call that very short. I apologize. Sort of. Whatever. Anyway, to kind of explain the current situation, I had English (English is my foreign language, just keep that in mind, since I _do _live in Italy) tutoring before school since my grade is metaphorically speaking in a fiery pit of _hell_, so Feliciano was going to get to work slightly late to give me a ride. I'm sure he's pretty angry at me for that. That idiot really loves his job. I can't see why, though, all he does is make pasta... all... fucking... day... _long_...

When we got to school, Feliciano took off back to work, and I was left to go to English tutoring. Ah, the _joys_ of education. It's funny – sarcasm – how adults always tell you just how _important_ and _beneficial _education is... but they forget to mention the _work_ it comes with. Thanks, guys. Sometimes I envy Feliciano. He doesn't have to go to school any more. Then why am I, when I could also get some crummy, low-paying job at some freaky Italian restaurant? The answer is in the question. But I also want to do something better with my life, so I just got started on getting a couple of scholarships during high school, and hoping to get somewhere in life. I don't know exactly _where_, but it's gonna rock.

Tutoring began the same way it usually did. I was a little early, so I got to choose my seat. I choose the farthest one in the back, as I always do. Pulling out my binder, and setting my backpack on the ground next to my desk, I sat at the desk. Right then. What did I need to do...? Oh yeah... that history essay on... shit. What was it on? Oh, that's right. The Cold War. Wonderful... All right. How long did it have to be? Aw, shit. It was five pages... thesis and re-stated thesis included in each paragraph. Whee.

… Did I take notes yesterday during History class? I remember we went over the Cold War, but... I flipped my binder to the History section, rapidly scanning papers and notes, hoping to find it... _Fuck_.

No notes, no book, no research, no memory, and a five-page essay due in seventy-two hours.

I silently groaned to myself, feeling myself sink farther and farther into my chair... I would have to get the notes from someone else. Great. Who? I wasn't exactly _sociable_, I don't think a ton of people would be _dying_ to lend my their notes. I sighed. That meant the library for me. Damn. I hate the library. _Way _too many books than are good for the human health there.

More people were coming into the classroom. After-school tutoring was more preferred, so their weren't many people here. I scanned across them to see if I recognized any of them.

Hm... I knew Alfred – he was _always _in tutoring, plus he's in a couple of my classes, that obnoxious idiot. Oh. Ivan, I knew that freak, too...

Okay, Lovino, focus... Essay, remember? Standing, I approached the teacher for permission to go to the library. Once granted – woot – I snatched my ID card from my backpack, and out the classroom I went.

The first thing I noticed about the library was how empty it was. I only saw one other kid there, I think his name was... Tino, or something like that. I strolled through the World History section, and quickly found the books on the Cold War. I traced my finger across the spine of each book, looking for a decent one. I pulled out the third book I saw.

I flipped through the pages, feeling tired by just _looking _at the book. Well, if it looked boring, it was probably useful. I continued looking through the pages.

Actually, I was so into looking at this lame book that I didn't even notice someone coming up right next to me until a few moments later, jumping suddenly at the sight of another boy just a foot away from me, appearing to be looking for a similar book.

I guess he noticed my little _heart-attack_, because he turned to me, with a sheepish, apologetic grin. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

My first thought was just to stop, and stare at this kid. This kid... was something. You don't find a lot of kind, good-looking boys around this place. Most of the more handsome ones are complete bitches, but still manage to be popular. But this guy... _Whoa_.

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. _Gorgeous_ deep green, staring at me. And his hair, a dark brown, _luscious _look it. God... I had to force myself to look away. "You didn't," I muttered, continuing to stare at my open book in my hands. I felt my face do something weird, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. The guy gave a small laugh. "Good," I gave a short nod of acknowledgment, and kept blinking at the same word in the book.

"Are you doing the Cold War report in Mr. Jacob's class, too?" I looked up to see him watching me, his expression curious. "Oh," I glanced at my book. "Yeah, I am." He nodded. "Cool!" I gave a slow nod.

_Spanish_. I thought to myself. _That's how he looks. The tan skin, green eyes, hair... it makes sense._ I found myself stealing another _small_ glance at him. Definitely_ Spanish._

"Is that book any good?" I heard the guy ask. "Mm-hm." I mumbled. "Are you even reading it?" He asked, his voice light with a hint of playfulness. Bastard.

"_Yes_," I snapped, looking up again. "I'm just..." I couldn't think of anything. "Forget it." I said flatly. He smiled at me, a big, silly – er, _stupid_ – grin at me. I snapped the book shut, and began to walk away.

"Oh, hey," The boy turned, that same smile on his face. "My name's Antonio." _Antonio..._ I rounded on him, staring into his eyes. "Lovino," I said finally. His smile grew larger. "I know your name." "You do?" I asked skeptically. "Sure," He nodded. "I see you around a lot," "You _do_?" I echoed. This was the first time I'd ever _seen _this guy. "Yeah," Antonio replied. "Huh..." I said blankly. "Well, I, uh... Guess I'll see you around sometime."

_Well, that was... weird. Really weird, actually. Who was he? I've never seen him anywhere, yet he's seen me...? That doesn't make sense._

I checked out the book, still lost in thought, and began my way back to my classroom.

_Antonio..._ I couldn't stop thinking of the name. Kind of a cool name. Kind of like the boy that owns it.

I reached my classroom, and sat back at my desk, opening the book once more. As I read through pages and pages of raw information, I couldn't help but keep thinking of him. Why? He was... unusual, I guess.

_C'mon, Lovino, work..._

In fifty minutes, I had about three and a half pages of notes. Reading them briefly, I'd say I had enough to start the essay. There was only about half an hour left in class. I wanted to get a good portion of it done before the end of school so I could have a bit more free time when I got home...

_All right... So I need three main topics... How about... the atomic research, atomic development, and..._

"Ah, mister Carriedo, there you are..." I barely glanced up when I heard my teacher speak. But in that glance, I saw a very familiar figure walking towards the front of the room.

_Antonio?_

"You may sit in front of Lovino, the one with dark hair, if you please, mister Carriedo." "Sure thing," Antonio replied breezily.

I quickly looked down at my notes. _What the __**fuck**__ was that bastard doing here? He's never been in this class before!_

My hand began to tense up. I didn't understand what was going on. Was he a new student? No... because he said he's seen me at school before!

_Lovino, relax._ I ordered myself. _Quit acting like such a moron. He probably just transfered classrooms for the semester. It's not like you've got yourself a fucking stalker._

..._ Or **did** I?_

_Shut up._

I didn't get as much done during that last half hour of tutoring as I had liked. Or any at all. I was too busy thinking about this Antonio, and what his story was. I planned to ask him, but I wasn't sure when. I didn't know how many classes I had with this guy.

Apparntly, I didn't share first hour with him, science. Or second hour, math. _Or_ third, English. Last class was History. I was almost disappointed when I didn't see him there. Wow. Was I really _missing_ this guy? Talk about _weird_. I didn't even know this guy, and yet he's on my mind. Whoa. That sounded weird. This isn't some romance film. This was school. High school. Scary shit like that doesn't happen in real life.

History ended with a pop quiz, which I did really well on. You can't stump Lovino Vargas with some petty History test! Yeah. I'm kind of a geek when it comes to history... Especially Italy's. What? It's a personal interest!

After school, I hung around the back of the campus where Feliciano was supposed to pick me up in about fifteen minutes. That is, if he wasn't distracted. Again...

I pulled out my cell phone, surprisingly enough or not, I had no messages. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes, and leaning my head against the back of the wall.

"Lonely?"

My eyes snapped open suddenly. That voice. I've heard too much of it today.

My gaze flashed to Antonio as he walked towards me, casual and cheerful as ever. He even gave me a wave of his hand. "What do you want?" I asked blankly. He laughed, putting his hands in his pocket. "Ah, so straight to the point~!" I stared. What was _up _with this guy?

He noticed my weird look. "Ah, I apologize if I'm a little over-excited," He turned his head, as if he were looking for his ride, too. Maybe he was. "It's just, it's my first time going to school for a long while, so it's just kind of nice to be back..." He offered me a kind smile.

I couldn't return Antonio's smile. I still had a few questions. "You say you've seen me around," I said. "But this is your first day back in a long time." "Yes." He nodded.

"So... how does that work?" I asked. "Ah. Well, I've known you before before I left." He smiled. "Where'd you go, a mental institution?" I asked bluntly. He laughed again, but it was more relaxed. "Nope, I just transfered schools for a while,"

Once again, he glanced towards the empty street. "Are you waiting for someone?" "Yeah," I nodded. "My broth- my ride," My uncomfortable gaze drifted to the vacant turn-in to the parking lot. "Can't you drive?" He asked, sounding _way_ to casual for such a question, if you ask me. "I can drive as well as the next guy," I snapped. "I just.. don't have a license." "Oh! Got it," Antonio nodded.

A slightly awkward silence followed.

"Oh, so Lovi?" Antonio asked me after a couple silent seconds. "What?" "I was wondering if you could tutor me in history." He gave me one of those goofy smiles. "In history?" I repeated. "Why, you failing?" "Nope, not yet." He grinned. "It's just, the material I was taught in my last school is... slightly _different_ from this one's."

I let the words sink in. "Okay... I guess I could do that." "Oh, great! Thanks, Lovi, you're the greatest!" He beamed at me. "No problem," I shrugged.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Antonio asked me. I rumaged through my mind. "Yeah, I should be."

"Can I have your phone number?" Antonio asked, pulling out his own cell phone. "Yeah." I told him my phone number, and he quickly added me to his contacts. "I'll give you a text tomorrow when you can come over," I told him. "Here's my address..." Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out a pen and a small peice of white paper, scribbling it down quickly, and handing it to him.

"Isn't that an apartment address?" Antonio asked, studying it. "Uh-huh. I live there with my brother." Antonio nodded, putting his phone away. "Is that him?"

I was going to ask what the hell he meant, when I followed his gaze behind me, and saw my apparently infamous brother pull the car up, waving at me happily. "Fratello~!" He called. "I'm here~!"

"Yeah, that's him." I mumbled under my breath. I approached the car. Used to the drill, Feliciano moved a couple seats over as I got into the driver's seat. "I'll see you later, Antonio," I said through the open window, checking to make sure my moron of a brother had his seat belt on.

"Sure~! Hey, I thought you said you didn't have a license?" Antonio asked, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes, with a swift flip of my middle finger. He laughed, and I drove off quickly back to our house.

By house, I mean the apartment. But you knew that.

"Fratello, who was that~?" Feliciano sung as I parked the car in out designated spot. Ooooh, look, I know a big word. "Just some bastard I met today," I mumbled, opening the car door, and getting out. "He looks nice!" Feliciano continued, following me up to our apartment, and I began to unlock the door. I didn't reply to that.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" I asked Feliciano, carelessly dropping my backpack near the entrance to the front door like I usually do.

"Ve~ I could." Feliciano shrugged lazily, laying on the couch, stretching his arms. "But I figured I could spend some time with my big brother, instead~!"

"What's the occasion?" I scoffed. "Since when do you want to hang out with me?" "You _are _my brother, ya know!" Feliciano began. "Really?" I asked dryly. "Sometimes I forget." Feliciano pouted, crossing his arms. "So mean, Lovi~! But anyway, what's that cool guy's name, anyway?"

"Antonio," I replied, kicking off my shoes. "Oooh, handsome name!" Feliciano said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. "Iguess he's a new student or something, must have transfered from out of country, since his old school had a different-"

I stopped suddenly, feeling a familiar _buzzz_ from my pocket. Pulling out my phone, I had a text. From an unknown number. Huh...

_Hola~ it's Antonio :3_

Heh. Great.

Sighing to myself, I saved the number to my phone, and began to head upstairs to my room. "What do you want for dinner tonight~?" I heard Feliciano call to me, sitting up. "Don't care," I replied, already upstairs.

The rest of the night passed pretty... lazily, honestly. I didn't have homework, so I just watched a movie in my room until Feliciano called me for dinner. Wow. Pasta for dinner. Because _that's _not unoriginal. But just betwen you and me, I didn't mind. I mean, hello, I _am_ Italian, if I hadn't mentioned that enough. Any decent Italian will enjoy a decent pasta.

Feliciano and I spent the rest of the night playing cards. Yeah, playing cards. It's amazing how many different games you can play with those.

All the entire while I was texting Antonio. It turns out he was born in Spain, and that's where his last transfer school was. He's also eighteen years old, and lives alone, not too far away from me. Walking distance, in fact. I told him a bit about me, a bit about Feliciano. We even began trading information for our essay for English class. I started to feel pretty comfortable with Antonio, or at least texting him. Which is a good start, right?

"Oh yeah, Antonio is coming over tomorrow for history help," I told Feliciano as he packed up the playing cards. It was already 11:43, and I needed sleep for zero hour at 6:10 tomorrow morning. "Oh, okay~!" Feliciano said brightly. "That'll be nice. Ve~ I bet he likes you!" He let out this _really _weird giggle-sound. I stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah~!" Feliciano continued, not noticing my terror-stricken confusion. Antonio? Liking me? Pfffft. As a friend, maybe, but a guy like him could get as many girlfriends as he wants, what with looks like that. Why would he like me? "Did you see the way he waved to you? It was like just _seeing _you leave broke his heart just slightly enough to still be strong, but enough to be sorrowful~" He did the weird giggle again.

"Wow, Feli. You're a poet."

"You think so?" His eyes glimmered excitedly.

"No." I said drlyly, irritated at his lack of sensing the sarcasm. "That was the worst poetry I've ever heard." "Aw..." Feliciano tilted his head slightly.

There was only so much of Feliciano I could handle in one day. And that time was running out. Quickly. So I had back upstairs, quickly getting ready to go to sleep. Even as I turned out the final light in my room, I wondered what Antonio was doing. Sleeping? Studying? Playing video games?

_Stupid_, I scolded myself. _Stop thinking of that freak, and just get some sleep already._

... I've been talking to myself a lot lately... Maybe I should get help.

* * *

_Gag... You survived. Thank God, I thought we would have lost you for sure..._

_This chapter sucks, and I'm so sorry. Seriously, I hate it myself. But I promise you, they will only get better~!_

_Thanks for reading, once again :3_

_See you next time~_


	2. The Fantasy

I woke up late the next morning. In my drowsiness from last night, I had totally forgotten to set my alarm clock. I woke up twenty minutes late, and in my hurry to get dressed, and stuffing my school papers and boooks into my backpack, I had forgotten all about breakfast.

Feliciano was in a slightly bad mood for making him late for work, but I didn't really care. If I missed today's zero hour, I would be in a lot of trouble.

I sprinted through the vacant campus the moment I scrambled out of the car, not even saying goodbye to Feliciano. There weren't many kids who had early classes like I did, so this was pretty common. The empty campus, I mean. Not the sprinting. Or the lack of greetings. Or farewells.

I made it to my classroom with only about two minutes to spare. Trying to level my panting breath, I noticed by teacher smirking at me. Bastard.

My every-other day zero hour was Italian. If you live in America or maybe even Britain, it's called English, or Language Arts for you. I think...

I looked around the classroom, sitting in my seat near the front of the room, behind a very quiet Asian kid. Maybe Japanese.

It was my usual class, nothing was out of the ordina-

Oh shit. No way.

It's him. Again.

I spotted Antonio sitting two seats to my left, the desk closest to the side wall. He was writing something. Probably homework. Or that stupid essay.

Antonio looked up, and smiled broadly at me. I looked down at my blank desk. Why was he always smiling at me? Maybe he just did that to everyone. It was probably just because I was tutoring him after school. With a sigh, I reached into my backpack, pulling out my binder and pencil.

I really didn't understand the purpose of this class. I already _know_ Italian, why do I have to waste three hours a week with it? Maybe I'm just missing something obvious. Or we have a stupid new headmaster. Damn. I liked the old was so much better.

It was a quiet day of taking notes, but I heard the screaming tension. I forced myself to calm down with this whole Antonio-deal. This kid was something else. No one has ever showed me so much _interest_ before... It was unsettling. I mean, I just met him, and I'm helping him out with school work. Something didn't really seem right. Or maybe I was over-reacting. Like what my grandfather used to say to me. A lot.

After ten more minutes, the class was over. Avoiding Antonio, I hurried out of the classroom, and to my next one, just on the other side of the building. Thankfully, Antonio wasn't in any of my next classes.

The rest of the day passsed relatively quickly. I think I fell asleep during my last class...

And, at the end of the day, I found myself trudging to the back of the school to wait for Feliciano.

To my surprise – or was it, really? - Antonio was there. _God_, he's _got _to stop with the stalking. "Hey," He smiled. I blinked. "What's up, you bastard?" He continued as if I didn't say that last part. "So I was wondering, would you like to come to my place for tutoring?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Um, sure. I guess." "Great! I can drive you there, if it's okay." "Sure... lemme just let my brother know."

As I called Feliciano on my cell phone, I followed Antonio through the parking lot.

"Si, it's me." I sighed into the phone when Feliciano answered.

"Yeah."

"No, I'm going to Antonio's place."

"Yeah, for the tutoring."

"Sure... bye."

Antonio stopped walking, and I nearly bumbed into him as I hung up. I looked back up as Antonio unlocked his car. My eyes widened.

"_Whoa_."

It was a dark red-colored Corvette, and it looked new. Really new. "Damn, Antonio." I muttered as I got into the passenger's side. "I never would have guessed you were into car hijacking."

Antonio laughed, also getting in, and shut the door. "I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned. "But I didn't steal it. I bought it about six months ago." "Six?" I repeated as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Smoothly, silently. Just as a good Corvette should. "Looks like you bought it last week." "I try to take good care of it." Antonio nodded.

In all honesty, I felt pretty unfomfortable in such an awesome car, especially when Antonio's already seen Feliciano's well-used white Camry. Antonio didn't seem to mind, though.

Good. Because if he did, that would be the end of him. And his car.

"I really appreciate you helping me," Antonio was saying. "I'm sorry if it's a bother to you." "It's not," I mumbled. "I've got nothing else better to do."

There was a short silence.

"What do you usually do?" Antonio asked me. "Like, how do you usually spend your weekends?" I thought about that for a while. "I never really plan," I admitted. "I mean, I just stay home, watching TV or something."

"Hm..." Antonio nodded slowly. "Maybe we should do something this weekend, then." "We?" I repeated. "Yeah!" Antonio replied cheerfully. "Like a movie, or lunch." "A hang out, or a date?" I scoffed.

But inside, I thought that would be fun... really fun, even.

We reached Antonio's house pretty quickly. I got out of the car, dragging my backpack along with me. Looking to my right, you could see my apartment complex very faintly in the distance.

I looked back to the h ouse, fairly impressed. A two story house, surrounded by dark green grass, which went upward slightly to form a small hill, and lined with multi-colored flowers that I didn't recognize. The pathway up the the front door was a stone path, and white roses grew near the edge.

Okay. So maybe I was a bit more than 'fairly impressed'.

I had been staring at the beautiful roses, and suddenly felt my face heat up in embrassment when I saw Antonio beckoning me inside.

Inside was just... _Damn_.

A velvet carpet was laid at the entrance of the front door, with various of disigns sewed into it. The walls were painted a dark gray color, a couple of paintings every teen feet or so. Looking to the left, the hall exended into a living room, of a sort, decorated with three very large, soft-looking couches, and a grand piano against one wall, and a fireplace on the opposite side.

Antonio led me to a dark-wooded staircase, and I followed him into another hall way, and into another room. I guessed it was his bedroom. One side of the wall had a very large window, light blocked by golden-colored curtains. An enormous king-sized bed that looked like it could hold him, Feliciano, and me in it together _comfortably _was in the middle of the room. The bed was assorted with pillows of every size, ranging from black, to red, to silver color. A cherry wood wardrobe was hidden away in another corner of the room.

I felt dumbstruck. This place was just _amazing_. How rich was this guy?

Everything was rather old-fashioned, but it looked awesome. It doesn't even feel right using such a modern term to describe this. That's how fucked up _wicked _this was.

"We can work here," Antonio walked towards a desk located just a few feet away from the bed. I nodded, trying to act casual as I followed him, but I was flippin' out mentally.

Antonio had pulled over two chairs at the _huge_ desk that had enough room for us to _disign _a fucking _airplane_ on.

"So, what do you need help on?" Such a basic question, but my brain was in a basic state of mind, so deal with it. "Ah," Antonio opened a folder he retrieved from his backpack. "I've got this other project due, we're allowed to pick out subject from either of the World Wars."

"All right," I scanned through the instructions paper. "That doesn't seem too hard... Which topic you thinking?" "World War Two," Antonio answered. "Sure," I pointed to the options for projects with my finger. "What kinda project you want?" Um..." He read over it, too. "I'm not sure... I was thinking the three-page essay, but I'm all ready working on that one for my other class, so..." "You could do this one." I traced my finger to the words _power point_. "That wouldn't be too difficult. You have a computer, right?" "Yeah." Antonio replied. "Good," I gave a quick nod. "That one, then. I can help you, too, I'm pretty good on the computer."

Antonio's face lit up. "Thanks, Lovino! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just make a good project, and don't embarass me with it." "I won't!" Antonio beamed. "I'll do my best!"

_The hell...?_

"Good." I said flatly. "You better." "Oh, yeah, Lovi?" Antonio asked me, reaching over to take a few blank peices of lined paper as a rough draft. "Er – when did World War Two start?" "Are you serious?" I stared at him. "You don't know that?" Antonio looked down. "No, not really."

I sighed. I guess this is where the _tutoring_ part came in. "Technically, it started when Hitler invaded Poland in 1939."

"1939..." I heard him repeat quietly as he wrote it down.

That's pretty how much the next hour and a half went. Antonio would be working on his rough draft for his project, until he came across astupid question he needed answering. But honestly, I didn' t mind. I was kind of a history geek, so I really didn't mind answering questions for him.

I pulled out a book and began reading, beginning to take notes of my own. The room was quiet besides the occasional tap of Antonio's pencil on his desk whenever he was thinking.

"Hey, Lovi?"

"What?" I turned to him.

"How do you pronounce this?" Antonio pointed to a word in one of his previously taken notes. Leaning towars him a bit, I reaf the word aloud. "Versailles." I blinked. "What school did you go to again?" Antonio gave a small laugh. "Ah, it was in Spain." "Explains it," I muttered. "Yeah, it's pronounce _ver-si_, long _'i'_ sound." "Thanks!" Antonio sung.

Another short silence, and then Antonio stood, placing his pencil on his desk. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked. I glanced up. "Huh? Oh, uh, sure."

"What would you like?"

"Um... got Coke?"

"Sure!" And with that, he left.

I saw my opportunity. I spotted a desk drawer, and quickly opened the top one. I wanted to find out more about Antonio, and this was the best way to. In my opinion.

The first thing I saw when I opened the top drawer was paper. A lot of it. And it was all written in Spanish.

So much for that idea.

Flipping through the papers quickly, I came across something of interest. A passport. Now I can see around which time Antonio came here, since he's always so damn _vague _about it.

I took out the passport, and opened it. Inside, there was a picture of Antonio. Same hair, same eyes, same goofy smile. It was him all right.

Wait a second...

This passport... it's been expired... for over twenty-five years!

I stared at the picture. There's no way this could be Antonio. He wasn't even _born_ when this passport was printed. I checked the date again. There had a be a mistake. A big one.

8-10-1987.

There it was, clear as day.

I looked back at the picture. It was Antonio. Not even an identical twin could look that similar.

"Hey, I'm back~!"

_Shit_.

I looked to the doorway the moment Antonio stepped into the room, a glass of bubbling soda in his hand. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw me. I felt my mouth run dry, but I had to stay calm. In character. I couldn't freak out.

"What is this?" I asked, holding up the passport, tapping my index finger against the cover. Antonio was silent. His expression remained neutral as he walked towards me.

I felt very small and very vunerable as he approached me. I stood in defiance.

"Forgery?" I asked, lower my voice in an attempt to stay calm. Antonio's head tilted just the slightest, as if he were examining it for the first time, and was now thinking about how to reply.

Then he spoke. "What would you do if it was?" Honestly? I wouldn't do anything. I know Antonio wasn't stupid enough to try to use it, but I replied, "Depends."

"On what?" Antonio's voice was glass smooth.

"On what you plan to do with it."

With a sigh, Antonio placed the glass of Coke on the desk, just a few inches away from me. "Lovino," Antonio's gaze met mine. "I respect you very, very much. Probably more than I morally should."

I was lost for words already.

"But there are some things that I would prefer to keep to myself."

A secret. So this is what this was, huh?

"You respect me?" I asked, earning myself a solemn nod that sent chills through my body.

"Very much." Antonio took a step towards me, but I didn't move.

"If you respect me so much, you should be able to trust me." I crossed my arms. Antonio's eyes glinted.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Who would I tell?"

Antonio was quiet.

"So, what, are you a drug dealer? An illegal immigrant?" I asked, feeling kinda stupid for guessing why he had such a passport.

Antonio took another step towards me. We were only a foot apart. I was about to move, when Antonio asked, "What makes you think I'm breaking any laws?" "Because you have a fake passport." I replied in a shaky voice, growing anxious.

"Oh, Lovi." Antonio chuckled. "That's no fake passport." I glared. "Like hell it is! I might not be too smart, but I'm not _blind_. I _saw_ the expiration date, and you can't tell me you've been using that thing for twen-" I stopped suddenly when Antonio raised one of his hands, and began to slowly stroke my cheek. I shivered, completely unused to this.

"W-what are you doing?" I didn't mean to stutter and raised my voice, but it's a lot more difficult than it seems in my situation.

Antonio leaned towards my neck slightly.

_Oh, God!_ I thought frantically._ I-is he seriously gonna k-**kiss** me? !_

"Trusting you."

That's when I felt the pain.

A sudden, red-hot pain stabbing my shoulder, just where it connected to my neck. God, it hurt. It felt like twin knives that had been just forged penetrate straight through skin, and muscle. A tight, clamping feeling, and I couldn't stop it.

Then the flowing sensation.

It felt like everything inside of my was being sucked right out, down to the last blood cell...

_Blood_.

I couldn't move. My legs felt paralyzed, and Antonio had a firm grip on each of my wrists.

I couldn't even scream. My energy was draining far too quickly to barely think. I felt my eyes slipping closed as my head felt light, and my knees grew weak. I knew I was going to pass out if he didn't stop soon.

_No._

This was _not _going to happen to me!

Breathing hard, and gathering up any stray energy left, I took a step back, and stumbled onto the floor. Whatever had stabbed me had been dragged out so roughly that it only caused more blood to spill. I couldn't see it, but I could sure as hell _feel_ it.

My vision was blurry. I looked up, and saw Antonio using his thumb to wipe the side of his mouth, his eyes still focused on me. And his _teeth_... No. They weren't his teeth anymore. They had sharpened, and I could see remains of my own blood on them. I had enough. I couldn't even look at him. Taking in a shaky breath, I got to my feet, and not even trying to regain balance, I sprinted out of the room. Out the hallway, down the stairs, and straight out the door.

I slammed the door shut, and forced myself to run farther. But I couldn't. The most I could do was walk. My legs were to weak I was constantly tripping in some sort. I drew one hand up to the new wound on my shoulder, and shuddered. He actually did that. He _actually_ did that. It all happened so quickly... but so slowly at the same time.

I sat down near one side of an old bridge that somehow looked familiar to me... Oh. That's right... Grandpa and his friend brought Feliciano and I here once...

I felt sick. Antonio left me with just enough energy to find and pull out my cell phone for the second time that day, and through the dark of outside and my foggy eyesight, I managed to find Feliciano's contact, and pressed the call button.

"_Ciao, fratello~! How was tutoring with 'Toni?"_

It took me about three seconds to find the words and talk.

"Feliciano..." I took a breath. "Come and pick me up. Now." I couldn't even put empathesis into my words.

"_Ve... what's wrong, fratello?"_ I heard his voice falter with worry. "_What's happened?"_

"Just get over here. R-remember that one time we went house-hunting with grandpa's friend that one time? I-in that one neighborhood near our apartment?"

"_Yes... Are you there?"_

"Yeah. I'll be near the one bridge that's near the entrance..."

"_Ve, okay! Don't worry, I'll be over real soon."_

I snapped my phone shut, and rested the back of my head against the wall behind me, feeling light-headed.

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe Antonio did that. I mean, I seriously thought we had something going on... then he... God, what did he think he was? What _was _he?

Oh, God.

Was I living a Twilight movie?

Oh shit. No way. Not even the devil would be so cruel to me. That's it. The next time I see Antonio... if I ever do again... After kicking his sorry ass, I'm gonna shove him into the sunlight and see if he fucking_ sparkles._ And then laugh. And then beat him up again because he probably has no fucking idea how much that hurt.

Hurt... It still does.

Damn.

That was all the thinking I could do, and my eyes closed.

"Hey! Fratello, we're here!"

My eyes snapped open suddenly when I heard my name. Feliciano was running towards me, waving his arms around like an idiot. I stood, balancing myself against the wall behind me. I must have fallen asleep. Looking just beyond Feliciano, I saw the second person I wanted to see the _least_ at the moment.

"Why did you bring _him_?" I spat, pointing to a blonde German walking right behind him. I was already in a bad mood, and this sure as hell wasn't going to help. "Hm? Oh, Luddy?" Feliciano giggled. "Because we were hanging out at the time, and he wanted to come~!" I glared the best glare I could muster, which wasn't too impressive, because he just rolled his eyes back at me.

Closing my eyes momentarily, I said quietly, "Just get me back home." "Sure, sure." Feliciano nodded, beginning to walk back to the car.

I followed him. I could walk better, but I felt dizzy. But I couldn't show it. Not with that German _bastard _watching me like I was drunk. "What do you want?" I snapped at him when I saw him staring at me. "Are you all right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am!" I glared once more, the sound of his stupid German accent only making me more angry. He didn't say any more after that. Thankfully. For him.

I sat in the front passenger seat, and after closing the door, closed my eyes immediately. Feliciano seemed surprised by me not wanting to drive, but he didn't say anything about it as he swiched on the ignition, starting on the car.

That's all I remember of that night.


	3. The Story

_Back story is lame~ Sorry~!_

* * *

The next day was a Thursday.

I was usually all over Thursdays, because I only had two classes. I'm not too ambitious in school, I only take the classes I have to. But today, I didn't even want to open my eyes.

I woke up in my bedroom, a soft blanket laying on me. A stream of sunlight shone from the open window, highlighting my room's white color.

I felt... terrible.

I felt weak. My limbs wouldn't obey my commands, and my entire body felt incredibly heavy, bringing a throbbing headache with it. It felt like everything inside me was just _gone_, leaving behind an overall achy feeling. Well, that's pretty much what happened to me.

I summoned enough energy to roll over, and comprehend the time on my alarm clock.

9:23.

My first class started ten minutes ago. I shut my eyes, and let out a ragged breath. This was not happening. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Antonio wasn't a...

It was a nightmare. It had to be. People don't just turn around to be fucking _vampires_, I told myself.

That seemed to give me more energy. I sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of my bed. I slowly began remembering things about the night before. Standing, I realized it wasn't a dream. It was far too real. Antonio drank my blood, and I passed out in the car.

What else was there to say?

Holding one hand against the wall, I made my way to the bathroom, where I examined my grimmy figure. Definitely not a dream. The wound was still there. I touched it gingerly. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was still there. Two holes in my shoulder, only about two centimeters long, surrounded by bright red skin.

I closed my eyes. There's no way I could go to school today. I couldn't face Antonio, and I don't think I ever could again. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now. Was he gone? Did he go back to Spain? Never to return again? Or was he at school, copying notes and doing homework like nothing happened?

Whatever it was, I wasn't going to find out any time soon. I stumbled back into my room, and into my closet, pulling out a black tank-top I usually wore when I was sleeping, but there was no way I could stay in the shirt I was wearing now. It actually had blood where the wound had been sliced off at a weird angle, and I didn't want to be reminded of it.

There was a knock at me door, followed by a cheerful, "Fratello~! You're gonna be late for school again!" "I'm not going." I mumbled, slipping the shirt over my head. "What?" Feliciano's voice hinted with confusion.

"I'm not going!" I feebly yelled. "Why not?" Feliciano persisted. "I just... don't feel good. Go to work." I laid back in my bed, grimacing at my headache that seemed to dislike Feliciano's high pitched voice.

"Oh. Okay, then~! Feel better soon!"

"I'll try..." I muttered, pulling the blanket back over my head, and closing my eyes once more.

I was awoken about two hours later by the doorbell ringing.

I sat up, startled by the sound. Surprisingly, I felt much better. Not quite so much of a headache, and the dully pain throughout my body was mostly gone. Weird. But not unwanted.

Oh. The doorbell.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my messy hair as I walked to the front door. Who the fuck was here? Whoever it was, they weren't very smart. Any other day I would have been gone, too, and no one would be here.

I opened the door, and nearly screamed.

"Antonio." My eyes narrowed darkly, my hand grasping the doorknob tightly. "You better have a _good fucking reason _to show your face here."

Antonio's eyes widened in defense. "Lovino... I'm so sorry about yesterday." His voice was pleading, like he actually meant it. "I have no idea what got into me-!" "Then _why_ the hell did you _do it_?" I nearly yelled. I knew I sounded childish and stupid, but I felt like I had a pretty damn good reason to. "Do you have _any_ idea what that _did_ to me?" "Yes! I do! I really do, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay... Damn, I'm so stupid!" His hand gripped the side of his head tightly in frustration.

Did he really come over to apologize? I mean, right after nearly _killing _me, and he's over here like a stray puppy begging for forgiveness.

I looked away. I couldn't look into his eyes. I couldn't feel sorry for him. I couldn't forgive him.

"Lovino," Antonio started again, desperately. "You've got to believe me... What happened... I don't even know. I just... couldn't control myself, I..." He took a breath. "I know you don't want anything to do with me, and never will, but I'm begging you to just listen."

The depserate anxiety in his voice made me look at him again. "What's to tell?" I asked, my voice coming out roughly. "You... you're a monster. I... I don't even know what to do anymore." "Then, please, allow me to talk." Antonio lightly insisted. "I'll tell you everything." "That you're obsessed with me, and I'm like a fucking drug to you and you just can't _stay away_?" I snapped. Antonio's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Er... no... This isn't quite Twilight, Lovi..."

"Seems close enough to me." I glared. "I know it does." Antonio's gaze dropped.

I knew I was making a mistake letting this freak into my house, but I couldn't help it. He seemed so earnest and truthful, sounding so apologetic that I couldn't just leave him. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he did have a reason. Maybe.

Doesn't believe I'm going to believe it, though.

We were sitting in my living room, sitting in opposite couches, and I was ready to hear his story. "All right." I sighed. "What's going on?"

"Okay..." Antonio glanced to the side for a moment, then looked back up. "You've heard about vampires before, right? Everyone has. They're supposed to be blood-sucking, pale creatures that take the form of humans while they're on Earth." He looked at me. "Right..." I said uncomfortably. "They're only supposed to be a legend, though..."

"Yet they're not." Antonio gave a nod. "Obviously. Now, some of these assumptions are true. Yes, we do drink human blood, but about all the true facts. We don't glow or sparkle when we step into sunlight," He made a face. "Or burst into flames of any sort." "What happens when you do?" I asked. He shrugged. "Nothing, actually. You see, our DNA is actually a lot more like normal humans than most people think. It's just one extra gene that makes us different, and creates our craving for blood." "So if you don't drink blood, you die?" I asked skeptically. He gave a nervous laugh, pretending not to hear that. "You can't stab us with a wooden stake through the heart, and expect us to die. We won't scream in agony if we step on any sort of Holy land."

I was starting to understand that we as humans over-rated this whole vampire thing.

"Is there a way to kill you? Vampires in general, I mean?"

Antonio laughed at my question. "Ah, yes, technically, there is. But don't kill me before I'm finished, all right?" "No promises." I grumbled. "So now that you've explained everything vampires _aren't_, can you tell me what you _are_?"

Poetic, I know.

"Personally? Or all of us?"

I shrugged. "Start with all of you blood-suckers." "All right... We originate from one single vampire that was created thousands of years ago. Our own legend has it that this first vampire had three children with a mortal human. Two boys, and one girl. The eldest, a boy, fell for his younger sister, and they became lovers when he was twenty-four, and when she was twenty-two." "Oh, _God_." I stared, horrified, at Antonio. "It's true..." Antonio sighed. "They had bore five children, three boys, and two girls. Two of these boys and two of these girls became lovers, also." "Your family is just _destined _for incest!" I yelped. "That's just _wrong_!" "Is it, Lovino?" Antonio gave me a sad glance. "Some people say the same way with homosexuals."

I could feel my face pale rapidly. No... no way... How did he know?

"How do you know about that?" I demanded angrily. "I never told you!" Antonio looked up suddenly, taken aback from my sudden outbusrt. "Told me what, Lovi?"

"That I'm _gay_!" I yelled. "How _fuck_ did you know that?"

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, _**fuck**_**.**

"Lovino! Please calm down, it's all right!" Antonio's eyes were desperate at he tried to talk to me. "I just... wait, Lovino, you're homosexual?" "Well, no _fuck_!" I glared, furious. "What was your first clue?"

I couldn't believe this...

"Y-your grandfather... He was...Oh." Antonio blinked, and I guess a lightbulb went off. "I was talking about your grandfather... I knew him." Of course the fucking vampire did. He was probably liked 9,000,000 million years old or something...

"You... you knew Grandpa?" I winced slightly as my voice came out as a more _croak. _"Yes..." Antonio nodded. "He was a great man... And I'm so sorry about him..." He still seemed lost, but the gears were beginning to turn.

Damn. Nice going, Lovino, you fucked up idiot. Not only did you throw a three-year-old worthy tantrum, you basically just told Antonio you're gay.

I felt my energy drain, and I felt sick. Again. "Great..."

"Lovino, I don't care." Antonio stared, serious, at me. "Homosexual or otherwise, that doesn't change a thing about you... Or the way I feel about you."

I was lost for words. Again. Damn vampire powers.

"You were still explaining your story..." I murmured, feeling completely ashamed of myself.

"What happened to those two guys that never found love?" "They met each other," Antonio began slowly, "And, both angry and frustrated for not having a partner, formed a sort of _bond_ between them. Not romantically, but enough to be together. They began to rebel against their family. At first, it began with empty threats, but then, as time went on, they began hunting and killing innocent people, which is the _strictest_ policy for vampires. They were only allowed to take the blood of those who had committed murder. A life for a life. They were banned, but that didn't stop them. It seemed..." Antonio's voice broke off for a moment, hardening with anger, "That they developed a _taste_ for their blood. The blood of the innocent." "When you say that," I cut in. "Do I qualify as 'innocent'? I mean, I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but..." "You are 'innocent'." Antonio nodded.

"Then how come you...?" I stopped, knowing that Antonio knew what I meant. He looked down at his hands. "That's where the weird part comes in..." I gave him a stare that demanded the whole story, and he went on. "In some point in time," Antonio continued with difficulty. "The youngest rebel had impregnantated one of his brother's daughter." His hand clenched. "Bad blood mixed with good blood is still bad." Antonio's teeth gritted, his eyes seeming to darken. "That's what they say."

I stared in disbelief Antonio. "You... _you_ were that child?" Antonio gave a small nod. "That's right."

All this time I had thought that Antonio was some hyper, happy-go-lucky school student with a good future set in mind... when he really had _nothing._

I suddenly felt very similar to him, in a few ways, but not good ones. I mean, I know what it's like to lose your family to causes you couldn't prevent. But at least I had my brother. Antonio... Antonio has no one. And he never did. But just because I felt similar to him, doesn't mean I didn't feel sympathetic, either. And I did. I felt horrible for him. I was silent. All I could do was _think_. So it really _wasn't_ his fault for attacking me. It was just in his genes. His DNA, like he said. He couldn't prevent that drive for innocent people's blood, because his father was just like that.

It wasn't in my nature to feel bad for someone. But this really got me thinking.

"But, I mean," Antonio gave a shaky laugh. "It hasn't been all that bad, really. People are so much nicer here than they were at _home _anyway." He smiled at me. But I couldn't smile. I couldn't even look him in the eye. There's so much I never even realized about him.

"Lovino. Don't worry about me, all right? It's nothing you have to be worried about." I shook my head. "There's no way you could ever get over something like that." I said quietly. "Immortal or not."

_**x~X~x**_

Antonio ended up staying the rest of the afternoon with me. Apparently he found out about me staying home from school through Feliciano, when Antonio stopped by his restuarant for an early lunch. For some reason, I found that to be pretty funny.

"You mean, vampires actually eat food?" I grinned at him. "It doesn't taste like shit to you, and you won't die, or anything?" "No," Antonio replied, seeming equally as amused. "As long as there's no food poisoning, we can eat whatever we like. But we _do _need blood to survive." I nodded. "Makes sense."

"I don't think you realize," Antonio said, suddenly serious. "How _delicious_ your blood is." I swallowed. "Is that... a good thing?" "To me?" Antonio nodded enthusiastically. "Of course it is! It's... different from most other's I've had before."

"How?" I personally despised the taste of blood, it felt like drinking rust.

"I'm not too sure," Antonio admitted. "It's just more satisfying, I think." "Huh..." I tried to imagine blood being satisfying to someone. I couldn't.

"Oh... And one more thing," Antonio continued. "I wanted to apologize about last night when I... er... _bit_ you... That normally never happens. I mean, usually it's a lot more smoother, to an extent." "Smoother, huh?" I blinked. Yeah, I could agree it could have hurt less.

"Yeah..." Antonio replied. "I'm sorry about that..." "It's... fine, now that I know why it happened. But why would it be different next time?" I asked, slightly skeptical. "Because... well, you see... It had been a while since I had a _drink_, I guess you'd say, so I was already a little on edge... And then... I don't know, I just found the opportunity, and just lost it. It won't happen again," He promised.

I wasn't too sure about that. I mean, I wanted to trust him, but the only way to make sure that he never got that thirsty again is if he had blood on a regular basis... and I don't know how he would do that, unless...

"Do you want another drink?"

The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. But I didn't regret saying it. If Antonio needed my blood, I wanted to give it to him.

Antonio looked up the moment I said it, his eyebrows high. "Would you really do that...?" "Sure." I shrugged. "You said you wanted it, and..." "O-oh..." Antonio stuttered slightly. "Really? That would be... really nice, actually... Really nice."

"Just make sure it doesn't hurt that much," I warned, standing, to sit back down next to him. "I won't," Antonio murmured, leaning close to me.

I was panicking. My breath was unsteady, and I felt myself tense as Antonio leaned towards me. I shut my eyes. _He promised, he promised, he promised..._

Antonio sunk his twin fangs into the junction between my shoulder and neck, exactly where he bit last time. I felt it penetrate through my skin, but it was much more cleaner. I prepared myself for the actual drinking, but there was nothing to prepare for. I felt a slight sort of... _something_ that was Antonio drinking my blood. I did notice that it was more calm, _Antonio _was more calm.

I felt his hand around my wrist lightly, but I didn't move. Another improvement. I could still move. The world wasn't going hazy, and I still had feeling in my body. But only after about ten seconds, Antonio pulled away, his fangs disappearing, his tongue swiping a loose drop of blood.

I watched Antonio, his eyes shining, with gratitude or thirst, I couldn't tell, but he seemed more at ease as he leaned back into the couch.

"Thank you, Lovi," He smiled at me. "N-no problem." I fingered the new wound, feeling a familiar sting when I did so.

"That wasn't a lot," I commented. "It wouldn't be." Antonio shook his head, licking his lips once more. "I didn't want to take too much. I had already drunk too much yesterday, and you're still ill." He seemed to remind me. "Don't worry about that," I told him. "I'm feeling better."

"I'm sure you are." Antonio nodded. "It's just that even without feeling the symptoms, your body is still rather weak with so much blood loss."

That made sense.

"Not to mention it takes about three months to replenish all blood cells." Antonio said. "Did you look this all up?" I asked him blankly. He laughed, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Ah, just a bit. I wanted to know how much blood I could take without hurting someone _too_ badly."

"Oh, shit." My head snapped up at a sudden thought. Antonio turned to me. "What's wrong?" "Feliciano." I said instantly, standing. "Isn't he at work?" Antonio asked, growing uneasy.

"Yeah," I replied. "But he'll see this." I pointed to my neck, but Antonio merely nodded. "Not a problem. There's a reason I took your blood from your shoulder area, rather than your neck like they show at movies. Most shirts should be able to cover it." "You sure?" I asked slowly. "Completely," Antonio nodded. "Go try it, if you want. Though I do appreciate you wearing just a tank-top..." He smirked.

"Pervert!" I glared.

I-I would never say this aloud, but I was just happy to hear him laugh again.


	4. The Red Eyes

_Damn... this chapter is actually **10 freakin pages long! **XD_

_**x~X~x**_

"Hey, Lovino! I'm back!" I heard the front door unlock, and open. My obnoxious little brother appeared at the doorway, a couple of grocery bags in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw Antonio sitting next to me. Antonio waved.

"Hola~!"

"Antonio!" Feliciano exclaimed, dropping the bags on the floor, sprinting over to us. "Lovi~! You never told me you brought a friend over!" He pouted slightly in disappointment. I rolled my eyes.

"So how long you staying here, Antonio?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "Ah," Antonio glanced to me. I shrugged. "Until I get kicked out." Antonio responded. Feliciano laughed. "Okay! I guess that'll be a while, since it seems that Lovino has a _thing_ for you."

"_What_?" I yelped, I mean... _yelled_.

"Yeah!" Feliciano beamed. "It's so obvious! It's not every day you have friends over~" "I didn't invite him!" I glared. "He just pranced his fucking way over here without telling me!" "Was it really prancing, Lovi~?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Oh, my God..." I shook my head, muttering to myself I as busied myself with picking up the forgotten grocery bags from the ground. I set them on the counter, and began aimlessly rummaging through them. Vegetables, spaghetti, tomatoes... Pasta for dinner again. Win.

As I put the groceries away, I couldn't help but wonder if Antonio liked pasta. If he was going to make it a habit of dropping by often, I sure hoped he did.

I wandered my way back to the living room, and sunk back into the couch next to Antonio, who was talking to Feliciano.

"So how long did you live in Spain?" My brother was asking him. I turned to Antonio, also curious of his answer. "Let's see..." Antonio thought for a moment. "About fifteen years. I lived there most of my life. I spend the next three years or so just hanging around in Italy, before deciding to go to school again." He winked at me playfully. I pretended not to notice.

"Ahhh, cool!" Feliciano's eyes glimmered. "What's Spain like?" "I lived in Madrid, the capital," Antonio explained. "And it's beautiful. The weather is always clear blue, the buildings are beautiful, and the people are really great." He smiled. "I might have to take your brother there sometime." "Lovino! Antonio wants to take you to Spain!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard him." I glanced to Antonio, who smiled at me with a nod. "That... would be cool."

"Right!" Feliciano laughed. "You'd have to take tons of pictures for me, 'kay?" "We'll see..." I shrugged. But going to Spain did seem like an awesome idea...

Antonio stayed the rest of the day with us. Just as the sun began to go down, he said he had to take care of something for a friend of his. I walked him all the way outside the apartment, and into the parking lot, where his infamous Corvette was.

"Thanks for letting me come over today, Lovino." Antonio smiled. "It's no big deal," I muttered. "You probably wouldn't have left even if I told you to." "That's true," Antonio admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. You sure you're feeling better?" His eyes left no room for uncertainty.

"O-of course I am," I looked down. "Stop worrying about me." "Antonio offered a small smile. "Sorry. Just can't help it."

I wasn't too sure how to respond to that. I could just call him a name, and tell him to get over it, but I just couldn't say it.

Antonio wrapped his arms around my lightly, and I didn't move.

"I'll see you later, Lovino!" He smiled, getting into his car. "Yeah..." I said quietly. "See you later."

I walked back to the apartment slowly, my hands in my pockets.

Was I really letting Antonio get away with this? I couldn't believe I was going along with this, like some kind of horror/romance/Twilight-raging movie? Apparently I was. And Antonio and I were the main characters. But I did believe him, and I did trust him. I know he couldn't control himself, and I know why. But here's the question. What I am I supposed to do now?

Antonio was my friend now. I think. And friends should help each other out as often as they can, right? And if Antonio needs help controlling his crave, and I can help him, why shouldn't I?

_Maybe because, I don't know, he's drinking your fucking _blood_?_

I frowned at my own thought. Maybe he was, but he wasn't hurting me. But how long could he really control himself? What if one day he just snaps, and ends up killing me? And Feliciano? Then it would be all my fault.

Trust. That's what I needed. Antonio trusted me, I needed to trust him.

Wow. That's a lot of trust going around here.

I opened the door to the apartment room. There, I saw Feliciano pulling out ingredients for pasta he had bought earlier that day. "Early dinner?" I commented, taking off my shoes carelessly.

"Mm-hm!" Feliciano nodded as he cut of the tomato.

"So," I laid on the couch, folding my arms behind me head, feeling myself relax. "What do you think of Antonio?"

"Oh, he's super nice!" Feliciano giggled. "You're so lucky to have a friend like that, you know~!" "Yeah, well, technically he's your friend, too." I muttered.

"I suppose." Feliciano shrugged as he added the tomatoes into the boiling pot of the spaghetti. "But it's obvious he likes you much better~." "You think?" I reached over to the coffee table, retrieving the TV remote, turning it on.

"Oh, Lovi, I know~!" Feliciano exclaimed. "We should invite him over for dinner sometime!"

I switched aimlessly through the channels on the television. "Maybe. If he likes pasta." "I bet he does!" Feliciano declared. "Why else would he move to Italy?" I sighed. "For the weather, women..." I broke off.

Why _was _Antonio here, anyway? Was he interested in women? He did say he respected me, and I meant a lot to him, but that doesn't necessarily mean _love_.

"_That's _a good possibility," Feliciano smiled. "Women here are _beaaauuutiful_!" "Yeah, yeah, I know." I muttered, still skimming through channels. One more thing. My brother is unaware about my sexual orientation. Basically, he doesn't know I'm gay.

Without even thinking about it, I brushed a finger against the double fang marks on my skin, thinking hard. How did I feel about Antonio? Not about becoming his blood-surplus exactly, but personally. Did I like him? A-as a friend, of course. I think I did... I mean, he actually shows me interest, and smiles at me, and cares about me... Or was that just because he was using me, and he wanted to keep me bonded with him?

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even hear Feliciano announce, 'Dinner's ready~' until he was right in front of my face, a plate of pasta with delicious looking homemade sauce and cheese with it. I looked up with a start.

"Bastard! Don't just shove things in my face!" I glared, standing.

"Ve~ But you didn't hear me!" Feliciano whined.

Snatching the plate from his hand, I stormed up to my room. There's no way I would be able to eat dinner with his annoying voice agitating me about... _everything_, pretty much.

"Ve~ hey! What's that weird bruise on your neck, fratello?"

I froze. _Fuck._

Trying to keep from freaking out, I turned, scoffing at him. "What bruise?" "On your shoulder." Feliciano pointed. "Huh?" I looked down in an attempt to see it. "I don't see anything."

"Ve~ That's because it's near your neck," Feliciano began to move forward, but I rolled my eyes, stopping him. "It's just a bug bite. Leave me alone." And I quickly disappeared into my room, slamming the door shut.

I examined my 'bruise' in my mirror in the bathroom. Luckily, my hair had covered one of the holes, but the other one was still visible. Damn you, Antonio... That was _way_ too close.

_But still... _I looked up, seeing fatigue in my own eyes. _Feliciano will find out some day_. I thought to myself. _And I don't know how he's going to handle it._

I walked to my desk where I had placed my dinner, and began to eat it slowly. I would see Antonio the next day. I think I need all the strength I could get for that.

_**x~X~x**_

The next morning started as any other morning. I had tested Antonio's shirt-covering theory, and it had proven successful. All right. I'm done with the scientific terms.

This Friday's schedule looked like this:

First hour – Science

Second hour – Math

Third hour – English

Fourth hour – History

Pretty much normal.

Science passed normally. I had a difficult time focusing, since I was so freaked out about someone seeing the wound on my neck. Even during math, I was constantly running a hand over my shoulder area to make sure it was covered. I kept my head at a slightly off angle so that just in case the shirt didn't work, my hair would hide it.

My glance flickered up to the board. We just began going over the homework we got last week. Opening my math folder, I took out the paper. Only the last question was blank.

"And number three... Mr. Vargas, what is your answer?"

I looked up suddenly when my math teacher said my name. "Um," I read my paper quickly. "3024 inches squared... I mean cubed." "Good," The teacher nodded. "Notice how he corrected himself there. In a problem in finding volume, your answer should be cubed. What kind of question are you answering if the answer is squared?"

And so on.

I began to doze off after that, looking up only to fill in the last answer on the page. Third hour went by slowly. I began to wonder how Antonio was doing. Did he do well in school? Was he serious and ambitious? Or was he talkative and funny? I began to wish I had another class with him... Wait, _**what?**_ I couldn't think that! He's a cruel bastard that drinks my blood, how could I want another class with him?

Ugh. There I go again. I keep arguing with myself. Do I like him? Or hate him?

Lunch.

I wasn't hungry... too many weird thoughts running around in my head.

I walked around until I came across a bench just outside the campus bounds, located just under a big, shady tree. Swinging off my backpack, I set it next to me as I sat on the bench, crossing my arms. I looked around. It was kind of an out-of-the-way place. I've never seen anyone here, besides myself, of course. When I got lost on the first day at this school, I stumbled across it, and went back there everyday for lunch since then. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, hopefully looking to see if I had any texts. P-preferably from Antonio.

Nothing.

I groaned in disappointment, leaning my head back.

"Hey, you okay?"

I sat up, turning to the voice. Gilbert was walking towards me, hands in his pockets.

"Now I'm not." I glared at the German, who grinned. "What's the big idea? What, I'm not allowed to say hi to a friend?" "Oh, please." I scoffed. "Since when have you considered my a friend?" Gilbert waved the question away.

"Can I sit?"

I only rolled my eyes.

Here's the back story on this guy. I wouldn't really consider Gilbert a bully, nah, but he could get annoying. Sure, he cracked the best jokes, and wittiest comments, but he still knows how to push peoples' buttons, metaphorically speaking.

Gilbert sat next to me, sprawling his legs out.

"So, how ya been, Lovino?" Gilbert asked casually. "Fine, no thanks to you," I muttered. I guess Gilbert decided to pretend not to hear that, because he went on. "Know that new kid, Antonio?"

My blood ran cold. Hope Antonio wouldn't mind.

"Maybe I do." I shrugged, trying not to show any hesitation. Whenever I even _heard_ Antonio's name, my heart would begin to race... Stupid bastard, doing weird shit to me...

"Yeah?" Gilbert turned to me, his red eyes staring evenly at mine. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention he's albino? … But you knew that.

"Yeah," I replied, leaning father back into the bench.

"He seems... interesting, doesn't he?" Gilbert asked me, his eyes still focused on mine. I began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know," Gilbert sighed, looking up into the sky with a small smile. "Maybe I'm just... over thinking it."

Was it me, or did that smile turn into a smirk?

I stared at him. "What are you trying to get me to admit?" "Admit?" Gilbert laughed. "Nothing, nothing."

That guy has a weird laugh.

"Hm, anyway... Ah, hey, Francis!" Gilbert grinned, waving a single hand to a long-haired blonde I knew only by a name: Francis Bonnefoy.

"This is the kid I was telling you about," Gilbert motioned towards me. Oh, great. He was talking about me now?

Francis outstretched a hand to me. I shook it, slightly hesitant. "Lovino." I said, looking to him. He smiled. "Charmed."

French.

"Anyway, Gilbert," Francis turned to his friend. "We should probably get going now." "Damn, you're right." Gilbert grinned, standing.

Francis winked at me. "Well, so long, my Italian kitten, I do hope we see each other again soon~."

I shuddered.

I watched the two of them leave, as they talked – did Francis just grope Gilbert's ass? - and headed back to the campus.

Okay, what the _hell_ was that about? Like I needed something else to be stuck on my mind! But... what did they know? _Did _they know something about Antonio? Oh no... That... No. Of course not. They're just being stupid, like they always are.

Chill, Lovino, seriously. You're such a sissy girl.

I spent the rest of lunch on that bench, dividing my time reading, staring into space, checking my phone for texts that never came, and thinking.

In fact, I was so into my _thinking, _that I nearly forgot to keep my eye on the time to get back to school for the last class. As I walked to my History class, my hands were deep in their pockets.

I-I missed Antonio.

I had to stop lying to myself. I missed him.

_**x~X~x**_

I could hardly wait for the end of fourth hour to come. Only five more minutes, five more minutes... _Damn_. Was I _really_ this eager to see Antonio? I mean, he's just a friend to me. Yeah! Just a really nice, caring, blood-drinking... okay, skip that one. Maybe he was one of the best friends I've ever had. Maybe. But don't get your hopes up.

After school, I nearly _sprinted_ to the back of campus, and was not-so-surprised to see Antonio there already.

Antonio's face suddenly lit up as he saw me. "Lovi~!" He purred. Wait, _**purred?**_ His arms outstretched, and I had to stop myself from throwing myself at him. Like a fucking boss.

"H-hey." I muttered, avoiding his gaze. "What's up?" "You look out of breath, Lovi." Antonio commented. "Did you run here?" He beamed at me. "No!" I snapped. "Why would I be so eager to get my ass over here?" "Because I'm here!" He exclaimed. I stared at him blankly. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"Kay~!"

For a vampire, he sure was cheerful.

"So!" Antonio quickly switched the subject. "How was your day?"

How was... my d-day?

Was he serious?

I found myself once again staring at him – I've really got to stop that – and lost for words. Antonio looked confused for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?" "No." I blinked. "It's just that... no one's ever asked me that... My day was... fine, I guess."

"Good!" Antonio smiled at me again. What the fuck was with that stupid smile of his? It seemed constant, but every time he did, it makes me look away. Moron. Must be one of his stupid vampire powers. Or something.

"Hey! Can I come over today?" Antonio asked suddenly. "Why?" I asked bluntly. "Don't you have a house?" Antonio shrugged. "Well, yeah, but it's so _boring!_" I could understand that. Living alone must suck.

I sighed. "What about your car? You sure you want to leave it here over night?" "I didn't bring it!" Antonio replied.

"You... you mean...?" "Yeah! I just walked!"

"_Walked?_" I repeated, my eyes wide. "But you live, like, four miles away!" "Do I?" Antonio asked curiously, leaning one foot against the wall. "I didn't really notice."

Moron.

"Wait. So you just assumed that I'd let you come over?" I asked, pieces of the puzzle coming together. Slowly.

"Um..." Antonio grinned sheepishly. "Maybe?" I turned my head, rolling my eyes. But I couldn't prevent a small smile.

It was a small smile!

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Oh, yeah... Gilbert was asking about you today." I turned to Antonio, unsure of his response, which turned out to be more significant than I thought. Antonio's smile fell, and he looked to me, suddenly pretty serious. "What did he ask?"

"Well, not really _ask_, but he was just commenting on how... _usual _you seemed. Pretty stupid, if you ask me." "Gilbert... Gilbert Beilschmidt?" I nodded slowly. "The one and only."

Antonio was quiet then. It started to freak me out. Because we all know what happened the last time he got quiet...

"Is that... a bad thing?" I asked desperately.

Antonio opened his mouth once, then hesitated. "It could be."

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded.

Antonio thought for a moment, then began, "Gilbert, Beilschmidt, he... Ah... How to say this with out worrying you..." "I'm already freaked out!" I exclaimed, growing uneasy.

"Understandable... Gilbert just happens to be one of the fe-"

"_**Lovino~ I'm heeeere~!"**_

_Fuck._

Alarmed, I turned around sharply. Feliciano – who else? - pulled the car up to the sidewalk. I glanced to Antonio, who mouthed, _'Later'_.

"Ve~ Hey! Antonio, are you staying over today again?" Feliciano asked, his eyes seeming to grow large with happiness. Ugh.

"Yeah!" Antonio laughed. "If your brother doesn't kill me first!" They both laughed. Was there supposed to be a double meaning in that?

So...

After half an hour of finally shaking off Feliciano who kept trying to follow us into my room, as he kept saying, 'Ve~ Antonio and fratello want some _alone_ time! Giggle!' we actually persuaded him to make us some early dinner. Homemade. In a kitchen in France.

Okay... So I'll admit it now, I felt _really_ weird letting Antonio into my room. I don't even _remember_ the last time Feliciano was there.

My room isn't really anything special. One window, a small bed and desk, and built-in closet, it's nothing to really brag about. But after seeing Antonio's room, I wanted to break down, sobbing, punching my walls screaming, '_**Why can't you be pretty?**_**'**

But that wouldn't be manly.

So, I took the desk chair, and Antonio sat on the bed, leaning on his arms, outstretched on the mattress, like he lived here.

"Gilbert," I said flatly.

"Yes..." Antonio nodded. "I'll tell you about him."

"Everything?" I warned.

"Everything."

"Okay... you can start, um, explaining..."

"All right," Antonio took a breath. "So you remember how I was telling you about those two outcasts, the two vampires that never found love?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they began to, well, _expand_ their _traditions_, you might say. Not to everyone, mind you. Only the vampires that are strong enough, slash have enough social status. They only selected the pure-blooded, as they called them. No vampire that has been bred with a human qualifies."

"Hold it," I blinked. "Didn't you say that the original vampire, the one who created all the others, didn't he... do _that_ with a human girl?" "Yes." Antonio nodded. "Which is very observant of you. But they didn't count that. To them, she didn't really... _count_." "Well, that's stupid." I commented.

Antonio shrugged. "But anyway, the outcasts began to spread rumors to their brothers' and sisters' children, causing them to doubt their faith in their own parents. In time, they had two major families on their sides, you might call it. I think you can guess the last name of one of these families?" His dark eyes flickered up to mine.

"Beilschmidt..."

"That's right."

"So that means... that Gilbert is also... One of you."

I really didn't need an answer to that. It all made sense. Gilbert was just carrying down his family's tradition for betrayal, and once he found out about Antonio, he began researching those who were close to him. How much did Gilbert know?

Apparently Antonio is a motherfucking _mind_ reader, because he said, "Don't worry about anything, all right, Lovi?" He gave me a persuasive smile. "Everything's going to be fine." "But _how_?" I asked, feeling panicked.

Antonio gave a smile, but his gaze remained as calm. "There's a couple ways... But it's fine. I'll have it sorted out in no time. I promise."

I stared at him. Why did it seem like every time he promised something, he made me want to hug him? Like, r-really badly?

There was a long silence, until, "Lovi, I want to thank you." Antonio's gaze met mine, and I shifted. "What for, you moron?" I muttered. "I haven't done anything." "On the contrary," Antonio smiled. "You put up with me."

"It's not that difficult..."

"I'm not too sure about that..."

"Shut up." I stood, fighting a _rebellious_ smile. "Y-you're pretty much the greatest guy I've ever met, so... don't start downing yourself, o-or something stupid like that. Just don't get the wrong idea..."

Antonio stood also, his smile spreading to his eyes, growing large. "I won't."

Avoiding his gaze, I looked outside. It was getting pretty dark, and it was only about six-thirty... Damn school getting out so late.

"Are you hungry?" Antonio asked me suddenly. "Huh? Oh... I guess so..."

"We should go out for dinner!" Antonio chirped. "My treat~!" "You sure?" I stared at the clock, finding it to me most... uninteresting. At least I wasn't staring at Antonio.

"Completely." Antonio beamed. "What are you hungry for?"


	5. The Night

So... we went out for dinner. Just the two of us.

Call it a date, and I'll stuff your face with rotten tomatoes before you can even say 'How cute~!'

But... the dinner... it was nice.

Oh. You're probably wondering what we did with Feliciano, huh?

… What's that one D word I like to use...?

Oh yeah. _Ditch._

Feliciano was still... _somewhere_, probably still cooking pasta. What did you expect?

Antonio and I got dinner at some really high-end, expensive restaurant I could only _dream_ of eating at.

Good thing Antonio managed to persuade me into wearing some nice clothes.

We got a table somewhere near the back. It was kind of kept away from all the noise and fucking _chaos_ coming from the middle of the place.

Sneaky bastard. I bet Antonio got us a seat way back here on purpose.

… Not that I minded.

Oh, screw it all.

"Know what you want to get, Lovi~?" Antonio asked me, as I cautiously opened the menu, like enormous price numbers were going to just _leap_ out of it and bite my nose off.

"No. I've never been here."

Okay. So the prices were a little high. But not _that_ high. Still, I looked for the least expensive meal on the menu.

"Ah, well, feel free to order whatever you like." I knew Antonio was smiling at me. I didn't have to look up to know that.

A small, black-haired waitress took our drink and salad order. I ordered a Coke, and Antonio, iced tea.

"So, Antonio." I began, messing with the edge of the tablecloth with one hand. Just kind of a habit for me. "How long have you been... like this? You know, all blood-sucking, and... stuff."

I was in a creative set of mind, fuck off.

"Hm..." Antonio leaned back into his chair. "Well, I can tell you I have seen first-hand World War I."

"No way." My eyes widened. That must have meant that he was old enough then to still remember it... so subtract another ten years... at least.

Antonio laughed. "Way."

"So I guess that explains why your house has a sort of old-European theme to it."

"Yes." Antonio nodded. "It was one of my favorite times."

"How come?" I asked, without thinking.

"It was... nice. The people were nice. For once thing, technology didn't really exist, or it was really limited, so everything seemed more... natural, I guess."

I tried to imagine my life without technology, like an elementary-school student would in a classroom discussion. No television, no cars, no computers...

Out drinks and salads arrived a soon after that silence that followed. Antonio thanked the waitress, who blushed, and hurried away.

Ah. One more thing I wanted to know about him.

And I had no idea how to ask him.

"Something on your mind, Lovino?"

My head shot up when I heard his voice. "Nope." I fumbled awkwardly with my fork until I could actually get a damn _grip _on it, and began to eat my salad. I thought I heard Antonio chuckle to himself, but I didn't want to confirm it... good thing. For him.

Things went... easily after that. Our food came about ten minutes later, and we immediately quieted down, eating.

"Ah! You know what I just realized?" Antonio said suddenly, swallowing a mouthful of lasagna.

"What?" I blinked, setting my Coke back on the table.

"Today's Friday~!"

Damn smart.

"Yeah..." I nodded, slowly. "You didn't know that?" "I just remembered!" Antonio grinned. "We should hang out this weekend!"

"Aren't we hanging out right now...?"

"Well, yeah, but we should _again_!"

I sighed, looking to the side. "I guess we might be able to do that."

"Okay~! Maybe we could go to my house again!"

I looked at him. I know I shouldn't, but I felt a weird sensation coursing through my body. I didn't really want to go back there again... Not so soon.

"I totally understand if you don't want to, though, Lovi." Antonio told me. I mentally grimaced. When he says it like that, it makes me feel all weak and shit, like I can't even go back there because it was so _scary_.

Pffft. Not gonna happen.

"Nah, I'll go. Could be fun." I took another drink from my Coke.

"Yeah! It could be!" Antonio beamed. Damn... I've never seen him to happy. He looked like he was about to jump through the fucking building, and hug me so tightly I'd _suffocate..._

_Pretty_ cheerful, that one is.

"Until then... Maybe... maybe you'd like to hang out for a little while... after this?" I mumbled, once again beginning to fidget with the tablecloth, which probably hated me now.

"Really?" Antonio's eyes grew _huge. Giant _fucking _orbs _of _greenness_.

Greenness? Seriously?

"Y-yeah," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Like a movie or something..."

"Aw, Lovi, that'd be super sweet." Antonio said dreamily, continuing to smile at me.

I scoffed. "Not really... but whatever you say."

As we walked back to the car, after Antonio paid, and leaving a generous tip, I thought over what Antonio and I had discussed. This entire thing was becoming... pretty stressful, I'm not going to lie. But... maybe... j-just _maybe_ it was all worth it.

D-don't get your hopes up, though.

Am I the only one who can stutter mid-mental rant?

Probably.

Antonio offered to drive our stupid, boring, completely-lame-compared-to-his-own car back to the apartment, but I declined. Why was he so nice like that? Just... random little things like that. Was weird, you know?

When Antonio and I arrived home – at my home, I mean – we were slightly surprised to see that Feliciano still wasn't home. I hope he didn't actually go to France. As Antonio contently rummaged through the collection of DVDs in a cabinet near the television, I called Feliciano, hoping he wasn't being molested by some freaky French guy. Or something.

"_Ve~ Ciao, fratello! How are you?"_

"Where the _fuck_ are you?" I growled angrily.

"_Ve~ Plane tickets to France were too expensive, so I went to Luddy's place instead!"_

Oh, great. That was _worse_ than France.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Just let me know next time."

"_Sure, sure~!"_ Feliciano replied. "_Is it okay if I stay for a while?"_

"Whatever." I sighed.

Wait a second...

"Actually, you can stay as long as you like."

"_Ve~ Really? Thank you, fratello! I won't be gone too late."_

"Just take your time..."

"_Does that mean Antonio is at our house~?"_ Feliciano asked excitedly.

I felt my face burn up.

"No!" I spat. "It doesn't mean anything!"

I flipped my phone shut without even waiting for his reply.

That sly little...

"Hey, Lovi, can we watch this one?" I looked up, seeing Antonio crouching on the floor, a movie case in his hand. I blinked at was one of those scientific-fiction movies I've never really cared for.

"That one?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah! It looks good!" Antonio replied.

Wow. I haven't seen that movie in a really long time. I didn't even know Antonio was interested in that kind of shit. But I guess someone's gotta like it, right?

"Can we watch it?" Antonio asked.

"Sure," I waved my hand towards the DVD player, taking a seat on the couch.

Once Antonio figured out how to work the freakin' TV, he sat next to me. Well, actually, he more _collapsed _on it, sprawling out lazily as if he owned the damn thing. Luck there was enough room for him to do that without _smothering _me.

Reaching over, I turned off the light switch just to the right of me, killing the last bit of light in the room. Then the movie started.

The movie was okay, sort of a jumpy beginning, but I didn't mind. Twenty minutes into the movie, Antonio and I each had a soda in our hands, and a shared bowl of popcorn between us. I was kinda starting to enjoy this.

J-just a bit, though.

At one point during the movie, Antonio stretched his arms out in front of him silently, but when he put them back down again, his right hand set right on top of my left one. Startled, I instantly pulled my hand away. Antonio grinned at me apologetically.

Then Antonio became sleepy. He shifted slightly, leaning his head on the arm of the couch. I wasn't sure, but I think his eyes closed.

Damn. And it was only nine o'clock, too.

I watched Antonio for a while. He looked so... calm. His eyes closed, his wavy, untidy hair jutting out in almost every angle, but it didn't look bad. Anyone else never could have guessed that he was some blood-obsessed teenager with family issues.

I turned my head towards the television, but the movie wasn't what was on my mind. Another ten minutes passed, and I knew Antonio was sleeping. I turned the volume of the TV down, but continued watching it. Anything to stop myself from staring at Antonio. Again.

My eyelids were seeming to grow heavy, and I yawned silently. Great. I blindly re-located the damn TV remote, and clicked the TV off. Pulling my legs up on the couch, I rested my head on the _other_ side of the couch. I was too tired to move and sleep on the other couch, let alone go my room.

Whatever... Antonio just better not get any ideas.


	6. The Realization

I woke up to laughter. That's right. Goddamn _laughter_ at a fucking _eight o'clock in the morning_, on a _Saturday,_ just to top it all off.

I opened my eyes, blinking groggily in the sunlight pouring _mercilessly_ onto my face. I sat up, feeling my back and neck protest – _loudly_. I turned, my eyes narrowing at the sound of the high-pitched laughter, and saw Feliciano holding a hand over his mouth, his face turning red.

"Hey! Keep a sock over it!" I glared, reaching for a nearby pillow and _chucking _it at Feliciano. It hit him square in the face. Boo-ya.

"Hey..." He whined, rubbing his cheek, pouting. "That wasn't very nice, fratello..." "Neither is waking me up so goddamn early on a fucking _weekend_."

Then I suddenly remembered something. I've been having a lot of those moments lately.

"Hey, who wants pancakes~!"

_Shit._

That's a _fuck ton_ of '_hey_'s.

"_**Antonio?**_" I screamed, sitting up. "The _hell?"_

"Good morning, my Lovino!" Antonio beamed at me. He was wearing some _faggish _apron, pale blue with mother_fucking ruffles on the edges. _It even had some kind of stupid design on it. Ah, checkers.

God, kill me now.

"Antonio... where the fuck did you get such a _gay..._" "Apron?" He asked brightly. "Feli let me borrow it! Do I look okay?"

Then he did this twirl thing. I'm serious. Antonio's mind knew no limits of _idiocy._

"What the _**fuck**_, you guys!" I yelped, standing. "Are you _serious_?"

"Ah, a little..." Antonio winked at me. "Hungry? Pancakes are done~!" "Yaaaaay~!" Feliciano cheered, waving his arms around. I stared in complete... horror. What the hell happened when I was asleep? Some sort of fucking _hurricane_ of terrorizing insanity, heart-shaped balloons, and dancing unicorns. That's what. I felt like I woke up in a twisted _fag_-land.

Yet, I found myself trudging into the kitchen, because, hell, I _was _hungry. The aroma of pancakes was overwhelming, but it's not like I minded. It's been a good while since Feliciano's made them... I couldn't help but wonder whose idea it was to make them.

Feliciano was skipping around the kitchen, and Antonio was setting a huge plate of really good-looking – I mean _average-_looking pancakes. Yeah.

I took a seat next to Antonio, since I didn't really want to be near Feliciano when he went on his little _let's drown the entire plate with maple syrup, and very possibly get some in big brother's hair – __again~! Ve~!_

Not gonna happen.

The table was all set for breakfast, which was also a surprise. It looked more like a _restaurant_ than an apartment _kitchen._ Like, silverware, powdered sugar, maple syrup, and butter were _already on the table..._

That never happened. Ever. I mean, I don't remember the last time my brother and I even ate breakfast together. And here Antonio comes, and... brings us together again... as a family...

Sentimental part is over now. It died.

"Here you are, Lovi~!"

I snapped out of my stupid mind-daze, to see Antonio cheerfully setting a plate with three pancakes in front of me. "Th-thanks..." I mumbled, reaching for the syrup. "No problem!"

"This is fun, si, fratello?" Feliciano giggled, beginning to eat his pancakes, powdered sugar already in his hair. "Yeah..." I shrugged, slicing up the pancake, and chewing it slowly. It was... good. Really good, actually.

It was only then that I realized Antonio had been staring at me, with that same weird grin on his face. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, it is." I blinked. "Probably one of the best I've ever had."

"Really?" Antonio's smile grew larger – if that was even possible. "Thanks, Lovi~!"

"Yeah!" Feliciano agreed through a mouthful of pancakes. "They're real good!"

"I'm glad." Antonio smiled, sitting next to me.

It was a little awkward right around then.

Feliciano and I were still stuffing our faces with pancakes made from _heaven_, all the while Antonio was smiling at us, not touching any food.

"Aren't you hungry, Antonio?" I asked him, carelessly wiping my mouth with the side of my wrist. Gentleman-like, I'm sure.

"Not really, thanks though."

Of course he wasn't. How often did vampires eat human food? I looked at him, as if the answer was written on his forehead.

… What? You never know!

"Ve~ How long do you get to stay here, Antonio?" Feliciano asked, finally setting his fork down.

"Oh, I probably won't stay too long... I've got some things planned today." Antonio said.

Th-things planned?

I stared at my empty plate. So he was going to leave. Well, he had to eventually. It just didn't seem fair. I mean, he paid for dinner, he even made us pancakes, and now he was just going to leave?

_Idiot._ I scowled to myself. _It's not like he's leaving forever._

"Well, Lovi, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you before I go." Antonio stood up, and I stood up instantly, walking over to the sink to put my dishes away.

"We can talk outside." I told him quietly, and he nodded.

I closed the front door to the apartment, leaning against the wall. "So what's up?" I asked, trying to fight an uncomfortable sensation beginning to arise.

"Ah, first, I wanted to thank you for last night." Antonio smiled. "It was really fun... Even if I did fall asleep during the movie... Haha..."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to apologize, you moron... Y-you looked tired, so I don't blame you..." I looked away, feeling my face turn red. Antonio gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I was..."

"What now, then?" I asked, staring at his shirt. Yes. His shirt. It was a good-looking shirt. Yeah, it was the slightly-fancy for last night's dinner. Rumpled, but it still looked p-pretty good.

"I've got to go back home." Antonio shifted his weight. "And I need to talk to Gilbert, sooner than later. I want to know what exactly he's up to..." "Do you want me to go with you?" I blurted out. "I-I mean, in case he tried something s-stupid..."

Antonio laughed. "Lovi, I would _love _for you to come with me. But for your safety, I would prefer you not to." I nodded, feeling dumb. And yes, for your information, I was still staring at his shirt. Damn... I suddenly really wanted to grab it, and pull him r-really close...

"Is there something on my shirt, Lovi?" Antonio asked, looking down.

"What? No!" I shook my head, looking at his _face_ now. "Bastard, saying such weird things..." Antonio chuckled. "Sorry."

Another strange silence.

Then a sigh. "I should get going now, Lovi, thanks again." Stepping forward, Antonio wrapped his arms around me lightly, and I couldn't help but raise one arm, in a slight accepting motion...

Oh, who was I kidding? I hugged him right back, damn straight. Leaning my head into the crook of his neck, a let out a long breath. Antonio seemed surprise by my little display of affection, but he only held he tighter.

… H-he smelled good. Like cinnamon, and a bit of something I couldn't put my finger on... Something sweet, like a flower, or something...

Damn you, Antonio, why the hell do you always seem so perfect?

Oh, God. I did _not_ just think that. This bastard was _so _not perfect.

Finally, I pulled away. Antonio was smiling at me, as usual. "I guess..." I cleared my throat, grimacing at how raspy it sounded. "I guess I'll see you later..."

"Definitely." Antonio nodded. As he walked past me, he reached out slightly, giving my fingers a very light squeeze.

I didn't even glance back up as Antonio walked past me. I heard his footsteps walking off, but with a difficult swallow, I couldn't even look at him again.

That did it. I know for sure now.

… Fuck my life.

_**x~X~x**_

"Aw, it was great to see Antonio again~!" Feliciano cheered as I locked the apartment door shut. "Yeah..." I mumbled.

"He's so nice, I hope you two get to be really good friends!" Feliciano continued. "Oh, yeah, fratello! You remember that trip to Naples we're gonna take Monday? Luddy just called me, he says he can go~!"

Oh, _shit_.

I _completely _forgot about that trip.

Okay, another back-story. Feliciano and I had a little _tradition_ par-say that we took once a year to Naples. In Italy. We used to just go with our grandfather, but since he passed away, we just went ourselves, or brought one or two other people with us. Last time, Feliciano dragged that potato-loving Ludwig with us, but I didn't bring anyone. For a couple reasons.

I think I might just do that again this year.

_Fuck._ Was it really this Monday? Who forgot to buy a damn calendar?

Ah. And it looks like the German bastard gets to go again.

"Ve~ Who are you going to bring?" Feliciano asked, walking back to the kitchen, to do dishes, I guessed.

"No one." I said instantly.

"Aw, that's sad... I thought for sure you'd wanna bring Antonio!"

"God _dammit, _Feliciano!" I yelled suddenly. "I just _met_ the guy! Don't just run around making stupid assumptions!"

Feliciano's eyes grew wider. "I-I'm sorry, big brother, I just thought you maybe liked him, or..." "Well, I _don't._"

With a final glare, I walked into my room, closing the door a bit more quickly than I thought.

God... what the hell's gotten into me?

I'm acting like some stupid little girl in this whole thing. Did I really just yell at Feliciano? Damn... Why was I so uptight about that comment?

I sighed, sliding onto the floor. I closed my eyes.

I couldn't believe it.

I was in love with a vampire.

And I've only known him for less than a week. No, no, no... This is some messed-up, stupid remixed version of Twilight... if it _can_ get any stupider.

But seriously... It explained everything. Why I always wanted to see him, why I never pushed him away, why I grew so _anxious_ when he wasn't around. Why I always glanced to him, _just_ in case he was smiling, because I wanted to see it that badly.

I groaned. This was just not right. But in a way, it was. Which made a lot of sense.

Maybe I _should_ invite him to Naples. It could be a lot of fun with him around.

No. Actually, I shouldn't. I've been bugging him way too much lately. I mean, he just spent the night, I'm sure the guy wants some time to spend with his own friends.

… No comment.

But he said he had to talk to Gilbert, right? Maybe he just wanted some time alone. Yeah, that's probably for the better. I sighed. As pretty awesome as it would be for Antonio to come with us on this two-day trip, I had to admit it was probably a better idea to just leave him alone.

Two days...

Two days alone with my brother, and his freaky BFF.

_This_ should be fun...


	7. The City

_Wow... you guys are so awesome! **Too** awesome! w I love you guys, really I do. Your reviews always make me gush like the insane girl I am XD Once again, sorry for the short chapter! I know how most of you wanted Antonio to come along on their trip to Naples, but I have another plan in store for him~ ^^ _

_By the way, would you guys be interested in my deviantArt account? I don't publish my fan fictions there, and I'm not the best artist, but I was just wondering ^.^_

_**X~x~X**_

I glared out the window, my hand irritatingly tapping on the sill.

I _so _did not want to do this.

Ludwig, Feliciano and I were in our Camry, Ludwig was driving. Ugh. Remind me to clean the steering wheel when we get back home. For once, I took a seat in the back. I know I couldn't survive a five-hour long trip sitting next to the stupid German's face.

My iPod was playing loudly, trying to drown out Feliciano's ear-achingly high, excited voice, and whatever the fuck Ludwig was saying.

When we used to go to Naples with Grandpa, we would take a train. It was fun, actually. Five hours seemed like twenty minutes back then. We would try to pick a somewhat isolated seat, so Feliciano and I could be as stupidly hyper as we wanted, and never get in trouble. Well, except for that one time...

I smiled a bit.

I had tripped Feliciano on '_accident', _and he had cried so damn loudly that one of the workers on the train glared at Grandpa, shaking his head at me. I had been laughing my ass of then; it was all fun and games for me, but Grandpa seemed pretty embarrassed.

I wondered if Antonio ever had memorable times like that. I honestly didn't think so, but what did I know?

I glanced at the time. It was just past eleven. One hour down. Four to go.

"Ve~ fratello, you should turn down your music, I can hear it from here."

I blinked, snapping out of my little nostalgia trance. I turned the volume down, irritated.

"Good," I growled. "It's about time you've listened to decent music."

I won't tell you what I was listening to, because then I'd have to add all this copyright shit here.

"Hey..." Feliciano turned around at me, pouting.

"Lovino, don't argue with your brother."

I glared at Ludwig. "I'll argue with whoever I want to, bastard!" However, I sunk into my seat even farther, turning my music up again.

Half an hour.

Hour.

At one-thirty, we stopped for lunch. About fucking time! I was starving! Fucking potato bastard wouldn't pull over for lunch until we were off the highway, dammit.

While I was wolfing down a cheeseburger and Diet Coke, Ludwig was showing us a small dumb map that he apparently kept in his pocket. _What _the hell.

"We're nearly there," Ludwig was saying. "Just another hour." "Yeah, yeah." I muttered around the straw. "This isn't rocket science, we've done this before."

Ludwig cleared his throat disapprovingly, folding up the map. "Maybe so, but I would feel responsible if we were to get lost."

"You don't need to feel responsible," I told him. "You would _be_ responsible."

"Fratello, don't be so mean to Luddy." Feliciano whined to me as we all climbed back into the car. "He's doing a lot for us, you know!"

"Oh, sure, a _ton_." I sighed, adjusting my headphones slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Feliciano." Ludwig told my brother. "I can put up with his obnoxiousness for the time being."

_Obnoxiousness?_

_**Seriously?**_

Try saying that aloud, it doesn't even sound right!

"I'm not the one who's being obnoxious!" I yelled.

That last hour passed by very slowly.

_**x~X~x**_

"_Finally!_" I exclaimed. "Naples!"

I love Naples. The weather, the food, the architecture... It's all awesome.

I could tell you all about the history of this fricked-up amazing place, but I don't feel like it. Google it.

We stopped for dinner first, at an old Italian restaurant. It's another tradition, we always go to dinner at there same place every time we come here. Of course, that doesn't mean Ludwig didn't nearly get us lost about four times on the way there.

The coolest thing about this damn restaurant is that while the food is to die for, the prices don't give you a heart attack. They blame that on the beer you can get here. But seriously, I'm not really a beer person. I'm more of a wine lover, but maybe that's just because I'm Italian.

Ludwig just seemed relieved to get to Naples before it got too dark, something about it being hazardous to be on the road at that time. Whatever. His authenticness annoys me.

…

Authenticness? Am I really that stupid? And I thought _obnoxiousness_ was a disgusting word!

I was actually in a slightly better mood after about half an hour from being cramped up in the same car with the same two insanely stupid people for so long. Sure, my back was still sore from sitting in an weird position for that long, but at least I stopped scowling at Ludwig every time he happened to glance in my general direction.

An accomplishment for me.

… Hold your applause.

"Okay, so here's the thing." I said flatly, leaning back in my chair after the rather delicious meal, if I may say so myself.

I continued. "I'm not exactly the richest person in the world – shut it, Ludwig, I can practically _hear _those unspoken remarks-" Ludwig gave me a funny look. "- But not play it safe, I only want to get two hotel rooms."

Feliciano seemed surprised. "Are you sure? I thought we had brought more money than that..." "Well..." I fumbled with my thoughts, trying to find the least awkward way to say this. "That extra money was kinda for souvenir shopping, you know? I-I kinda wanted to get Antonio something." I kept my gaze on Feliciano, but I felt my face flush a bit.

"Ooooh." Feliciano nodded slowly. "That's okay! Ludwig and I can share a room~!" I immediately opened my mouth to protest, but that stupid blonde beat me to it. "I agree, that's a good idea." Ludwig told Feliciano.

"Hey!" I glared at Ludwig. "He's _my _brother, he'll be sharing a room with me – I don't trust you enough."

Good thing Ludwig had enough brains not to reply smartly to _that_. And by '_smartly'_ I mean _sexually_ because that sentence did sound a little weird.

"Ve~ brother, if it's okay, I'd like to share a room with Luddy," Feliciano said softly.

"What?" I blinked at him. "Why?"

"Well, I know how we tend to... bug you, so I figured it would be better. Besides, the room's got two beds anyway."

Wait... Feliciano _finally_ realized how much he annoyed the hell out of me?

Was I in _heaven_?

… No. Ludwig was still here.

I actually began to stare at him, like he would disappear in front of me at that moment. Sadly, the Gods weren't on my side.

I let out a long sigh, thinking.

"Fine," I spat out eventually. "But, _damn_, if you try _anything_ with my brother, I'll fucking-"

"Glad that's settled." Ludwig interrupted.

"_Hey!_" I yelped desperately. "Just freaking _listen_ to my threat!"

Oh, great. Other people were starting to stare at the three freaks in the corner. Us.

"So, fratello, we'll meet you in the hotel lobby for breakfast in the morning, kay~?" Feliciano said brightly. "I'll give you a text around eight or so."

"Sure, whatever." I stood up, grabbing my jacket that hung from the back of the chair.

"Ve~ where are you going?" Feliciano asked, looking up from his only half-eaten pasta salad. Of course his meal would have the word _pasta_ in it. What did you expect?

"To my hotel room, of course." I slipped my jacket on, adjusting the sleeves. "I'll see you later."

Making sure that my phone was still in my pocket, I walked out of the restaurant.

… So the exit was a little awkward.

Who cares?

_Damn_, did it get cold at night around here. I bit my lip to keep my teeth from chattering as I approached the car, and, with shivering fingers, I managed to unlock the door, and grab my single gym bag of clothing, and successfully lock the car again.

The hotel was just walking distance from the restaurant, but it felt like I had been walking for six hours in that kind of weather! … Okay, so maybe it was only about forty-five degrees, but all I had was a thin jacket and jeans!

The lady at the front desk was a young girl, probably in her early twenties looking for a temporary job. She was obviously new here. As I walked up to her to check in, she smiled brightly at me. "Good evening, sir!"

It's the same thing, every time...

"Evening," I smiled at her. What? I was bored, I wanted to have a little fun with this! "Name's Lovino Vargas."

The girl was taken slightly aback. "Wh- oh! O-of course!" She typed up the name on her computer, her face reddening.

I rolled my eyes. This was so typical.

"Your number is 209, here is your key." The girl passed my a small plastic card, which I took and put in my pocket. "Free breakfast will be served six to ten." The girl told me, and I gave her a smirk. "Thanks. Have a good night."

"Y-you too!" The girl stuttered as I walked off.

I take advantage of my semi-good looks. So what?

I kicked off my shoes near the entrance of the hotel room, slinging my jacket carelessly across the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. I glanced about the room. One bed, with a TV and stand on the opposite side of the room, a desk and chair next to the window.

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back until I was completely laying on it. I closed my eyes. It was quiet. Nice. You don't get a lot of that around where I live. Not with a brother like mine, anyways. Or a vampire friend...

_Antonio...!_

My eyes opened suddenly, and I reached for my phone. Did he text me?

I flipped my phone open, and... nothing.

I found myself staring at the empty inbox folder of my phone, feeling a little... I don't know what it was. But it was weird.

I considered texting him, but I decided against it. Besides, today he had talked to Gilbert – or at least he said he would. I wonder how it went.

I felt a surge of anxiety. Was he okay? Were vampires the sort of violent type? Movies sure made it seem so. But then again, movies exaggerate pretty much everything.

Shifting slightly, I found a pillow, and I took it between my arms, hugging it against my chest lightly. I felt too exhausted to even pull up a blanket. I had a right to be tired though, right? It's been a long day!

Whatever, like you care.

I let out a yawn, and closed my eyes once more.


	8. The Ignorance

_I'm so sorry, guys! DX_

_Gaaahhhh I haven't been able to work on this **nearly** as much as I wanted, but I was sooo busy these past few days :/ finals for my school are this week, and they're taking up like half of my school day, which is when I write this – yes, I write the majority of this story during class XD don't tell my teachers. But I'm truly sorry about the rather cut-off ending, I was just trying to finish it so I could give it to you... gah! ^^''''_

_Oh! Special thanks to anonymous **Cheshire Cat** and **Voltairey**! Your guys' reviews made me so happy, you wouldn't believe it! X3 thanks for the awesome support!_

_And now, I present to you all, the next (and damn well **late)** chapter! :3_

… _..._

_**x~X~x**_

I woke up by a super loud, _annoying beyond __**belief**_, yet familiar sound.

My phone.

My eyes shot open as I felt the weirdest vibrating feeling against my forehead.

… Forehead?

Oh, that's right. I had fallen asleep with my phone in my hand... Huh. Damn you, physics.

Growling inwardly in raw irritation, I sat up, running a hand though my badly-tangled hair.

Who the _hell_ had the nerve to text me _this_ early in the morning? The idiot's got guts all right...

Wait – what if it was Antonio?

Taking back what I just said, I reached for my phone hopefu- with damn _purpose_.

The text was from Feliciano.

_Really?_ I groaned. Didn't he know that I would still be asleep by now... Oh, _fuck._

One glance at the time told me what the message probably said. Yeah. Because my phone clock is _that_ badass.

It was already 9:23.

_**Damn it.**_

Everything went in a blur after that.

I quickly stripped – I probably just gave about five fan girls nosebleeds and mental images, damn lunatics – and changed my clothes. I pulled my shoes on, and grabbed my jacket. I actually remembered to get my hotel room key, and I stepped out of the room, running a hand once more through my hair, trying to make it look more decent without ripping out half of it in the process.

And then I read the message on my phone.

_**x~X~x**_

Well...

I will admit that I did receive some pretty harsh, irritated glances from a certain German, who happens to be an early riser, but I couldn't care less. To avoid an even longer lecture, I just skipped breakfast, and the next thing I know Feliciano, Ludwig and I are back in the car, planning to drive around the city until we think of/find somewhere interesting to go.

I took my time staring out the window, watching busy people and huge red buses pass by. I really just tried to ignore Feliciano and Ludwig, which was probably the safest thing for me to do.

I was rummaging through my head for Naples tourist attractions. Last year, we spent _four days _here_ -_ Yeah, _**four days **_with this stupid potato bastard! - and we managed to hit a lot of that kind of stuff in that amount of time, including a lot of beaches...

I think one think one thing you should know about Naples is its liveliness. That's a word, right?

It's a _lively_ city, full of surprisingly friendly people. Just ask Feliciano. He's picked up more girlfriends in this city than the kinds of pasta I've ever eaten.

Which is a lot.

I took out my phone.

No new messages.

I frowned. Did something really happen? I mean, Antonio was the type to text me pretty much everyday. … A-annoying bastard... B-but the point is, that this is _highly_ unusual.

I thought for a minute. It was already about eleven o'clock, and he hasn't texted me since just a bit earlier the previous day...

_Oh, **God**, Lovino,_ I thought. _And you thought **Antonio **was the stalker!_

I texted him anyway. _Just _to make sure he was okay. That's natural, right?

_**x~X~x**_

Our plan was to be back home at _least _by midnight that night. Which is technically two days, like I had said earlier. Okay, well the point is, since Feliciano's restaurant has been losing a bit of popularity lately, he hasn't been bringing home as much money as he used to, and so we put a sort of mutual limit on our spending. Although Feliciano doesn't say anything, I'm sure he wants me to get a job, too.

… Like that'll happen.

I'm pretty sure that most of you don't really care about what we did for the rest of the day, so I'll try to make this quick.

We drove into an area called Spaccanapoli, which is basically the very middle of Naples. We walked past a shit ton of older buildings like churches and shops, but it was pretty neat to me. I barely remember the last time we went here, so it was like being a stupid tourist all over again. Of course, I was the _cool_ type of tourist, who let his _brother_ do all the babbling about how the city was so great, and taking all the pictures like a moron.

It's a really cool place, you should really look it up.

We also thought going into the Santa Chiara Church, but decided against it. Mainly because I was _hungryyyyy!_ So we stopped for lunch at Piazza del Mercato, a market that's been around since way back Roman times.

After much consideration – mainly from Ludwig and Feliciano – we went to Capodimonte Museum Park place, which is like a wide area of flat grass and trees scattered around a _huge_ ass museum, which I almost had to walk through, but I managed to persuade the others that a walk around the building would keep me much more sane. But I can't resist geeking-out about the museum – it's one of Italy's richest museums.

I swear, _someday_ I'll come back and actually _walk into _some of these museums.

… When I'm like seventy.

"Hey, Luddy, it's getting pretty dark out here~" Feliciano commented as we walked down a relatively busy alley of Spaccanapoli. "And cold..."

That's for sure. Weather around here could reach anywhere from 8-16 degrees Celsius.

… If you live in America, that's like 46-60 degrees Fahrenheit. Seriously, guys, why can't you go by everyone else's math system?

"Hmm..." Ludwig glanced up towards the sky, like _just in case _it was actually bright and sunny up there. "I suppose you're right."

I blew a lose strand of hair out of my hair. "Well, yeah." I rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything more bitchy to him, Feliciano interrupted me.

"How about we start walking towards the car?" Feliciano suggested. And _just_ to prove his point about the chilly weather, he rubbed his arms, giving a small jump every now and then.

"Good idea." Ludwig nodded. "I know the way we came, we're not too far from here."

"Thanks for asking my opinions, you bastards!" I glared. "Hell, there could have been somewhere else I wanted to go!"

"Oh?" Ludwig glanced over his shoulder towards me, and after the skeptical look her gave me, he was damn lucky that there were too many witnesses here to punch the fucked up _daylights_ out of him.

"But whatever." I muttered, walking past the two of them. "Let's just get back already. I'm starting to miss my own peace and quiet at home."

Stuffing my hands deep inside their pockets, I was just about that deep in thought.

I know I shouldn't act like such a complete asshole in front of my brother, but anxiousness was finally settling in – Antonio still hasn't replied to any of my texts. I seriously began to worry.

I bit my lip, trying to just concentrate on following the correct street signs. The last thing I needed was getting lost in this damn city...

We made it back to the car with minimum arguments, which Feliciano took the opportunity to go on and _on_ about how neat this trip was. I know you guys aren't too interested in the ride home, so I'll just sum it up like this:

I fell asleep for most of it.

Listened to music for the rest of it.

Nearly bitch slapped Ludwig.

The end.

While Feliciano and Ludwig were doing who-knows_-what _(don't think that way) in the other room, I stumbled into my room, thoroughly exhausted. I checked my phone one last time before I blindly crawled into my suddenly _very_ inviting bed... and nothing. I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Fine, then, Antonio..." I muttered to myself, turning out the light, trying to ignore the overall sense of pure dread, and finding the peace of mind to sleep.


	9. The Fever

_Damn... these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter! X'D_

_Wow, guys, it's been a while! ^^'''' my apologies!_

_Okay, so in truth, I've been sooooooooo looking forward to writing this part, you probably wouldn't believe it. Gahhh I am a sucker for this kind of stuff! ^^_

… _So, as much as I fucking HATE the Twilight film, I actually really like some of its soundtrack X'D (WHICH I DON'T OWN SO DON'T FUCKING SUE ME I'M POOR!) Especially the one called 'Tracking' :3 Don't hate me – I'm just a musical kind of gal._

_**Cheshire Cat**: How I love you so, my dear~ I'm so glad these chapters are to your liking :D_

_Gushes some more... Okay, guys! Well, here is your (once again) late chapter!_

**x~X~x**

In the morning, with still _no_ word from Antonio, I decided I had to do... what I... well, had to do.

It was about ten in the morning when I woke up, and Feliciano was downstairs, watching the television.

"Hey, good morning, fratello~!" Feliciano called to me as I hurried to grab a bite for breakfast. Probably a pop-tart or something. "Morning," I muttered, grabbing what little breakfast I was going to eat, and disappeared back into my room.

"Ve~ Big brother, where are you going?" Feliciano asked me as I pulled my jacket on, slipping my phone in my pocket.

"No where," I replied, checking one last time to make sure my hair didn't look too terrible.

"Are you going to Antonio's house?" Feliciano asked brightly.

"_**No!**_" I yelped – in a very _manly_ way, thank you - "J-Jesus, what's with the stupid assumptions? I'm just gonna be gone for a little while, so don't burn down the damn house while I'm away." I glared at him, just for good measure, and Feliciano began to pout. Great.

"Brotherrrrr!" He wailed, waving his arms around like a complete the complete idiot he is. "You've gotta take me with you, I wanna see Antonio's house!"

"God, Feliciano, grow _up!_" I snapped. "You're not fucking five years old!" That sure as hell shut him up. I snatched the car keys from the nearby counter, and I went straight out of the apartment room, stopping myself from slamming the door shut.

… I hope I didn't get lost.

_**x~X~x**_

… You know what?

Overall, I was pretty damn proud of myself. I actually made it to Antonio's house in pretty good time. I only took one wrong turn, which took me another ten minutes to get out of, but that doesn't matter! I was also lucky a random cop wouldn't just come out of no where – I _still _have no license. I know what you're probably thinking. _Lovi, when are ya gonna get your license back~?_

… I think in another four months or so...

By the way, just in case you're trying to put the pieces together in your head, I'll tell you a secret why I'm not in jail. The drinking age in Italy is 16. Hope that helps.

… Dammit, that doesn't matter right now!

I found myself staring at the front door of Antonio's house, feeling a really weird sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach, and I honestly began to doubt myself. Sure, checking on a friend sounded like a really good idea – but, I mean...

I bit the inside of my cheek nervously. _C'mon, Lovi,_ I told myself desperately. _Antonio would probably check on you, too, it's not like he'll be mad at you._

Right?

Taking a semi-deep breath, I stepped forward and knocked on the door twice.

I realized that I was staring at the door, holding my damn _breath, _and my first thought was, _Oh, looks like he's not here! Shoot! Oh well, let's go home and eat something really fatty!_

But I didn't. Thankfully. Alternatively, I balled up my fists, feeling my nails dig painfully into my palm.

I waited another fifteen seconds or so, and I was just about to turn around, when I heard the door open. I spun around, preparing to greet Antonio, relieved.

Instead, my eyes widened with sudden shock and slight horror, and I felt my knees become weak as I stared at the boy that opened the door.

"Oh, my God..." I croaked out. "W-what the hell happened to you, Antonio?"

_**x~X~x**_

Antonio was... Oh, God.

One look at him told me something was terribly wrong.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Usually a sort of bright, cheerfully colored green, was now a very, _very_ dark green, almost hints of gray in them. And his face... his entire body, really... Was so pale. So incredibly pale.

"God, Antonio..." I choked out pitifully. "What the hell happened?"

Antonio was trying to stand up straight, but it looked like it was painful to even try. His expression still traced innocence, but there was something more.

He seemed almost surprised to see me.

"L-Lovino...?" Antonio managed to say, his voice hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in years. Suddenly, his face seemed to darken, and almost started to scare me. "You... _really_ shouldn't have come over..."

"Like hell!" I blurted out. "I neede- wanted to see if you were okay! You didn't answer any of my texts, and I knew that you went out to talk to Gilbert, and I was w-worried!"

Antonio didn't reply, his gaze drifted to the side as if in thought.

Despite my screaming instincts, I took a step towards him. "Antonio," I said, looking into his eyes. "What happened? You look terrible."

"Thanks," Antonio mumbled.

"Was this Gilbert's doing?" I asked him, but I knew it was one hell of a dumb question. He didn't look hurt. He looked sick.

"No," Antonio replied quietly. "Th-this had nothing to do with him... I did... I did talk to him, though..." He broke off, closing his eyes.

"Hey," I actually raised one hand and pressed it against his forehead, and be blinked in surprise.

"What the _fuck_?" I stared, taking my hand back. His skin was _so_ damn hot, you wouldn't believe. I mean, if a human was running _that_ kind of temperature, they would definitely have to be hospitalized.

"Are you seriously running a fever on me?"

"It's... not that..." Suddenly, Antonio's face paled, and he bolted back into the house. I was official freaking out. I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me, and hurried up to find Antonio. I had a feeling that I knew where he had gone – I only tried to remember seeing a bathroom the last time I was here.

Sure enough, when I finally found it, my eyes widened. Gripping each side of the sink, Antonio's head was bent over it, breathing hard. I immediately asserted my gaze from the sink, but my stupid curiosity beat me to it.

I expected to see what you usually see when people vomit, but...

It was blood. Just blood.

Before I could do anything more than guess what the hell was going on, Antonio began to cough violently, and with each one, specks of blood splattered the sink. His eyes closed wearily after a few moments, and then I stepped in. Raising one hand, I started to rub his back softly.

"Hey," I murmured. "It's okay..."

Antonio seemed to tense up at the touch, but after a few more seconds, he relaxed.

"Okay," He whispered in a raspy voice, and he stood up straight. Or at least tried. "I'm good..." He took a step out of the bathroom, but suddenly grasped onto the counter for the much-needed support.

"Careful," I warned him.

"S-Sorry," Antonio stuttered.

"Don't apologize," I told him. Slipping my hand around his waist in what I hoped was more in helping a friend gesture, I helped Antonio back to his family room in the middle of the house, where he took a seat on a comfortable-looking couch. And by 'taking a seat', I mean almost collapsing onto it in pure exhaustion. I bit my lip, not really knowing how to describe my emotions right around now.

Antonio opened his dark eyes, looking at me. "Lovi," He cleared his throat, and I tried not to wince at how painful it sounded. "You... y-you should really go now..."

"No." I stared defiantly at him. "No way am I leaving you here by yourself." I crouched next to him, and without even thinking about it, I began to stroke the damp hair from his forehead. His eyes turned away from me, and I had no idea what was going through his head.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously. "I know... that you're probably not feeling so up to explaining anything, but..."

Antonio took a few breaths, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lovi... But..."

"What?" I insisted gently – or what I hoped sounded gentle.

"But I r-really don't think I can... talk too much right now..."

"I get it." I nodded, feeling incredibly guilty for even asking. "Just don't, then. Don't worry about anything."

It was all, it seemed, that Antonio could do but to nod just slightly, before closing his eyes again.

I knew that he had fallen asleep practically the same moment his eyes shut. Then I began to panic again.

I stood up, running a hand through my own hair, thinking hard.

What the _hell_ could have happened in just two days? Was it something normal – like a stomach flu? And a fever? No... it didn't look like just that. There was blood in the goddamn sink, for crying out loud!

I frowned at myself. But of course, that's all he ever drinks... right? I had only seen him eat real food just a couple times, but he never ate too much of it.

What could I do?

I aimlessly began to glance about the room, as if some magical answer was already written down somewhere. Highly unlikely. But hey, so are vampires.

My gaze drifted upon a cell phone on the counter just inside the kitchen, which shared a room with the family room we were in now. It was Antonio's.

Then it finally clicked.

I walked towards the counter, grabbing the phone. Luckily, Antonio didn't keep a password on it, so I had a pretty easy time managing to find his contacts, only hoping he had the number I was looking for...

… Bingo.

"Well, Antonio," I murmured to myself. "It's a good thing you don't mind eating human food, otherwise this would be a lot more like Twilight than would keep me sane."


	10. The Confession

_Hey, guys! I'm back~!_

_Ughhh, it's been a long week! I think I caught something because I had like a constant headache for like three days straight! D: I could barely think, let alone write, so I'm sorry for such a late update! Oh, not to mention that essay that I had to finish that's due in two days... grrr! But I finished it, so it's all good ^^_

_A few announcements here that you might wanna read! My pen-name has been changed from **Metal And Midnight** to **Iostry**, hope that didn't cause any confusion! I also made a deviantArt account, my account name is also **Iostry.** Not alota stuff is uploaded yet, but I'm working on it, so feel free to check it out or something :3_

_**Cheshire Cat:** Darling, you've gotta make yourself a real account on this site so I can totally PM you! :D I figured that you've been so sweet with your reviews that I would offer you a free story~ so feel free to send me any details or anything, if you want!_

_Well, I think that's about it... Haha! Okay! So... Here's your chapter :3_

_**x~X~x**_

"_Yo! Hey, 'Toni, how's it goin'? Make it quick though, I'm kinda in the middle of something."_

I hissed in irritation at the obnoxious German accent that sounded _way_ to similar to one I had to spend the previous 48 hours with.

"Gilbert, it's me, Lovino."

"_Huh? Wai- who?"_

… _Wait for it..._

"_Oh, **yeah**! You're that one kid!"_

"Yeah." I said dryly. "Him."

I heard a loud laugh on the other end of the cell phone connection, and then a cheerful, _"So what's up?"_

"I need your help," I told him, urgency hinting in my voice.

"_Ah, I get it. Antonio's driving you up the wall, isn't he? Yeah, he can be pretty damn annoying at times."_

"It's not that," I said, exasperated.

"_Oh! Aw, shit, is he trying to make a move on you or somethi-?"_

"**_No!_**" I snapped angrily, but suddenly remembered the sleeping Antonio just in the other room.

"Listen," I began, trying not to let my voice waver with worry. "There's something wrong with Antonio. I think he's sick."

_Think? I **knew**._

"_What d'ya mean?"_

"I came over to his house because he stopped answering the texts I sent him, and he just... well, he looked terrible, and he..." I broke off, remembering what had happened next, and I couldn't help but grimace at the memory.

"_And..?"_ Gilbert prompted.

"And he... threw up. Blood. A lot of it."

I realized just then how quiet and small my voice had become. But what worried me the most was how Gilbert had grown silent as well. There were a few moments of pure quiet, and I could feel my hand trembling just slightly.

"_So... you need someone to clean the carpet? Blood's a bitch of a stain..."_

I didn't yell at him – I could hear the distress in his voice – it seemed like he was using humor to cover it up.

"What do I do?" I asked quietly.

"_There's... not much you can do, really."_

My eyes closed for a few moments, but before I could say anything else, Gilbert continued.

"_How long has it been since he's had anything to... drink?"_

…

_**Shit.**_

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, taken aback by the question.

"_I need you to remember,"_ Gilbert growled. _"How long has it been? Just give me a rough estimate, at least."_

"M-maybe... about f-four days?" My hand shook even more now, and I clenched my teeth in anger.

I heard Gilbert let out a long breath. _"That fucking bastard..."_ I heard him murmur.

"What does that mean?" I demanded. "What the hell's happening?"

"_Look, Lovino." _Gilbert told me, his voice even lower than before. _"I can't really help you out right now, but I can tell you what do to."_

"Can't you just come over or something?" I asked, desperate for help.

"_Can't. I'm in Canada right now, and I won't be back for at least a few days."_

"_Canada?_" I yelped. "The hell are you doing there?"

"_Just visiting a few friends." _Gilbert replied. Then there was a pause, then I could hear something that might have been really quiet talking on the other end. They seemed to be in some sort of small conversation, but before I began to get irritated, I heard Gilbert again. _"Okay, kid, I've gotta get goin'. I'll try and call you later for an update."_

"Wait!" I said quickly. "Tell me what I should do, or something!"

"_I can give you two suggestions,"_ Gilbert told me._ "The first thing – you can tell he's getting better by how much he sleeps. We only sleep for about four hours every other night or so, but more if there's something wrong with our immune system."_

"And the second?"

"_The second..."_ I heard Gilbert take in another breath. _"Is if he becomes dangerous, leave as fast as you can, and call me. **Immediately.**"_

"'Kay..." I croaked out.

And the line went dead.

I stared at Antonio's cell phone in my hand. What the hell did that mean?

_'If he becomes dangerous...'_

I gnawed the inside of my cheek, feeling much more distressed. Why would he become more dangerous? And how, for God's sake? The guy can barely talk, let alone try to attack me.

I walked back to the split family room/kitchen, placing the phone back where I had found it. I paced around the couch, examining Antonio with what I knew was a worried frown on my face.

Antonio didn't look much better than he had when I left him, but at least he wasn't sprinting off to the bathroom every other minute. I took that as a good sign.

I sighed, sitting on a chair just across the room so I watch over Antonio in case he needed anything. I didn't get it though – what could I do? Too bad you can't just... I don't know, _Google_ how to cure a sick vampire. That would be one interesting blog...

I felt a little awkward being in Antonio's house, and being the only one, well, conscious in it. So, I took the time to look around a bit, but not moving from my surprisingly comfy lounge chair.

Yup. Definitely a very old-European theme, but I had to admit I kinda liked it.

By the way, don't start getting your hopes up that Antonio lives in some huge-ass _mansion_, because I wouldn't really call it that. It's just a really big two-story building, that looks like too much money was put into decorating it. That's all.

I ended up killing about thirty minutes just looking around the damn room, when my phone vibrated – signaling me a text... Which was from Feliciano... Who was freaking the fucking daylights out of himself because I wasn't hope as early as he had thought I would be. Moron.

I told him that I would probably just spend the entire day here, because, something... er... _came up_. Yeah. Sounds legit.

Well, he bought it, which saved me another excuse.

_**x~X~x**_

I seriously spent the rest of most of the day just on that one chair. I kept an eye on Antonio's phone in case Gilbert called me back with some more helpful ideas or suggestions. Which didn't happen. But I was just relieved that Gilbert wasn't super angry at Antonio for some reason that might not exist at all about that whole family feud, judging by the way he oh-so-casually answered the phone when I called.

… And now that I began to think about it, what _did _happen to a vampire if they didn't drink enough blood? I frowned, trying not go become mad at myself. It wasn't like I was the only one Antonio could drink blood from, I mean, am I right? He could have just gone out, and (like other vampire movies I've seen) go drink the blood of a complete stranger. I mean, that should work, right?

Maybe something prevented him from going out. My imagination went wild after that, beginning to think of the craziest ideas. I sighed, shaking my head to myself. I was definitely gonna be insane by the end of this.

It was one o'clock. I decided to go get lunch, and just come back as soon as I had eaten. I stood up for the first time in a few hours, feeling my back crack awkwardly, but made my wandering way into the study slash computer room, just a couple turns from the family room. There, I managed to find a piece of paper, and a pen, and I wrote a quick note for Antonio that I was out for a bit, to not freak out, and call me if he needed anything. I left the note on the kitchen counter, and went out my way for some good ol' fast food.

_**x~X~x**_

So...

After coming back to Antonio's house, I was a little surprised to see that he had still not awoken, but was still in pretty much the same place I had left him. With a sigh, I threw away the now-useless note I had previously left him, and dug into my lunch, trying not to gag at the greasy smell.

In an attempt to be somewhat decent, I actually ate at the dining table, watching Antonio sleep. He looked very... ordinary. Besides the pale skin and rather ragged breathing, Antonio could have easily pulled off a normal human.

I heaved another sigh, feeling like an idiot for what I was about to do.

"You know... I'm actually pretty worried about you, you stupid... bastard." I looked at Antonio, as if he would actually wake up and reply to that. "Like," I muttered, picking at my burger aimlessly. "I don't know what the _hell_ is wrong with you, but..." My gaze shifted to the side. "You just... b-better get well again, got it?" My voice was very quiet now, and I bit my lip.

"You know I'll stay here as long as it takes," I whispered, not even talking to myself anymore. "God, dammit..." I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

_**x~X~x**_

The sun was almost setting by the time Antonio opened his eyes.

I heard a noise on the couch, and I looked up from my phone, and, sure enough, Antonio was trying to sit up. Hurrying – _walking_ – over to him, I helped him.

"Ah," Antonio yawned quietly. "Thanks, Lovi..." His voice was still scratchy. "Do you need something to drink? L-like water, or something?" I fumbled, keeping what Gilbert had said in mind.

"Water..." Antonio blinked, the question seeming to be slowly registering in his mind. "Y-yeah... please."

Nodding dumbly, I searched through the cabinets in Antonio's kitchen, quickly finding the glasses, which after filling with water, brought back to him. Antonio mumbled a small 'thanks', then drunk down the water in just a matter of a few seconds.

"So, um," I gulped nervously. "A-are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, actually..." Antonio nodded slowly. "Thank you very much, Lovino..."

I didn't reply, but instead I studied his features, which were looking promising from the last time he was awake. Color was very slowly returning to his face, but his eyes still appeared dull and unfocused.

"Were you here the entire time?" Antonio asked me, clearing his throat.

"Yes," I told him without thinking about my answer. "I was."

"Oh." Antonio blinked. "That, ah... must have been pretty boring."

I opened my mouth, but just shrugged.

"Could you do me a favor?" Antonio asked me as I took the empty glass from him. "Sure, I guess," I nodded. "What is it?"

"Could you hand my me phone? I want to talk to Gilbert for a minute."

My eyes widened, trying to think of a way to say this. "W-well, you see, I-I, um.." I stuttered, desperately trying to find the right words. "I, um, actually already, like, called him..."

"You called Gilbert?" Antonio seemed surprised. "How come?"

"I, just, wanted to ask him what was happening to you, and, um, like that..."

Smooth, Lovino.

Antonio didn't say anything at first, but he didn't seem angry or upset. He looked pretty much neutral to it. "Ah. Okay, then, I guess that works."

"But, Antonio?" I asked, unsure. "I need to ask you something, and you've gotta answer honestly, got it?"

Antonio adjusted his legs slightly, leaving more room on the couch for me, which I took advantage of.

"You can ask me anything," Antonio nodded. "What is it?"

I stared in what I hoped was defiance, and evenly asked, "Do you need something to drink?" And just in case he got the wrong idea, I touched my shoulder with one hand.

Antonio's eyes seemed to brighten, but it didn't look like happiness... It looked more like... _obsession._ But he looked away, and quietly said, "No."

"Don't lie to me," I said harshly. "I know you're thirsty. Why don't you just take it?"

Antonio seemed lost for words, his eyes growing wide in anxiety. "It's just..."

Antonio didn't respond, only bowing his head.

"Antonio, please tell me what's going on." I told him softly. "I don't care what it is – I just gotta know."

I wasn't the type to get all mushy-gushy soft and cute and quiet, but I was freakin' out, and I needed some answers if I didn't want to go insane any time soon.

Antonio leaned his head back, and covered his eyes with his hand, and I could see that he was gritting his teeth.

"Dammit..." He hissed, his voice wavering.

_If he gets dangerous..._

I drew in a quick breath, but I was determined to get the answers. I trusted Antonio. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

… Right?

But what happened next really caught me off guard.

Antonio let out a long, shaky breath, and my eyes widened when I saw tears, once hidden by his hand, now streaking down his cheeks.

I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't believe that Antonio was actually... actually crying.

"H-hey," I tried to say, my voice cracking. "Don't cry, okay?"

I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to tell him everything would be just fine, just wait... I wanted to tell him everything...

But I couldn't.

Antonio gripped his hair, but let go after a moment, and looked at me, his eyes shiny from not yet-fallen tears.

"You gotta listen to me, okay, Lovi?" He said, his voice strained. "Th-there's something you've gotta know about us... Us vampires..."

"What is it?" I urged him, hearing my heart pound loudly.

Antonio covered his eyes with his hands again, and I could see his body shake with more silent tears. "Th-there comes a time when... when we are restricted to the blood that we can drink."

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"It means," Antonio looked at me again. "That after some period of time, we can only drink the blood of one person. And when we drink blood from someone else, our bodies reject it... and something like this will happen." He rubbed a fist into his eyes, and I knew somewhat what he meant by 'something will happen'. He gets sick.

"A-and when does that happen? When is that period of time over?" I could barely get the words out, my body was trembling with uncertainty.

Antonio's voice was just barely a murmur now, I could only just hear him. "When we..." He took in another long breath, then, "When we fall in love with them."

… Everything just went quiet, and I just stared at the boy in front of me, the words echoing in my head.

"Y-you..." My eyes grew larger in realization.

"Yes..." Antonio whispered. "I love you, Lovi."

There were so many emotions going through my mind. So many.

But I think what the strongest one was – happiness.

He had said it... he had actually said... it.

"I'm really sorry, Lovi." Antonio managed to choke out, "I just... I don't know..."

"Don't be fucking sorry..." I balled up my hands, looking down. "I just... _dammit_. I can't believe you..."

"I k-know..."

"You're such an idiot!" I laughed out, feeling tears well up in my own eyes.

Holy, mother of... the _hell?_ I _**laugh**_?

"H-huh?" Antonio blinked in confusion at me. "But I thought..."

"You are _such _a moron, I can't believe you." I was full-fledging outright _cracking up_, like it was the world's funniest _joke_, or something crazy. "I... I love you, too, you dumbass." I quickly rubbed my hands across my eyes – I was _not_ crying out of happiness, fuck you!

"I just thought it was so damn obvious... I thought you would have fucking _known_..." I shook my head, mainly to myself, barely believing what the _fuck_ was going on here.

Antonio looked a little _shocked_, if I may say. He was looking at me, his mind slowly figuring out what I was saying.

"Lovi, you..." Hiding his eyes with his hand again, it couldn't hide the grin. "It wasn't obvious... Damn. I'm one hell of an idiot..."

"My, God..." I let out a breath, feeling happier than I think I ever have before. **No.** I mean, just feeling, like, pretty super psyched up. Yeah, fuck that happiness, I wasn't some lovesick _girl_, come on!

But, I mean... Girly-shit or otherwise...

… It was pretty nice to get that off my chest.


	11. The Relation

_HELL YEAAAHH!_

_GUESS who managed to talk her homeroom teacher into letting her sit in the way back of the classroom? Snicker... me. X)_

_Since you guys already know that I write the majority of this during class, you should also know that I only write it when no one's... looking... O_O but we moved seats the other day and I was all NOOOO because I was in front of a really annoying bitch who just doesn't shut up -_- but now I sit in the way back again after talking to mah teacher yadayada so now I can work in this more!_

… _I'm a terrible person._

_This is an add-on, so if you just happen to be re-reading this chapter for one reason or another, just know that I combined the to-be chapter 12 with this one, since 11 was originally like 1K words X'D_

_Anyway! Enough of my rambling, here's your guys' chapter!_

**_x~X~x_**

So, ah...

As much as I want to say we totally had an awesome night that involved a bunch of movies, popcorn, and other edible heart attacks...

That didn't actually happen.

Antonio ended up inviting me to stay at his place for dinner, which I agreed on. I was way too hungry to pass up and opportunity like that. I was pretty curious when I walked into his kitchen, and watched him open the refrigerator.

"You have human food?" I asked blankly, feeling extremely awkward for using the word 'human'.

"Yeah," Antonio nodded. "While it's necessary for our survival, we really don't need a lot of it."

Huh. That's not what his kitchen says.

"But I mean," I blinked. "There's ton of food here for just a single vampire." "That's the point." Antonio told me. "It's actually for protection."

… Badass food you got there.

"What?"

Antonio chuckled, knowing that I apparently got the wrong idea. "If Gilbert's family were to search my house, it would appear to be a normal human's house, and have no reason to suspect that I live here."

After finding the right ingredients, I decided to make some homemade spaghetti for myself, and even after pestering Antonio, he kept saying he didn't want any. Ouch. I'm a good cook, I hope he knows. Alas, after another half an hour or so, I had myself a damn good-looking dinner on the dining room table as I sat across from Antonio.

Antonio kept glancing at me with small smiles as he partially watched me eat, but it didn't feel as weird as it sounds. But I did have a few more questions for him.

"So, how did your little talk with Gilbert go?" I asked him, twirling the noodles around on my fork.

"Great," Antonio responded cheerfully. "Quite a turn of events, actually!"

"Huh?" I stared at him. "But I thought Gilbert was trying to, like, hunt you down and kill you or something, like the rest of his family is, right?"

"Correct, Lovi." Antonio nodded. Then he lowered his voice slightly, and told me, "But he's quitting."

"_What?_" I exclaimed. "But, wait, _why_?"

"Because," Antonio grinned almost devilishly. "There are a few ruled in the Beilschmidt family, and the other family, too."

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"I don't know all of them," Antonio admitted. "But I know their most important and sacred one."

"Which is...?" I urged him.

"They're not allowed to fall in love with a human."

"Not allowed... with a human?" I repeated. "You mean, Gilbert is in love with a human?"

"That's right." Antonio nodded. "I don't know his name, but that's what he told me." Then he shrugged.

"So he's not working for his family anymore?" I asked, just making sure I understood.

"That's right."

I felt a small thrill of relief course through me, but then I remembered the question I've been wanting to ask him for a pretty long time now.

"So, Antonio...?" I asked slowly.

"Yes?" Antonio looked back up at me.

"What is the main goal of that, um, _other_ family?"

Antonio thought for a moment, then began to explain. "Those three main families basically want to be able to hunt whatever they want, whenever they want."

"Ah."

"So by destroying all of, well, my _other_ side of the family," Antonio continued uncomfortable. "They have that kind of freedom."

"I get it." I said quietly, suddenly not feeling too hungry for the pasta that was laid out before me. "Aren't you worried? I mean, about your family?"

"No."

My gaze shot up, shocked to hear such a plain response. But Antonio looked dead serious.

"I'm not worried for my mother's side of the family." Antonio told me. "But what I _am_ worried about is the Beilschmidt family coming into power."

I began to try to understand what it might feel like not really caring about my own family... I couldn't do it.

I continued eating my dinner in thoughtful silence.

What would it be like, if Feliciano – my own brother – were suddenly my enemy? I... I don't know how I would handle that.

I began to notice that Antonio rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes, and let out a small sigh. I frowned. That didn't sound like a content sigh.

Setting my fork down, I placed my hand against Antonio's forehead, and felt a shiver of fear run down my body. He felt exactly the same as this morning.

Antonio blinked as he looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry, Lovi," Antonio murmured. I began to feel nervous – I could only guess that he suddenly wasn't feeling so good.

"I really don't want to worry you... But I'm just... really thirsty..." He swallowed, glancing to the side.

"You moron, stop apologizing." I shook my head, trying to ignore the sinking guilt I began to feel. "Here..."

I stood up, only to sit back down right next to Antonio, turning to meet his gaze. With one hand, I slid the collar of my shirt down from the base of my neck. It revealed the small bruise that had formed from previous... er... _sessions._

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked me, but he licked his lips, staring at my exposed skin hungrily.

"Yes." I said firmly. No turning back now, I guess.

Antonio needed no other invitation. He leaned forward, and, with a somewhat firm grip on my wrist, I felt that tight, burning, piercing sensation as his fangs sunk deep into my skin.

I clutched Antonio's hand at the intense pressure. I felt him squeeze my hand softly in return, but I knew that he was barely paying much attention to anything but my blood.

About ten seconds of the incredibly foreign – was it really, now? - sensation, and I felt Antonio draw back from me. I opened my eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. I took a few breaths, then looked to Antonio, not quiet sure what to expect.

A small trickle of my own blood was running down the side of Antonio's mouth as he breathed heavily. Something told me that wasn't enough to satisfy him.

Sure enough, Antonio started to lean forward towards my shoulder once more, opening his mouth... but then stopped.

"Do it." I heard myself tell him evenly, despite my head feeling fuzzy with such blood loss. "If you need more, take it."

With that, I tilted my head to the other side, so Antonio would have better access, which he quickly took advantage of.

It didn't hurt as badly this time, since the wounds were still open, and Antonio wasn't drinking so anxiously. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling light-headed. I mean, like, _really_ light-headed – I felt nearly delirious.

I felt Antonio stop again, and pull away from me, his hand around my wrist loosening.

"Thank you... so much, Lovi." I heard Antonio rasp out quietly. I managed to open my eyes as Antonio swiped at the last drop of blood on his lips. Even though it still sounded a bit more ragged than usual, his voice sounded stronger than before... Good.

"Hnn..." A small sound escaped my lips, and my eyes closed against my will. I guess I began to sway, because not a moment later, Antonio had slipped his arms around me, helping me keep what little balance I really had left.

Then I felt myself being lifted – the hell? Antonio was _strong!_ - and I leaned against his chest, completely drained of energy. Antonio gently set me on the couch, which I instantly relaxed into.

But, I mean... I didn't mind.

If my blood made Antonio feel better – physically or mentally – I would be willing to give up every last bit.

I... just loved him that much.

_**x~X~x**_

Damn...

It must have been sometime in the early afternoon when I finally woke up, judging by the amount of sunlight streaming across my face.

I let out a sigh that sounded a lot more like a groan, glaring at the curtains that seemed to do pretty much nothing. I moved my arms, which seemed strangely heavy, and began to sit up. But I was so weak that my elbows completely gave out, and I hit the couch again. I cursed.

"Damn it, now I can't even sit up..." I hissed. Then blinked. "Wait."

I didn't hit the couch. Instead, I felt a pair of arms around my upper chest, holding me up.

"Good morning, my Lovi~!"

"U-um..." I stuttered. "G-good morning to you, too, I guess."

Antonio helped me sit up, and I leaned against the couch, trying to get ahold of my bearings.

"How do you feel?" Antonio asked me, watching me.

"I'm fine." I said automatically. Well, at least the damn room stopped spinning.

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked me uncomfortably. "I, ah... did take quite a bit of blood yesterday..."

"You don't say." I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm okay, though, really."

Antonio just nodded, but didn't seem too convinced. Before he could get the chance to say anything else about it, I asked blankly, "Were you watching me sleep?" Because obviously he saw my sad attempt at getting up.

"For a little while." Antonio responded happily. "You're just so cute when you sleep, I couldn't help it~!" With that, he playfully poked my cheek.

"Hey..." I huffed, but couldn't hide that stupid smile that always seems to appear at the most awkward of moments. But then I thought of something.

"You weren't sleeping." I said in sudden realization. "So... you're feeling better, right?"

"Yeah!" Antonio nodded. "How did you know that we...?"

"Gilbert told me when I called him." I told him. "How much did you sleep?"

Antonio shrugged, not seeming to have too much interest on the topic. Bastard, he should really think about himself more often.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe an hour or two."

The sounded about good... to me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ah..." Antonio pulled his cell phone from his pocket, checking the time, then replied, "About eleven-thirty."

"_Shit_." I cursed, not really thinking it was so late in the day already. "Feliciano's gonna _freak _out..."

"Need a ride home?" Antonio asked. I sighed. "No, thanks, I brought my car."

"Ah," Antonio snapped his fingers. "Okay, then."

I just nodded. I didn't want to leave, but I was pretty sure I've worn out Antonio's welcome by now, if I hadn't already. Not to mention Feliciano... I probably had about twenty missed calls from that moron.

I was actually able to stand up without much help from Antonio, but I was still a little unsteady on my feet, so he offered to drive me home. Not really feeling up to paying any driving ticket for assumed drunk driving – _again_ - I agreed.

The drive home was actually... pretty nice. Antonio was amusing himself with the simplicity of my old car, all the while I kept telling myself that I should get – and keep – a job just long enough to by myself a better car.

"So, um, Antonio?" I began, nervously messing with the leather cover of the armrest.

"Yes?" Antonio glanced to me.

"Well, I guess, I just... th-thanks. I mean, for, like, letting me stay over..." My voice died, and I glared at myself. Seriously? I can't even managed to thank him?

"You're welcome!" Antonio smiled at me. "You can come over whenever you want."

I just nodded, but I was thinking a whole lot more.

We reached my apartment with little else conversation, which kinda bugged me. I hoped I would have more to say than just thanking him.

I got out of the car, slightly surprised to see that Antonio was following me. "I'll walk you up." He told me with a beaming smile. "Okay..." I said with difficulty.

Why is this so weird? I mean, it's always been tense between us, but now it's... more visible. Was it because he knows that I love him? Is it because he loves me? I stole a quick glance at him, thinking about my previous relationships. They never lasted very long, and usually ended badly. Just like in reality TV.

What did Antonio think? I gnawed my lip thoughtfully, wincing at the slight sting from it. I've been biting my lip a lot lately, I should probably start finding healthier habits.

But, back to Antonio.

He seemed as, well, normal and cheerful as ever. I began to wonder if... if...

_Shit._ I nearly felt my heart stop at an idea that just crossed my mind.

_Was Antonio even single?_

I felt my eyes widen as I stared down at my feet, trying not to trip. I mean, I had said – or thought, really – it before, Antonio was good-looking enough to get any girl slash boyfriend he wanted. What if there was already someone else?

But that didn't seem like him. Right? Why confess your love to someone if you're already in a relationship with someone else?

Speaking of relationships, this one is crazy.

I almost walked right into Antonio when he suddenly stopped walking, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, Lovi..." Antonio grinned sheepishly. "But I kinda forgot the way to your room."

"Oh." I blinked. "No problem..."

So I took lead in walking through various hallways. But not before Antonio took a soft hold of my hand. I froze, turning around to him. Antonio was just smiling at me... Like he always does.  
"Can I hold your hand?" Antonio asked, his eyes seeming more vibrant than usual. I was speechless. I really didn't mean to stare, but I was just so unused to this.

"S-sure," I stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot.

Oh. And in case you were wondering, his hands were _not_ 'icy-cold' or however the hell that chick something- Meyer described her vampires as. Given, Antonio's hands were a bit on the cool side, but I wasn't gonna get frostbite anytime soon.

Antonio had a firm, but really gentle grasp, which probably is hard to imagine. Secure, but comfortable.

I was quiet for the rest of the walk back to my place, but right after reaching into my pocket and unlocking the door, Antonio stopped me. I turned towards him, not really knowing what to expect.

Antonio didn't say anything at first. He seemed to be thinking. Then he squeezed my hand slightly, then spoke. "Lovi... I know it must seem rather sudden, and... maybe exaggerated, but..."

This was new. I don't think I've ever heard Antonio stumble over his words like this before. I figured it was something pretty serious, but I think I had a few ideas of what he was going to say.

Antonio continued, "But I really love you. Really, I do." He smiled softly.

I was completely lost for words. That was _not_ what I had expected. I could feel my face heat up with an emotion I couldn't quite identify... but, girly or otherwise, my heart did this really weird flutter thing.

"I-I love you, too." I managed to say, looking down at our hands, which were still intertwined. "M-more than you think... I mean," I swallowed with difficulty. "God, damn it..."

"It's okay, Lovi," Antonio chuckled lightly. "I understand."

"G-good..." I nodded shakily, matching his gaze once more. "Because... I don't know how else to put it."

With his other hand, Antonio stroked my cheek, barely even touching my skin. Which... which felt really nice. Antonio leaned forward slightly, and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I should probably let you go now," Antonio said quietly, pulling away.

I knew he was right... but I didn't want him to. I wanted to stay with him... I wanted him to stay with me.

Antonio let go of my hand, but replaced it with one of his smiles. "Tell your brother I say hi."

"Sure..." I murmured, turning towards the door, and, opening it, I glanced back one more time towards Antonio, and... and smiled.

"Bye."


	12. The Problems

_Pfft... hey, guys, remember me?_

_Mein **Gott**, what's it been? Two weeks? More? DX I'm so sorry! So much shit just started piling up and I barely had any time to write at all... Damn... ._. Anyway..._

_Not my best chapter, so be warned. I just wanted to cover some stuff to kinda ease some confusion that you might not actually want to ask me about yet XD whatever. Hope this chapter kinda helps. Or not. Um... This story will start to get a little more, well, serious...? If you know what I mean.. ^^'' You'll see what I mean later._

_Anyway, sorry for the late update, thanks for the support, and please enjoy! *bows*_

_**x~X~x**_

I shut the door behind me, fighting down my slight excitement with only a small smile.

We... we held hands. We actually did.

And it was... fun.

I swallowed, trying not to let out some stupid grin. But suddenly I blinked. It was... quiet in here. Surprisingly quiet. Unusually quiet. _Suspiciously_ quiet.

Where was Feliciano?

I blinked, taking a few steps through the small apartment room into the main room, but he wasn't there watching TV, eating, reading, nothing. That was a little weird.

I rummaged through my head, trying to remember if he had sent me a text saying he was going anywhere. I checked my phone once more, but I didn't have any new messages.

Frowning, I started heading towards Feliciano's room. Maybe he had fallen asleep...? His door was closed, so that was a possibility.

Shrugging to myself, I took a hold of the doorknob, twisting it, and swung the door open. "Hey, Felician-"

I cut off suddenly, my eyes widened.

Feliciano was sure as hell in his room, with an uninvited German, in what seemed to be a pretty heated lip-lock. Their eyes were closed as Feliciano was letting out a soft whimpering sound in the kiss.

"Wh_-what the __**fuck**__ is going on here_?" My voice raised angrily, my hands curling into painful fists.

Feliciano and Ludwig immediately broke apart, both of their faces suddenly turning red. Feliciano covered his mouth in shock with a small sound of surprise.

"_Feliciano!_" Without even thinking about it, I took a few steps towards my brother, grabbing his wrist with an incredibly tight grip. "What the _hell _is going on here?" I glared, furious.

I couldn't believe this. My brother was actually... My fucking _brother_ had the damn guts to invite this bastard over when he _knows_ how much I hate him. And starts making out with him like it's nobody's business.

"B-brother, please d-don't be mad!" Feliciano cried out, turning away from me. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I just-!"

"Just _what_?" I demanded. Turning to Ludwig, who hadn't moved, only staring into space like he couldn't believe what was happening. "You better start fucking _explaining_," I spat at him.

Ludwig didn't overreact the way Feliciano did, but he was sure as hell embarrassed. "Lovino, please calm down." Ludwig tried. "We weren't doing anything more than th-"

"Than _that_?" I let go of Feliciano's wrist, and he flinched, beginning to rub at the red marks I left on it. "God, _damn it_, Feliciano!"

I raised my hand, but managed to force myself not to hit him. I felt my eyes sting with sheer anger.

"F-fratello, p-please!" Feliciano hiccuped, rubbing his red eyes with his hands. "Don't be mad at Ludwig, please!"

"I'll be mad at whoever I want." I glared at both of them. "Ludwig, get the _fuck_ out of here if you want to live another second."

Even though he knew that I probably couldn't do a thing to him physically, Ludwig darted out of the room instantly, leaving me alone with my brother.

I didn't look at Feliciano. I turned around, and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind me. I could hear Feliciano start to sob in his room.

I locked my bedroom door, covering my eyes with my hands.

Feliciano was... gay?

That didn't make sense. It didn't make _any_ sense.

Feliciano had _always _been interested in women. _Always_. He never so much as _hinted_ that he like boys that way.

And of all boys...

… he chose Ludwig.

"Damn it!" I swung a fist as the pillow, furious beyond words.

It's not just that I didn't even like Ludwig, it was that Feliciano hadn't told me anything about what had been going on between them. How long have they been doing that kind of shit behind closed doors? When Feliciano would go to his house over the weekend, is _that_ what they would do?

I gritted my teeth, running a hand through my hair roughly. This couldn't be happening... This just... had to be some sort of sick dream, some hallucination, some... something. But the faint sound of Feliciano's crying kept me reminded it was real.

_**x~X~x**_

I didn't leave my room that night.

Even at the time we usually ate dinner together, I didn't even consider eating with Feliciano. Not right after he pulled something like that.

I didn't even want to talk about it with Antonio. I didn't know how he would reply, and I really wasn't into thinking about this whole thing more.

It was about eleven or so at night when I heard a small knock at my door. My head shot up from book I had been currently reading, and I took off my headphones. Standing up, I opened the door to a nervous-looking Feliciano, his eyes still swollen from crying.

"What do you want?" I asked evenly.

"B-brother, I..." Feliciano broke off, biting his lip slightly. "I just really wanna apologize about... what happened."

I let out a long sigh, then shook my head. "Why did you do that? You _know _how I feel about you even _being_ with the damn idiot, and now you just invite him over and start...?"

"I know, f-fratello, I know it was really bad of me." I could see tears welling up in Feliciano's eyes, and the last thing I really needed was him to start crying on me.

"Look," I mumbled, looking away. "I'm not feeling up to talking about this right now."

"O-oh..." Feliciano bowed his head. "I-I understand... I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then..."

"Good night," I looked away, closing the door in front of him. I heard a very soft sigh of defeat, and his feet padding away from my room.

Feliciano was the only person I knew that hadn't really changed after all of these years, I realized with a downcast of my eyes. He had always been hyper, annoying, and childish, but that was okay. He was Feliciano, and I could deal with it.

I closed my eyes, leaning against my bed. I guess I had just hoped that even after all that's happening in my own life, that at least my own brother would remain the same.

_**x~X~x**_

The next day was Monday.

… Monday...

Damn, I hate Mondays.

The morning was pretty quiet. Feliciano kinda kept his head low the entire ride to the school, and I just stared out the window for the entire trip. Playing my music on my iPod loudly, I tried to concentrate on anything but my brother, which wasn't easy. Especially when that mental image of him making out with the person you hate most stuck in your head.

It wasn't until I was walking to my first hour class did I began to feel... off. Frowning, I tried to remember if I had left any important book or something for school at home. I shook my head. Now I'm just being paranoid.

Oh. _That's _what it was.

Antonio hasn't texted me all morning. _That _was highly unusual. That crazy kid would send me one of those dumb '_Good morning~!_' texts, which is pretty much how our conversations start.

But he he hasn't texted me. Maybe I had my phone on silent...? I reached into my pocket, and pulled out...

Nothing.

I stopped walking. I had left my phone in my room.

"_Damn it!_" I swore to myself. Glaring at myself, I stuffed my hands into their pockets, turning the last corner to the classroom. This day was just getting better and _better..._

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. I ran a hand over my eyes, forehead, and through my hair. I was tired. Well, that was an understatement. I was fucking _exhausted_. I had about four hours of sleep the night before. I let out a low sigh.

"Are you all right?"

My eyes shot open at the sudden voice right next to me. Curious, green eyes met mine.

"H-hey, Antonio." I muttered, looking down. "What's goin' on?"

"Are you okay?" Antonio's head tilted slightly, his expression rather solemn.

"Yeah." I looked back up to him. "What about you? You're feeling better, right?"

"Perfectly!" Antonio nodded, smiling at me. "Thank you so much for asking~"

"Don't thank me." I shrugged.

Antonio paused, looking at me, and then continued, "So, you know how-"

"Heyyyy, guys!" A loud voice cut Antonio off. My eyes narrowed darkly as Alfred approached us, a huge, stupid grin on his face, as he waved his hand. A slightly smaller blonde with noticeable eyebrows followed closely, though he didn't seem anywhere as thrilled as his friend did.

Antonio turned, smiling at the two. "Hello, Alfred. What's up?"

"Not much, man." Alfred popped the bubble he had just made with his gum. "Um, what was I gonna say...? Oh, yeah!" He gestured to the boy behind him. "You know Artie, right? Arthur? Well, of course not. He's a new student here, ya know? And he's takin' Spanish, but since it's, like, _nowhere_ near the beginning of the school year, he was kinda wondering if you could give him some extra help or somethin'."

"Oh, I see." Antonio nodded. "I could do that." Turning to Arthur, he gave him a smile, and offered out his right hand. "Antonio Carriedo, nice to meet you."

Arthur took a small step towards Antonio, and shook his hand, returning the smile. "Arthur Kirkland."

I looked away. I had this weird sinking feeling in my stomach. It was making me sick.

The bell rang. I stepped into the classroom without a second glance.

_**x~X~x**_

Lunch.

I wasn't feeling too hungry as I aimlessly walked through the school campus. I rubbed the back of my neck wearily. Science had been a bitch as usual, and we had a popquiz in math, and I _swear_ the teacher purposely tested us on the three most difficult math subjects for me. She never liked me, anyways. English we had to write a couple paragraphs about an assigned topic, which is never easy.

Instictively, I tried to check if I had gotten any texts messages on my phone, but that's pretty much impossible when I don't have it. I rounded the corner to my little isolated area of the school.

My eyebrows raised as I spotted Antonio, crouching against the brick wall behind him. But as I continued walking towards him, I blinked. I stopped, just in front of him.

"... You're smoking?"

Antonio looked up at me, taking the white cigarette from his lips. He grinned almost sheepishly. "Hey, Lovi."

"You smoke?" I echoed myself. This was... weird. I didn't expect him to...

"Sometimes." Antonio admitted. He stood up, and gently pulled me into a hug. Strangely enough, as I finally gave in to lightly – _lightly_, I swear! - hug him back, he didn't smell like smoke. He smelled normal. Like the outdoors, kinda like tomatoes, and... w-whatever else the idiot smells like.

We sat back down on the ground, and I watched as Antonio drew in a breath and exhale smoke. I could smell that smoke, but it wasn't a bad thing. It was actually... quite relaxing.

Without really even thinking, I leaned my head against Antonio's shoulder. I could feel him glance to me, and probably even smile, but didn't say anything.

We sat like that for a good five minutes or so, just quiet. Antonio had tossed away the useless cigarette, and I began to long for scent again.

... Why?

I blinked. Why did I seem seem so addicted to it? It's not like I've ever smoked in my life...

I let out a long breath, closing my eyes. I remembered.

"Grandpa used to smoke," I heard myself mutter, half talking to Antonio.

"That's right." Antonio seemed to recall suddenly, too.

"How do you know him? My grandfather, I mean." I asked without hesitation.

"Well," Antonio looked up into the clear, cloudless sky. "He was the headmaster of this school, right? He founded it, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "He did." I shifted off of his shoulder, looking out straight ahead, not focused on anything. Then, "Why are you tutoring Arthur?"

Oh, God... I didn't mean for it to come out all jealous-girlfriend like...

"He needs the help," Antonio shrugged, seeming not to really notice how weird that sounded to my own ears. "And I do speak Spanish natively, so I suppose..."

"Strange." I commented. "I've never once heard you speak Spanish before."

Antonio flashed a grin at me. "Well, I've texted it to you, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _sure_, but-"

Antonio interupted me with a smirk, "¿Pero _qué_, mi amor?"

I thwacked the side of his head, and felt my face flush slightly, as I just stared forward. I knew that _one_ word at least.

But … Damn...

He sounded _really... _nice... when he spoke Spanish.

I swallowed, avoiding his gaze, earning myself a small chuckle from Antonio. "See? I'd be an okay tutor, what do you think?"

"But, I mean," I turned to him, trying to find the right words without sounding too stupid. "When I, I mean, when you tutored, well, helped me out with, um..." I groaned in embarassment, covering my face with my hand. So much for not sounding too stupid.

"I understand." Antonio turned to me. His eyes softened, and his voice seemed comfortingly. "But nothing's going to happen. I promise. We won't even study at my place – we'll go to a library or something. I swear, there's nothing to worry about."

I didn't reply.

_**x~X~x**_

Fourth hour. History.

Gilbert approached my desk before the final bell rang. He casually leaned against it, watching as I pulled out my binder on my desk, fishing around my backpack for a pencil.

"Hey, kid." Gilbert grinned at me. I looked up at him blankly. "What do you want?"

"Not much," He leaned closer to me, and asked in a lower tone, "How's Antonio?"

"Fine." I replied shortly. "He's here, if you haven't seen him."

"I have," Gilbert shrugged. "But you can never really tell, right?" Then he grinned. "So, hey, the main reason I'm here – did you get that esaay done?"

My eyes widened.

_Damn it!_

"Th-that five-page essay?" I croaked out.

Gilbert nodded slowly, looking at me like the moron I was feeling like. "Yeah."

"Oh, _shit_..." I hissed. "I_ totally_ forgot about that..."

"Eh, that's okay," Gilbert waved his hand. "It's no big deal – I was just wondering."

"But it _is_ a big deal..." I let my head fall on my desk with a small _thud_. "Fuck... I've been so damn busy all weekend, I had practically no time to work on it at all..."

I sat up, and glanced in Antonio's direction. He was pulling a few pages from his folder, and by the looks of it, I guessed it was the essay. Of course that bastard would have it done already. Hell, he probably had it finished before he got sick.

I ended up spending the rest of that class hour just freaking out about my grade. There was no way I would be able to finish that essay in less than two days, and with each day late, ten percent is lost from the assignment. I bit my lip, beginning to nervously tap on my desk with my pencil, loosing attention on what the teacher was saying.

The sound of someone coughing brought me back from day-dreaming. I looked to my left to see Ivan coughing into his hand. Just a few seconds later, he was copying notes from the board again. I sighed. I guess cold season was among us again.

I happened to notice that Antonio was staring at Ivan for a little while longer than I would think to be unawkward... or maybe that was my imagination.

After about another ten quiet minutes of writing notes about the conclusion of the Cold War, the coughing was back. I could tell Ivan was trying to keep it down, but it sounded rough. He stood up, and, with everyone's eyes following him, he walked to the teacher's desk, where he spoke quietly with her for a moment. She nodded, and Ivan walked out of the classroom door. I shrugged to myself. If I had a cough like that, I'd probably want a drink of water, too, shoot.

After class, I walked to the normal pick-up area near the back of the school, and waited for Feliciano. I had tried to keep it out of my mind, but I think I was starting to get over what happened the night before.

I began to think about what Antonio and I had talked about during lunch. He never really answered how he knew my grandfather, which I was honestly pretty curious about. I began to wonder how they even met, if Grandpa new anything about Antonio, or... Whatever.

"Did something happen between you and your brother?"

I jumped, startled. Quicky turning around, I spotted Antonio standing just a few feet from me. "Damn it, Antonio," I muttered. "Tell me next time before you decide to give me another heart attack."

I asserted my gaze from him, not feeling so up to answering his question.

"Sorry," Antonio smiled at me, sitting down. "But, really, did something happen?"

"What makes you say that?" I scraped the bottom of my foot on the gravel.

"Well, it just seems like something's been on your mind lately, and I was wondering if Feliciano had anything to do with it." Antonio's voice seemed completely innocent.

"Nah... Nothin' happened."

Okay, I am _officially_ convinced that Antonio can read minds.

Which scared the living _fuck_ out of me.

I immediately tried not to think of anything that involved... anything I didn't want him to know I was thinking. Which is _really _hard, especially when he's sitting right next to me.

"I'm not totally convinced." Antonio said finally. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to."

A few moments of silence came upon us as I tried to think of a different conversation starter.

"Oh, yeah!" Antonio suddenly snapped his fingers. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Aaaand Antonio beat me to it. Again. He's developed quite a habit for that.

"Oh yeah?" I glanced up at him. "Who might that be? Another creepy vampire friend of yours?"

"Percisely!"

I stared at him. "That was... metaphorical."

Antonio laughed. He... he had a nice laugh. "Well, either way, she should be coming to school tomorrow, and I think you should get to know her!"

"'Her?'" I echoed lamely. "It's a girl?"

... I was never good with girls...

"Yeah," Antonio nodded. "She's cool, don't worry. You'll like her." He winked at me, and I looked away quickly.

Feliciano came to pick me up about five minutes later. Antonio left with a wave of his hand, saying something about texting me later... Moron. I knew he would. He always does.

"Good day at school, Lovino?" Feliciano asked me brightly, but I knew he was still a little uncertian. He only called me Lovino when he was a little nervous about how I might react to something.

"I guess." I mumbled, staring out the window. I blinked, suddenly catching sight of Ivan, just by the exit of the school. A girl who looked about a year, maybe two, younger than Ivan was with him. Ivan was coughing in what seemed in a pretty harsh matter, one hand on his knee while the other covered his mouth. The girl with him was rubbing his back, seeming to calm him down with whatever she was saying, but it didn't look like it was working.

Following her with my gaze, I tried to remember if I had ever seen that girl here before. Long brown hair – was that a bow in her hair...? I couldn't tell.

I shrugged it off, and directed by attention to Feliciano. I figured if I wanted to try and just forget what happened yesterday, I should just act like it never even happened.

"... Spaghetti tonight?"


	13. The Girl

It was about midnight when I got the text.

I was reading the lastest chapter of a novel we began in class last month, my finger creasing the page out of bad habit, and my other hand twirling a small lock of hair mindlessly. I was a little less than halfway through the chapter, when I heard my phone vibrate on the other side of the room. I looked up, then let out an exagerated sigh. Standing, I mentally cussed out whoever thought it would be funny to text me at such a time, but instantly stopped when I saw it was from Antonio.

Scanning it, it read:

_Are you ready to meet her?_

I blinked. _Her...?_ Oh. That's right... but... _what?_

I texted back:

_Now?_

Was Antonio going to take me to meet his little friend in the middle of the goddamn night? I had just figured that, I don't know, I would meet her sometime this upcoming weekend, or something. My phone vibrated again:

_If that's okay with you. I know it's pretty late and all, but she can't stay for long, and I want to make sure you meet her soon-ish :3_

Well, that settled it. Repling it was no problem, and that I would meet him outside in a few minutes, I began to get ready. With a flick of my wrist, snapping the phone shut, I began to get dressed back into some casual clothes. I actually remembered to bring my phone, which I slipped into my front pocket of my jeans.

Snatching the house keys, I exited my room, quietly closing the door behind me. I wasn't sure if Feliciano had gone to sleep or not, and I wasn't about to take any chances.

I climbed down the stairs as silently as I could. As I approached the living room, I saw the faint flow of the television, and I wondered if my brother was still awake...

Or not. Rounding around the last corner, I found him alseep on the couch, sleeping soundly. I rolled my eyes, reaching for the TV remote. I turned it off, and, grabbing the blanket we kept hanging on the couch, I draped it over him. Then, I ducked out the front door.

The apartment halls were completely and eerily silent. Trying not to linger on the thought too much, I hurried downstairs to the groundfloor, where I checked out, and stepped out of the complex and into the cold night sky.

I shivered at first, slightly, rubbing a hand over my arm. Why hadn't I brought a jacket? Walking down the street where Antonio would likely pick me up, I looked up at the sky. Only a couple dozen stars were visible, due to the vibrant lights of the city, I thought.

In the far distance, I could hear the sound of an ambulance's siren, and I looked around briefly, but couldn't find it. But what I did find was a very familiar-looking Corvette pulling into the entrance. I heard the door's lock open with a small _click_ when it stopped right in front of me, and I quickly got in.

"Glad you could make it," Antonio told me, already beginning to drive out of the apartment plaza. "Sorry for such an early call..."

"Don't worry about it," I buckled up the seat belt. "I wasn't really doing anything, anyway. So," I glanced out the window. "Where are we going?"

"To her house." Antonio replied simply, his eyes trained on the road ahead of us.

"How far away do you think that is?" I asked, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. I didn't want to be gone for too long – Feliciano would flip out.

"Not to far from here, maybe about... fifteen minutes or so."

"All right..." Without having anything else to do, I pulled out my cell phone, a little less than unsurprised to have no new messages. So instead, I turned my attention to Antonio. He seemed a little... uneasy. His hands were stiff on the steering wheel, his gaze staying on the road, like something was on his mind.

Who exactly was this girl we were going to meet?

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I could handle one vampire, adding Gilbert to the deal is a slight outstretch, but _three_? I swallowed. What was her story?

"So, ah," I cleared my throat, hoping it didn't sound as awkward as I felt. "Why can't she come around very often?"

Antonio shrugged. "She's got other stuff to do. She lives in a different country, so it's rare if she's ever in the area."

"Why would she come in the first place?" I asked.

Antonio gave a short, uncertain laugh. "Ah... Because, well, I'm here."

Almost sounded a little egotistic to me, but at the same time, there was something in his voice that gave me the assumption that it wasn't necessarily a _good_ thing.

I found myself to be replaying the conversation Antonio and I held about this girl after school that afternoon, and without thinking, I said, "I thought you said that I would meet her in school?"

"Oh, yeah," Antonio glanced out the window before swiching lanes down the street. "Change of plans, actually. She said something about it being urgent that I meet up with her as soon as possible, and apparently, the next day wasn't soon enough."

"Couldn't she just tell you what was so damn important over the phone, or however you guys were communicating?"

With a heavy sigh, Antonio said, "Wish she could."

I raised my eyebrows, expectant for an explaination. Antonio caught my look. "The, ah... there are some connections on, let's just say, higher ground, and the only way we can talk safely is face-to-face."

"So, basically, wire taps or something?" I suggested stupidly.

Antonio clicked his tongue. "Nearly. It's been about a month since I've changed my cell number, so it's a possibility that they have access to it."

I blinked, processing that. "You mean they can find out your phone number, and read your messages and calls? Isn't that pretty much _stalking_?"

"Pretty much."

I stared out the front window, watching as we zoomed past numerous houses and other cars, and I couldn't help but wonder if Antonio was speeding a bit. A bit meaning about twenty miles an hour over the speed limit.

"So..." I cleared my throat, trying to find the most normal way to say this, "What is the back story on this girl?"

"She," Antonio thought for a moment. "She is the daughter of a small part of the family one of the Beilschmidt's have managed to persuade into serving to their cause."

"So she's... not exactly on our – I mean, your – side?" I wasn't understanding why Antonio was taking me to meet a vampire who wants the freedom to kill any human she wants to.

"No, she is," Antonio replied rather cheerfully. "See, she's what we sort of call an espionage for us."

"Spy?" I repeated in a more simple language. "So, she _does_ help you guys out?"

"Yeah," Antonio nodded. We were pulling into a small neighborhood now, and I began to figure we were getting close. "Actually, she's _been_ spying for us for more than one hundred and sixty years now."

"O-oh?" I stammered. Okay, so... she's good at what she does.

Antonio stopped the car at the very last house on the end of the street. I opened the door, blindly stepping out into the complete darkness. Once my eyes adjusted, I found myself in the driveway of a somewhat small, quaint looking home. It was a one-story place, with nice looking grass in the front yard.

Did a vampire like Antonio, who lived in a goddamn castle, really live in such a simple place like this?

I followed Antonio up to the front door. I had sort of expected him to, I don't know, knock on the front door, but instead he just walked straight in, locking the door behind him. I just tailed behind him, casting glances among the house.

We walked through what seemed to be the living room, where two small couches and a television were located. Then around the corner was a kitchen, which we walked right past, and out the backdoor, located across the kitchen. Closing the glass sliding door behind me, I took a good look around the backyard.

It was simple, really. Grass covered most of the yard while a table and a few chairs were just next to the outside window, and a brick wall closing the entire yard off from everywhere else. It was lit by a few lights on the side of the house, so I could actually see where I was going.

Antonio led me around the side of the house. Leaning against the wall with her hands in her jean pockets, a young woman was speaking to... Gilbert?

I double blinked. What was Gilbert doing here? Wasn't he in Canada just a few days ago, or something like that?

"- least stop complaining about it until your boyfriend gets back? Seriously, it's not my fault you forget to get a dri- Toni!"

Apparently the girl finally spotted us in the middle of her rant towards Gilbert. She beamed happily, waving a single hand towards us. Meanwhile, Gilbert just rolled his eyes at the girl, and clearly wasn't paying any attention to her lecture.

The the girl was a bit shorter than me, I realized, as she came towards us. Blonde hair with fair skin, she wasn't bad looking. Her eyes ere bright green, and she wore dark jeans and a red tight-fitting shirt.

"Hi!" The girl outstretched a hand towards me. I shook her hand nervously, slightly stunned from the gesture. "I'm Femke." She grinned. "You must be Lovino, right?"

"That's right," I replied, trying to calm down a bit. She – Femke? - wasn't as intimidating, I guess, as I thought she'd be.

"That's a cute name." Femke turned to Antonio. "You're so late," She rolled her eyes, jabbing his cheek with one finger. "Gil and I began to think you weren't even gonna come."

Antonio brushed her hand away. "Well, we're here now, so... Wait - Gilbert's here?" He peered over her shoulder, catching sight of the familar albino.

"Yes, and he's _been_ here since eleven." Femke huffed. "But, anyway!" She beckoned towards Gilbert. "About the main reason he's here... Um..." She glanced towards me, then to Antonio uneasily. "How much does he, well, know about this...?"

"He knows pretty much everything." Antonio replied. "Well, I haven't gotten around to telling him why I'm going to sch-"

"Perfect!" Femke said loudly, cutting Antonio off completely. "Well, Lovi, to make this super simple on you, we need to tell you why Antonio is suddenly going to your school all of the sudden." She stared at me. "Do you know why?"

"Not really." My gaze shifted around.

"That works," Femke brought her hands together sharply. "Let's go inside, shall we? We can talk there."

Antonio and I lingered outside for a little while as Gilbert and Femke walked back into the house.

"She's a little unusual, isn't she?" Antonio commented.

"Antonio." I turned to him. "Why _are_ you going to this school? I don't think a real education means much to someone like you. No offense."

"You're right. It doesn't mean anything to me." Antonio sighed. Then, "Let Femke explain, all right? She'll cover everything. I need to talk to Gilbert, anways."

"Okay," I replied in a small voice, and followed him inside.

_**x~X~x**_

Twenty minutes later, I found myself seated on one of the couches in the living room next to Femke, and a cup of hot chocolate in front of me on the coffee table. Antonio and Gilbert were off talking in some other room, and I guessed I was in for a pretty lengthy story.

"So," Femke took a breath, crossing her legs. "Do you know about the three main families that are, well, against our cause?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And I know that the Beilschmidt family is one of them."

"Oh, good. This will make things easier." Femke smiled breezily, taking a sip of her tea she had made for herself earlier. "What else do you know about them?"

"Not much," I admitted, trying to remember anything else Antonio might have mentioned.

"Okay, well, let me back up a bit." Femke said carefully. "I understand that you don't know why Antonio goes to your school, which I'll explain." She stared at me, pursing her lips, thinking.

"All right... First, you need to know that one the families is highly dangerous, and is our biggest threat currently." Femke began. "We know of only one member of this family, but we believe him to be the leader, I suppose you could say, of them all. Now, we have proof that this one vampire attends different schools, which is how he gets his victims."

"Victims meaning... Drinking their blood?" I asked, trying to get all of through my head.

"Yes." Femke nodded. "Basically, he preys on innocent, young girls that he captivates, and turning around and drinking their blood, and killing them."

"Killing them?" I echoed. "But why?" Antonio's never drunk enough of my blood to actually kill me, why would this guy?

"Blood is much more satisfying when you can drink all of it at once." Femke replied evenly. "But with this tactic, he only needs to drink every five days or so, contrary to our daily, or every-other day agenda."

"Oh." I nodded slowly. "I think I get it. So, Antonio's going to my school to look for this creep?"

"Wow, you catch on quick!" Femke laughed. "Good! I'm glad you're not a complete moron like every other boy your age I've met!"

I think I'll take that as a compliment.

"Then, does that mean Antonio's found him?" I asked.

Femke's suddenly happiness disappeared, and she bit her lip. "No, he hasn't. None of us have in a while, actually. We haven't had decent contact in him in a few months now..."

I didn't reply at once. Femke continued, "What _is_ a little helpful is that we know it should be just about time for him to find a new target."

"How is that in any way helpful?" I asked, not catching on.

"Well," Femke said uncomfortably. "It means that signs of thirst will begin to appear."

"Signs of thirst...?"

"I'm told that you've already seen Antonio's." Femke told me. I blinked. Have I?

Femke must have seen my confused expression, because she gave me another hint. "He was sick."

"Oh." I realized, feeling like an idiot. "But, wait, that was just because he drank the wrong blood...?"

"Same thing happens." Femke shrugged, taking another sip of tea. "Wait a second... wrong blood?" She looked back up at me. "You mean you're telling me that you two are-?"

"Yeah, yeah, all that shit," I trained my focus on the untouched mug of hot chocolate in front of me.

"That makes sense! That's so cute, you two together~" I could practically _hear_ her gushing all over about it.

I groaned, wanting to drop the topic. "What were you just saying?"

"Oh, right!" Femke nodded. "So... that's something to look out for."

"What's something to look out for? Beer?"

I nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Gilbert, followed by Antonio, casually strolling back into the living room. Gilbert took a lazy seat at the opposite couch, folding his arms behind his head. "But seriously – do you have any here?"

"It's in the fridge," Femke rolled her eyes. "Where is always is."

Antonio sat down next to me, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Sorry to interupt."

"You didn't, sweety," Femke waved her hand aimlessly. "I'm pretty much done, anyway."

Antonio let out a long sigh. "I just can't believe we still can't find him... I mean, how hard can it be? He's been in the same damn country for nearly three years."

_Three years...?_ I felt a slight chill. "So that's why you moved to Italy." I glanced to Antonio. "You were looking for this guy."

"I'm starting to think he left the country," Gilbert walked back into the room, a glass bottle of beer in his hand.

"He wouldn't do that," Femke told him.

"Well, he's obviously not in this school." Antonio ran a hand over his face tiredly. "We're going to have to do a bit more research, and get a new lead."

I reached for my hot chocolate, thinking. I watched as the very last bits of whipped cream slowly melted into the liquid, and I began to bite the inside of my cheek. Hot chocolate... Was a little unusual during this time of year. It wasn't even close to Winter yet. Which I wasn't complaining about, honestly. Comes Winter, comes a lot of smaller, more annoying things. Like shoveling snow, cold season, heating bills... I made a face. Why couldn't it just be Fall all the time?

All of the sudden, I felt a very strange sensation as I ran through what I just thought to myself. My eyes widened as a very small idea came into my mind.

... Cold season?

"Is it possible," I said aloud. "That different vampires recieve different sicknesses when they're lacking blood?"

"Huh?" I wasn't sure who said it, but I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Well, that's actually... true." Femke responded, seeming taken aback. "What are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't it be suspicious," I continued, "If someone were to suddenly catch an illness that you don't typically get during this time of year?"

"Time of year?" Gilbert repeated, taking a swig of beer. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Antonio should know." I looked up, matching my gaze with Antonio's. His eyes were wide, and I think he was starting to understand what I was getting at. "Remember during fourth hour?"

"Ivan." Antonio confirmed. "I remember."

"What happened?" Femke demanded. "Who's Ivan?"

"Ivan didn't look one hundred percent today," Antonio told her. "He was coughing – sounded like a cold."

"A cold...? In this time of year?" Femke gasped quietly. "That shouldn't be right."

"Wait, wait, wait," Gilbert cut in. "Who's to say it was a cold? It could be anything else – y'know, like, bronchitis, pneumonia."

"I doubt someone infected with one of those diseases would be too willing to go to school." Femke said.

"Plus," I remembed seeing him after school. "There was a girl with him when I saw him later, who seemed pretty concerned with him, but he looked like he was just trying to blow it off. He didn't seem to worried about himself."

"We need to look into this." Femke said suddenly. Opening the top drawer of the coffee table, she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "What's his name again?"

"Ivan," I told her, which she scribbled down in somewhat readable handwritting.

"Last name?"

"I... I don't know." I frowned. I don't think I've ever heard anyone even say his last name before.

Femke sighed. "Well, that's okay. If this is really our guy, it's probably an alias anyway. Antonio," Antonio nodded. "I've got it. I'll do what I can."

"Good," Femke ripped the paper of the pad. "In the meantime, keep in touch, and I'll keep the notes. Lovino, I want your cell phone number..."

After exchanging phone numbers, Femke seemed rather thrilled. "This could be it, you know!" She exclaimed, running over the bio on Ivan she had written down. "This could be him!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Fem," Gilbert warned, finishing off the rest of his beer.

"I'm not," Femke said quickly. "But even if it's not _him_, it could be a different one." She grinned. "I'm signing up for that school."

"What?" Antonio and Gilbert yelped at the same time. My eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Femke, you don't have to," Antonio told her. "Besides, if-"

"Oh, be quiet." Femke flicked Antonio's shoulder. "You can't stop me, and you know it. It's been a while since I've been to school – I think it'll be fun."

_**x~X~x**_

My eyes slipped closed again, and a silent yawn escaped my lips.

It was about three-thirty in the morning, and I was exhausted.

I was leaning against Antonio's shoulder on the couch, half-listening to the conversation between him, Gilbert and Femke. Gilbert was already on his third beer, but was barely phased by it.

Femke had skipped off about an hour ago to change into some pajamas, so she was curled up on the couch with another cup of tea, laughing about... something. I think it was a comment Antonio had made about Gilbert's hair. I don't know. My mind was starting to shut off, really.

I was really trying to stay awake, not only because it would be weird if I fell asleep on Antonio, but because I was the only one tired here in the first place.

"So, are you two, like, officially going out?" I heard Femke ask, and my eyes shot open.

"I would say so," Gilbert replied smugly. "He's the cutest guy, really."

Oh. She was talking about Gilbert's lover... wait. 'He'?

I tried to hold back another yawn, rubbing my eyes. Looks like I'm not the only one who's interested in guys... Are all vampires homosexual? Did that make Femke...?

I didn't want to think about it.

"So, you gotta tell me," I heard Femke say. "How did he find out about you being a vampire?"

I actually tried to listen – I was a little curious myself. But my phone had different plans.

I felt it start to buzz in my pocket, and a sinking feeling had began to form in my stomach. As a reached for it, I saw that it was a call. I sat up, ignoring Antonio's gaze on me, and flipped my phone open.

"_Lovi, where are you? Ve~ I was so worried, I thought something happened! Don't ever just leave the house like that without telling me!"_

I hissed irritably. "Feliciano, calm down," I said in a low voice. "I just went out for a bit. You were asleep."

"_You should have left me a note...!"_

"Wasn't necessary." I muttered. "Is there anything else you need?"

"_Ve~ when will you be back?"_

"I don't know," I said, exasperated. "Maybe in an hour or so..."

I could hear Feliciano let out an annoyed huff. _"Fine... Where are you, anways?"_

"Er..." I thought quickly. "Antonio's house. I'll get a ride back home later, okay?"

"_All righty, then~ Well, I'll see you later - Bye, fratello!"_

Enough of _that_. I closed my phone with a satisfactory _snap_, then turned back to Antonio. "Feliciano's worrying." I mumbled to him. "I should probably get going..."

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked me. "You don't look like you could even stand up..."

"Not much I can do about that." I leaned my head against the back of the couch.

"Lovi, why don't you stay here for the night?" My eyes opened at Femke, who was watching me intently. "It's absolutely no problem, and we can get you back home in the morning."

That was a really tempting offer.

"Settled!" Femke announced before I replied. "Antonio, would you mind showing him to the bedroom?"

"Sure thing." Antonio smiled at me. He stood, and, taking my hand, helped me up.

"God, this is so embarrassing." I muttered to myself as we walked down the hallway.

"No, it's not," Antonio gently squeezed my hand. "I apologize for dragging you out at such an hour – it was my fault."

I didn't have the energy to tell him to stop blaming himself, so I just shook my head.

"Ah, here's the bedroom." Antonio opened the door, revealing a well-sized room with what seemed to be a queen-sized bed, along with a desk, chair, and wardrobe. Reminded me of a much-simpler version of Antonio's bedroom.

... And, damn, a bed has never seemed more comfortable to me in my entire life.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I felt Antonio let go of my hand.

"Sure... Thanks." I looked to him. "It was... pretty fun, actually."

"Glad you thought so," Antonio chuckled. "Femke's so happy with you, though, I don't think we would have ever gone back and checked Ivan of all people."

"I just hope she's not disappointed if it's not him," I told him quietly. "I don't wanna raise her hopes if it's not even him."

"Don't worry." Antonio touched my forehead softly, his fingers running through my hair gently. "Everything will work out."

I took his hand in mine, silently enjoying how our fingers intertwined. "I know."

Antonio hugged me, pulling me close. I closed my eyes momentarily, resting my head on his shoulder. Then he let go, still smiling.

"I should let you get some sleep." Antonio told me.

"Right." I sighed. "Good night, I guess..."

"Good night, Lovi." Leaning toward me slightly, he kissed my cheek, and I felt my face heat up.

"Y-yeah..." I fumbled over my own words. Antonio gave a small laugh, then began to walk down the hall. Before I gave myself another opportunity to humiliate myself even further, I turned around, shutting the door behind me.

I made my way towards the bed, kicking off my socks and shoes as I did so. Not really sure if Antonio was going to wake me up the next morning, I decided to play it safe and leave my shirt on.

... Because that pervert was sure to get a kick out of something like that.

... Idiot.


	14. The Values

I woke up the next morning to a cool, soft touch on my cheek. I liked the feeling. A lot. And I didn't feel like opening my eyes quite yet. Kind of a feminine awakening, but I was so groggy I didn't really care- I mean notice, damn it.

"Lovi..."

I just curled into myself further, clutching the pillow into my chest. But this bastard wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"Oh, Lovi~"

I felt him kiss my cheek slowly, and I felt my face begin to heat up slightly. Just slightly. But I opened my eyes, and saw Antonio sit up again, smiling at me.

"Oh, hi." I groaned as I sat up, feeling my neck crack as I did so. Ow. "I just had the weirdest dream about you waking me up like I was some goddamn princess."

"Ah haha! Good morning to you, too, Lovi!" Antonio smiled brightly, probably just ignoring my little side comment there. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess." I responded, covering my mouth when a giant yawn escaped it. "I suppose you didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Nope!" Antonio beamed at me.

I swung my legs around the side of my bed, and just then did I realize that I wasn't at my house. Or Antonio's.

I looked up to meet those happy-looking green eyes, and said immediately, "I need to get home."

"Sure," Antonio nodded. I stood up, running a hand through my messy hair. "Did you want some breakfast before we go? I think Femke's making something for Gilbert, she could make extra."

"No, thanks." I shook my head. "Feliciano is probably having a heart attack right around now. I gotta get back home. I'll just get something to eat then. What time is it?"

"About..." Antonio glanced to the watch on his right wrist. "Just about ten-thirty."

"Oh, hell..."

I followed Antonio through the house, and into the kitchen, where I spotted Gilbert laying casually across the couch, talking to Femke, who appeared to be making pancakes.

"-sure you use lots and _lots_ of extra maple syrup," Gilbert was rambling to her. "That's the way Matty makes them, and they're _aweso_-"

"Good morning, Lovino!" Femke exclaimed, as she finished flipping over a pair of well-cooked pancakes, smiling cheerfully at me. "Hungry?"

"No, thanks."

"I'm taking Lovi back home," Antonio told her, as I spotted and slipped on my shoes, which were still located next to the front door.

"Aw, that's a shame." Femke commented, reaching for a plate nearby. On said plate, she served up the two pancakes, and handed it to Gilbert. He lunged for the bottle of what appeared to be maple syrup next to his fork and knife.

Femke continued, "You'll have to come by often, okay?" She smiled at me. I just nodded lamely. I didn't even know when I might see her again.

After sharing some simple good-byes and not even bothering to figure out what the hell pancake-face was trying to say with a mouthful of syrup, Antonio and I left Femke's house without any further distractions. Antonio took my hand into his as we walked to his car, and the entire god damn time I was staring at my feet, that stupid, _rebellious_ smile on my face.

"So, ah, Lovi?" Antonio asked as I shut the car door behind me, reaching around the for the seatbelt. I didn't usually actually ever use one, but I figured since I was with Antonio, I could at lease pretend to be decent.

"Yeah?" I glanced to him, frowning at the uncertainty in his voice. Whenever he sounded like that, it always made me feel like something wasn't right.

"Do you mind if when we get back to your place, I, well... Can...?" Antonio bit his lip, hesitant. "Do you think I could get a drink?"

"You bastard," I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can. You don't have to ask like I might say no."

"Okay, then. Sorry, Lovi..." Antonio laughed nervously.

"Stop apologizing, moron." I stared at my hands, my fingers curling around the edge hem of my shirt. "It's not like you can help it."

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket, I saw that I had a new message. It was from Feliciano. I prepared myself for anything.

_Good morning, fratello~ i'm going to a little party at Luddy's place today, i'll be back kinda late though. Have fun with Tonio!_

I glared. But what was a little weird was that he didn't even _try _yelling at me about not coming home last night. I guess staying out all night is just becoming a habit to me.

But seriously? Really? Was he _really_ going to go visit that freak? _Really_? _Right_ after what just happened?

"Something wrong?" Antonio asked me, noticing me staring incredulously at my cell phone.

"I don't know." I responded thickly. "Feliciano's going to be gone all day, which is nice..."

"But...?"

"But he's out with that German bastard."

"Another one?" Antonio grinned. "It's not Gilbert, is it?"

"No," I replied, putting my phone away. "This one's name is Ludwig."

"Ludwig?" Antonio repeated.

"Mm-hm..." I sighed, looking out the window.

"That name sounds a little familiar to me." Antonio went on curiously. "I wonder if I know him."

I didn't answer to that. I don't know how Antonio might know Ludwig, especially since they don't go to the same school. Wait.

School?

"Oh, fuck." My head shot up suddenly.

"What is it?" Antonio turned to me, looking worried.

"What day is it?" I asked him, sinking farther into my seat with dread.

"Tuesday." Antonio blinked. "Why?"

"Why? Because I have _school, _that's why!" I gritted my teeth. "I've already missed too many days already, not to mention my grade probably sucks anyway because of the homework. God, damn it..."

"I'm so sorry, Lovi, that's my fault." Antonio admitted uncomfortably. "I've been dragging you out so much-"

"It's not your fault, damn it, stop it." I sighed, my head in my hands. "I'm such a fucking _idiot_."

School was becoming a burden to me, I was beginning to realize. I was quiet. I didn't want to think about that anymore.

"We're here, Lovi." Antonio told me, and I looked up to see the familiar apartment complex in front of us.

"That was pretty fast," I said absentmindedly, unbuckling my seat belt. Fifteen minutes does go by fast. Antonio gave a half shrug, half nod thing.

"Want me to walk you up?" He smiled at me, and for some incredibly stupid reason, I was unable to decline.

I silently wished that Antonio would... would, well, um... hold my hand as we were walking up the the building, but at the same time, I knew that I would have scowled at him if he were to try.

Public display of affection was not my strong point.

Or unawakward-point.

I need to come up with more creative ways of describing my emotions.

Um... Anyway. So I was currently fumbling with the key to unlock the apartment door, eventually opening it. I stepped inside the room first, then closing it after Antonio.

"I like you're house, Lovi." Antonio said randomly as I kicked off my shoes near the entrance. I blinked, a little surprised. "Yeah?"

Antonio just nodded cutely - I mean normally – and said, "My house is way too big for just one person." He made a face. "Living in a place where you don't have to walk a quarter mile just to get something to eat sounds pretty nice."

I just rolled my eyes with a small, _small!, _smile. "I've never lived anywhere besides here, so I wouldn't know."

"You mean your grandfather lived here with you?"

"Yeah." I took a seat at the couch, my elbows propped up behind me. Antonio sat next to me, crossing one leg over the other.

"If you don't mind me asking... how did your grandfather...?"

"We don't know." I looked down. "It was unexpected, really. No one saw it coming."

"He was a great person." Antonio nodded. "Very funny." He smiled. "He sort of reminds me of your brother."

Of course he did.

... I really didn't want to talk about this...

"Anyway..." I turned to Antonio, and, mindlessly putting my hand on my shoulder, said, "Do you want...?"

"Yes, please!" Antonio's attitude brightened, and I had to force myself not to make some sort of dumb, smiling expression at that. "A-all right, then..."

I raised my hand to move the collar of my shirt away, but Antonio stopped me. With a smile, he asked, "May I?"

"S-s-sure...?" I stuttered, my facing turning red. With a light laugh, Antonio slid his hand between the neck of my shirt, and I swallowed nervously. His hands felt really nice.

Antonio leaned forward slightly, and, opening his mouth, bit down on my shoulder.

I shut my eyes with a strained gasp, still not used to the feeling. My hands clenched together into a fist, and I forced myself to calm down.

To be completely truthful, it really did hurt. Antonio's fangs were so sharp that they slid into my flesh easily, but it created that painful, clamping feeling that was far from pleasant. But judging from the way Antonio was softly rubbed my cheek with a free hand soothingly, he knew that.

It didn't take long, really. It had been only a couple days since Antonio's last drink, so he didn't need as much this time. He pulled away, wiping his mouth with the side of his mouth. I watched as he licked his lips, catching every last drop of blood.

"Thank you, Lovi," Antonio smiled at me, and I saw that his fangs were gone. "That was delicious."

"N-no problem." I covered the new wound with my right hand, wincing from the sting.

It was just then did I realize that Antonio was still caressing my cheek. Instinctively, I lifted my hand to bat his away, but stopped. I frowned at myself.

Antonio chuckled. "You're so cute..."

"Am not." I glared at him. "I'm just... not... not used to this." I finished dully. I didn't know how else to put it.

"Poor Lovi~" There was amused, sort of teasing humor in his voice. I let out a small huff, blowing hair out of my eyes.

I then found myself to be staring at Antonio, biting my lip in thought. I don't think I've ever noticed how, well, how handsome his smile was. Any trace of blood left on him was gone, and I began to wonder what it must have tasted like.

"H-hey, Antonio?" I said mildly, desperately trying to avoid his eye contact. So I settled with his shirt. Plain white, tight-fitting... It looked pretty damn good on him, actually.

"Yes?"

"U-um... J-just listen to me for a sec, okay?" I looked up at him, and saw his head tilt just a bit. "What is it?"

"W-well... I know that I'm not really the most... r-romantic or, um, best lover, I-I guess, but I just want you to know..." I took a breath, shaking my head to myself, and, barely thinking, blurted out, "I really, really love you."

The moment I looked up to Antonio, I was suddenly pulled into a hug, Antonio's arms wrapped gently around me. I was stunned, my face feeling like it was on fire from such a confession. I felt so girly... but at the same time, honest.

"You're so adorable, Lovi," I heard Antonio say, and held me a bit tighter. "I love you, too. More than you know."

For some reason...

I felt this weird sensation in my eyes, and my vision went blurry. I demanded to myself not to cry. This was nothing to cry about, damn it! It was... it was Antonio's damn cologne or something! God, damn it, who knew I was allergic to that shit?

Oh, fuck it all.

Antonio let me go, but didn't back away just yet. I didn't look at him. I didn't know what to do.

Then, his hand cupped around the side of my face, and, tipping his hand up, I was looking back at his eyes. They seemed to be sparkling more than usual, full of energy and p-probably happiness.

"You know," He whispered quietly. "While I do absolutely love your sweet words... If you wanted to kiss me, you could have said so."

"Then do it, you bastard." I breathed out.

I closed my eyes, and just then, I felt Antonio's lips against mine.

It was... the kiss was.. wonderful.

Antonio's soft lips pressed lightly against mine, and I felt his hand run up from my cheek, and into my hair. I loved the feeling of his slender fingers winding and unwinding playfully through my hair. His tongue gently traced across my bottom lip, which I parted, blushing.

I've kissed before. I've dated other girls before, I know how this goes. Girls just want you all over their body. But this kiss... this kiss was much different than any other I've ever shared with anyone else.

This one was... cazzo _stupefacente_.

Yeah... Like I said, every other kiss I've ever done was different. And not in a good way. Messy. Sloppy. Disgusting. Raging hormones. Kinda get the picture?

Well, not the literal picture.

It was not pretty.

My point is that there was no romance involved _anywhere_ in any of my previous lip-locks.

… God, but I _love_ this...

Antonio was careful and gentle, but sure of himself. I actually managed to find the courage – somewhere – and slowly kissed him back once. Then again. And again. Somehow, it felt like all the feelings I ever had for him was put into each touch.

I felt Antonio smile, then tried something new. Taking my bottom lip between his teeth, he bit softly. I squirmed, feeling a chill run up my spine.

T-that felt really good, damn it.

Then, I pulled away, and took a breath. But my eyes never left Antonio's.

"Th-that was..." I stumbled over my own words, doing anything I could to try to calm the fuck down, and stop all this damn _blushing!_

"That was amazing," Antonio finished, smiling at me. I just managed to nod. Was it me, or did his eyes seem to shine even brighter?

I felt light-headed all the sudden. Hunger, blood loss and hormonal unbalances really does a lot to a guy.

"Tired?"

_**Fucking mind-reader!**_

"A-a little..." I admitted shakily. "But..." I looked back up. "You know... Feliciano isn't gonna be back for some time..."

"Want me to stay?" Antonio leaned his cheek to my hair, pressing a kiss there. I nodded dumbly, not really feeling like myself. "K-kinda... I guess..."

"I can do that for you, Lovi."


	15. The Drop Out

_A/N: Well... I got back from outa state today, and I decided that I owe you guys a new chapter. Even though it's weeks overdue. Meh. I'm so terrible._

_Sorry for the super late update, guys, I really am. Promise, a day hasn't passed that I haven't thought about what to add next. Let me count the ways~ Hahah. No. Anyway._

_Shitty/pretty much much NO editing done, so please excuse the mistakes._

_I hate OC's even more than the next guy, but to make this work, I really needed to add him. So I'm sorry, but you'll never really hear about him again after this chapter, so please don't kill me._

_Also, penname has been changed from Iostry, just FWI ^3^_

_By the way... What do you guys think about having a chapter in Antonio's POV~? Just wondering. :3_

* * *

I went to school that next day.

Antonio had apparently left our house after Feliciano came home. Which... was fine, I guess. Well, I mean... I didn't get to say goodbye, because I was still asleep, but...

… anyway.

As I walked to science, my hands were in my pockets of my jeans, and I was just as deep in thought. I knew that Femke would be coming to my high school soon, and I began to wonder how she would pull the strings to get the right schedule.

I didn't see Antonio in first hour, and to be completely honest, I didn't really expect to. He was probably with Femke.

What I did find to be a little more than interesting was that I saw Gilbert around the campus. I tried to find the chance to talk to him, but I only had fourth hour with him. I guess I'd just have to wait.

My first and second hour classes passed slowly. You know, how school always goes. And I was walking to third hour, I was ready to say the exact same thing.

I pulled out the assigned novel that we were supposed to have finished by now... which I didn't. We began talking about the last chapter in a class-wide discussion. I kept my eyes down and didn't say anything.

Instead, my mind began to wander to other thoughts, like mind-reading boyfr- **people**.

"- and you, Mister Vargas?"

I looked up at my expectant looking teacher, whose eyes were suddenly intent on me.

"Um... What?" I asked blankly.

My teacher crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at me. "Were you not paying any attention at all in the past ten minutes? We were just talking about the evidence of how the ideological opinions of the main character change throughout the end of the book."

I swallowed, feeling everyone's eyes on me. The fuck did ideological mean?

"Well?" My teacher asked impatiently. "What can you contribute?"

"I..." I glanced to the side, thinking hard. But I was only about halfway through the book – I didn't know how it ended. I couldn't even guess.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"What was that?"

I looked up, a defiant glare on my face. "I don't know."

"Well, _someone _obviously didn't finish the book." The teacher retorted hotly.

I was done with this. Why couldn't the stupid bitch go bug someone else? I just continued to glare at my desk as she continued with the discussion.

It was about ten minutes until the bell rang when I was called up to the teacher's desk. Beckoning me over with her hand, she didn't seem too pleased with me.

"What is it?" I asked her, my hands in my pockets as I stood next to her desk, keeping my voice somewhat low.

"You need to go to the office," She told me sternly. "Someone there needs to talk to you."

I blinked. The office? "Why?"

"I don't know, just go." My teacher snapped at me.

"All right, all right," I muttered. I could feel the gaze of everyone in my class as I grabbed my backpack from my desk. I walked out of the classroom without a second glance.

I was panicking. Why would the guys up at the office need to talk to me? What did I do? I must have done something fucking fantastic, or screwed up big time to have caught their attention. And I don't remember doing anything exceptionally decent in a good while.

I could feel my heart begin to pound loudly as I gripped the office's entrance door.

This was so stupid. I was freaking out about nothing. What could I have done?

My mind began to wander to anything else that might have happened that I might be in trouble for. Suddenly, I frowned. They didn't catch Antonio smoking, did they? That moron. If this was all his fault, I was going to kick his ass when I saw him again.

I approached the first lady I saw behind the a desk, who looked up when I walked in.

"How can I help you?" She asked me politely.

"My teacher sent me here," I replied dully. "I'm Lovino. Vargas."

"Vargas?" The lady repeated. "Oh. Oh, yes. Head down this hall," She pointed to my right. "And it's your second door to the left."

"Thanks."

I did as I was told, stopping in front of the closed door. But as I read the sign on the front of the door, I felt a chill run down my spine. This was the principal's office.

The fucking _principal_.

Trying not to seem hesitant, or even worried, I opened the door.

I've only seen my principal once or twice in my entire time at this high school. He tends to stay in his office, and doesn't really make many public appearances.

The principal, Mr. Alvarez, was tall and thin, almost a little awkward when he was with his students. Short black hair and pale skin, with that mousy-looking, timid attitude – definitely a virgin.

What? All I'm saying is that by the time you're forty, you should _probably_ have been laid at least once or twice in your life.

I let the heavy, wooden door close behind me, staring at the man who was sitting at the desk. He looked up immediately, and offered me a small smile. Avoiding his gaze, I took a seat at one of the two chairs in front of him, preparing for anything.

"Thanks for coming, Lovino." Mr. Alvarez began, still smiling.

What, was this suddenly a doctor's appointment or something?

I just shrugged. "Whatever."

I glanced about the room I was in. It was small. A window just behind the large desk gave a somewhat odd view of the school campus, and I didn't realize just how clear of a view the principal had of the students as they walked to their next class.

"So, what's up?" I asked, turning back to Mr. Alvarez, who still hadn't began talking yet. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, yes." He nodded, then, looking back to me, I could pretty much sense how his attitude changed into a somewhat grim one.

"Lovino," He began hesitantly. "I have a few questions to ask you."

Oh.

Oh, boy.

What the fuck did I do?

"Uh, it wasn't me." I tried, raising both of my hands in mock defense.

"I think you'll find that it was." Mr. Alvarez told me, rather smoothly. "I would like to ask you about your grade, Mister Vargas."

Mister Vargas.

Seriously? Why does everyone insist on calling me- Wait... what?

My grade?

"What about it?" I glared, thinking. "I mean, yeah, I'll admit that it might not be what it could be, but I can get it back up..." My voice trailed off when I saw that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Lovino." Mr. Alvarez cut in. "You are failing two classes."

My eyes widened, and I felt my body freeze. "No." I managed to shake my head. "There's no way my grade could have gotten that low. I mean," I swallowed with surprisingly great difficulty. Why was this stressing me out so much? I really should have seen this coming.

So, instead, I asked, "What classes?"

"History," Mr. Alvarez glanced to his computer screen, which I didn't have a real clear view of, "And science."

Science? I frowned. History I could somewhat understand... But-

"Why science?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let's see..." Mr. Alvarez seemed to look through a couple of more things on that computer of his, and read off, "There were some new assignments that were given out on days that you were absent." He looked to me. "Quite a few, actually."

"Damn it..." I muttered to myself. How the hell was I going to make up all of that work?

Mr. Alvarez was quiet for a little while. Then he decided to bring me even better news. "Your grade in math is going downhill as well. If you don't do something about that grade soon, you'll be faili-"

"I got it." I growled, mostly to myself. I didn't want to hear it.

The room was silent for a while. I was glaring at the floor, thinking hard. The end of the year was coming up fast. There were only about five months left in the school year, and that only meant more larger projects and homework.

I had to force myself not to shove any blame on Antonio. This wasn't his fault, as much as I wanted to say that it wasn't mine.

"I'm sorry, Lovino." Mr. Alvarez heaved a sigh, leaning back in his chair, but his eyes still intent on mine, seeming a little uncertain. "I just don't understand. Just a month ago, you were easily one of the top students in the school. All of your work was turned in on time, you never missed a day of school, and your grades were overall outstanding."

I didn't reply. No point in thanking someone who only recognizes what you used to be.

"But then..." Mr. Alvarez sighed again, shaking his head.

The bell rang.

It startled me slightly, but I quickly calmed myself down. History was my next class. But it seemed like the principal wasn't too set on letting me go quite yet.

"Mister Vargas, if I may," He spoke up again, his voice wavering as always. "Is there... something going on that may be preventing you from attending school?"

I blinked. Was I really that easy to read?

"No," I replied instantly without thinking. "Of course not."

"I know that you live alone with your younger brother," Mr. Alvarez continued, as if I didn't know that. "Is everything all right at your house?"

"Yes." I responded, staring out the window, determined not to let him meet my gaze.

"I just get worried when I hear about students living without real parental guardians." Mr. Alvarez attempted at an apology.

"I _am_ the parental guardian in my brother and I's case." I interrupted his sappy thought. "And everything is fine. Don't start bringing my brother into this."

"Of course not," Mr. Alvarez replied quickly. "Of course..."

My mind was racing, thousands of thoughts buzzing through my head at once. It was difficult to concentrate.

I _had _to keep up an education. It was needed for Feliciano and I to live life. Feli had his own job, but the reason I was going to school is so that I could get myself an even better job, and improve our life from there.

What if...?

"Mister Carriedo wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would he?"

That simple question caught me way off-guard. My head shot up to meet Mr. Alvarez curious eyes. _Fuck!_

I had to play this off cool. Any hesitation, and he would know something's up.

"Why do you say that?"

Shit.

That's not what I meant to say.

Mr. Alvarez leaned forward again, his eyes set on mine, making me feel more than just a little uncomfortable.

"We're not stupid, Lovino."

Ouch... Kind of a harsh reply.

Mr. Alvarez's eyes seemed to narrow, and I shifted in my seat slightly as he continued, "I did just a bit of research on my own."

This can't be good...

"... And noticed that only a few days after Antonio Carriedo's first day at this school your unusual attendance habits begin."

_Unusual... what?_

"Yeah. I bet. Huh." I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the chair. "Damn."

"Watch your language, Lovino." Came the bitchy retort.

"Mm-hm."

I was beginning to wonder if this guy had some mild form of bi-polar disorder.

"Lovino, if this Antonio is getting in the way of your education," Mr. Alvarez began rather seriously, "You need to be able to take charge of-"

"I know." I looked back up, my eyes on his. "Look, I know what's been going on, okay? I'm not stupid, either."

That shut him up.

For about four seconds.

"If only there was a way you could make up all of that work." Mr. Alvarez rubbed his chin in thought. "Of course, there's always summer school, but that, as you know, takes place after the school session ends. Would you be interested in tutoring?"

I didn't reply at once. Tutoring?

… I tried that once. That's how I got in this huge mess in the first place.

But then again, _I _was the one tutoring the student.

"No." I answered. "I don't want tutoring."

"Lovino, you're going to have to come up with something that you can do to fix your grades." Mr. Alvarez said flatly, seeming a little fed-up with this conversation. I know I sure was.

"Know what?"

I stood up, grabbing my backpack. Mr. Alvarez, seeming stunned, stammered, "E-exactly where do you think you're going? Your education is at risk!"

"The only thing that's at risk right now," I spat out. "Is my fucking temper. I'm done, okay? I'm dropping out. I'll take my goddamn education somewhere else."

"Wh-_what_?" Mr. Alvarez demanded. "You cannot possible be quitting school!"

I lifted my arms out on either side of me, glaring furiously. "Watch me."

"Mister Vargas!" The principal stood up suddenly, his hands on the desk for support. "This is not the answer! We can work something out, but giving up completely is out of the question, and unnecessary!"

I turned around, and, with an exaggerated shrug, walked straight out of the room.

The lady at the front desk was already peering into the hallway, apparently had heard the argument.

"What's going on?" She asked me with a frown.

"Dunno." I replied shortly. "Ask the old man."

I reached into my pocket as I crossed the campus, pulling out my cell phone. I didn't think twice about who I was going to call.

Was it bad I already had him on speed dial? Haha... Uh. He will never know about this.

I listened to my cell phone ring, rather enjoying the feeling of breaking school rules while walking straight past the office. Well, technically, since I'm not longer a student, I could now get away with that kind of shit.

"Hey, Antonio." I cleared my throat. "Weird day today, think you could pick me up from school?"


	16. Chapter 16

_It was raining when I wrote this... **Raining! **In **ARIZONA!** What the hell! I wandered around outside, all o_O DAFUQ is happening? !_

_Anyways... I went to a friend of mine's acount on this site, and the add on the side said something among the lines of, '**fan of vampires? ! Get this-**' yadayada. It was for a book or something. But it was funny. Because I was working on this chapter at the time, and I was all lll_lll **NO**. ... Uh, Yeah. I'm done._

_I now have an amazing editor, **Frostwhisker**, so this is by far my best chapter yet. XD She's an amazing help. Hope you guys love it as much as I do :3_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"You... _what?_"

I winced, keeping my head low as I stared at the ground. "I quit school, okay?" I swallowed, then I muttered, "If you've got a problem with it, you can go fuck yourself because I'm not gonna hear a word about it."

"But, Lovi... How come? Weren't you doing fine in school?"

"No, I wasn't." I looked back up with a glare on my face, leaning my head against the wall behind me. "I was failing two classes, Antonio. _Two_ fucking classes. Nearly three."

We were in Antonio's room, chilling on his bed. He had just picked me up from school just a few minutes after I had called him. I had just told him that I dropped out of high school – plain as that. But Antonio was staring at me as if I had just announced that I had just brutally murdered a five-year-old girl and her puppy.

Antonio looked to the side, biting one side of his lip, as if in thought.

"So yeah," I said heavily, with a mild shrug. "Uh..."

"Okay, then. No problem. We can work around this..."

I blinked. Antonio's voice sounded really uncertain for some reason. What the hell did I do?

"Is it..." I cleared my throat, my mouth running dry. "Is it really that big a deal?"

"Well, I mean," Antonio began uncomfortably, "If your theory about Ivan is right, none of us can really keep tabs on him now."

Ivan.

Fuck.

I had completely forgotten about him.

I found myself staring down at my hands.

"So, you mean," I started, in almost disbelief, "That I would have become one of your dumb spies at school?"

Antonio almost seemed to take offense to that. "Well, not really. Like I said, we'll figure something out."

The room was quiet for a moment or two, and then Antonio continued, "Femke said she's starting school tomorrow, so we can ask her what she thinks. Besides, as far as Ivan knows, she's still preying off of humans, so he'd probably buy it when she tells him that she's just looking for more victims."

I just nodded like I actually thought that might work. I don't know, maybe it would – it just seemed really sketchy of a plan.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Antonio asked me. I looked up to see his eyes on me, looking curious and somewhat... concerned?

_Good question,_I thought to myself miserably. "I don't know," I admitted, then sighed. "I don't want Feliciano to know about... this."

"Why not?"

"Because, dumbass," I said, exasperated. "Listen. Feliciano's salary is not going to keep us alive forever. We're running out of the savings our Granddad left us."

Antonio's eyes widened at this, but I barely noticed as I continued, "The plan was that once I graduated from high school, I'd head straight to college, and get myself a well-paying job."

Shit. Did I seriously just...? Crap. I really wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Grandfather's money that he left us. Well, as long as Antonio didn't go shoot off his loud mouth to Feliciano about it, it shouldn't be that big a deal.

"Why couldn't you just get a job now?" Antonio asked slowly.

Wow. For being alive in this kind of world for as long as he claims, he doesn't know shit about economy. "Because," I snapped, a little harsher than I intended, "no one's going to hire a high school student for a decent job, and now that I quit without that goddamn diploma in my hands, I'm officially fucked over."

I took a deep breath, glaring. I was surprisingly furious, but at myself. Why the fuck did I have to be so impulsive?

"Antonio," I looked back up to him, "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Oh, sure." Antonio said quickly. "I'm sorry, Lovi, I didn't want you to feel bad or anything."

Could have fooled me.

"It's fine, whatever." I just shrugged. I glanced to the watch on my right wrist – it was already early into the evening. School was out by now. I should probably get going... Feliciano's going to flip. But I've been leaving him so often that it really shouldn't be that big of a shock anymore. He was probably with that stupid German bastard anyways, I realized with a scowl.

"Do you want to stay for a movie?" Antonio suddenly asked me, his attitude a little more vibrant.

I blinked. "A movie? Like, at the theaters...?"

"Or here," Antonio offered. "I just got this new one that Gilbert suggested to me, and I thought we could watch it together."

"You think I'd like a movie that _that_ idiot likes?" I asked skeptically. Hell, I didn't really give a damn. I just had a reputation to uphold.

"It might be good," Antonio only smiled at me. "What d'ya say?"

So that's how we ended up in this current situation: the both of us in his living room – or in-house movie theater, as I should really say - watching his brand new movie, apparently something about an international Mafia, or... something?

I don't know. I guessed it seemed kind of cool. It seemed to kind of kill the majority of the tension in the room. And apparently, Antonio was feeling a little grabby, because he kept trying to wrap his arms around my waist, and I was _not _having any of that.

I mean, c'mon, you guys know me! I am _not_ the type of cuddling, mushy-gushy, doting kind of person!

Unfortunately, Antonio decided _just then_ to prove how strong he could get when he really wanted something – either that, or he just lost patience – and yanked me down on top of him. I now found myself resting with the back of my head against his chest, my legs still sprawled out across the couch, his arms around my body somewhat tightly. I huffed to myself. It wasn't like I was going to try to escape now... I-I mean, he's already got me down, so... Oh, look, movie's starting.

I kept my arms crossed over my chest stubbornly, but I could feel my face heating up rapidly. Antonio, of course, paid absolutely no attention and just made a habit of nuzzling the back of my shoulder slowly, his eyes intent on the television the entire time.

About twenty minutes into the movie, I considered calling Feliciano, or at least sending him a quick text about where I was at, but I didn't think twice about it after deciding not to. I mean, yeah, I guess he'd be kinda pissed off, but he could deal with it.

"You should really relax."

I froze at the cautious-sounding voice. I turned around to glare half-heartedly at Antonio, who was watching me. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Jesus, talk about a corny line.

"Just don't worry, okay?" I felt Antonio rest his forehead on my shoulder, all while pulling me a little closer.

"Oh, why would _I_be worrying?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm doin' _fine_."

"You're a terrible liar, did you know?"

"No shit."

I heaved a sigh. "Hey. What rating is this movie?"

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe VM 18."

"Lovely." I rubbed the side of my head with my middle and index fingers slowly, closing my eyes for a moment. It wasn't like a scary movie or anything, it was just really gory. It was kinda disturbing. Good blood and injury graphics. But of course, Antonio didn't seem fazed by it at all.

_Why_ am I not surprised?

But anyway, that's why I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I felt cool lips against the side of my neck. Antonio laughed lightly. "Geez, see what I mean? _Calmarse_..."

"Shut it," I snapped, swallowing hard at the Spanish. "That doesn't make you sound smart, you know."

I think Antonio would have shrugged in this sort of situation, but instead pressed another kiss to my neck. I squirmed, pushing his head away with one hand. It felt weird, damn it!

"Why won't you let me hold you, Lovi~?" I heard a childish-sounding pout, and I rolled my eyes. "Tch. Clingy moron."

"Ahah... I suppose it's just in my nature."

I didn't reply to that. I just continued to watch the movie as a gunfight broke out. The loud gunshots were distracting and somewhat obnoxious, and I had half my mind to just reach for the remote and change the volume myself.

But, uh... That would make me have to move... Away from Antonio.

Eh. I'm too lazy.

… While we're still in the mood for talking about distracting things, Antonio was enjoying my uncomfortable reaction to his one-sided make out on my neck.

… Okay, it wasn't really a make out, it was more romant- … _sensual_ than that. What the fuck ever. I figured I could just man up and let him do whatever he wanted, while I tried to pay attention to this goddamn movie that was _oh __yeah!_ still playing. But Antonio had seemed to lost interest in that a while ago.

When I was just about to snap at him for making me lose my concentration, I felt something incredibly sharp against my neck, and I yelped out.

"Hey!" I yelled, dodging away from Antonio. "On my shoulder, damn it! That's too noticeable!"

Seriously! If the idiot was trying to sneak in a taste without even warning me, he might as well keep it hidden!

"S-sorry!" Antonio stammered, covering his mouth with one hand. "I didn't mean that!"

"What do you mean you didn't mean it?" I frowned. "They're your own goddamn teeth, I'm pretty sure you can help when they do crazy shit like that!"

"Um," Antonio cleared his throat, turning away. I saw him open his mouth slightly, touching the tips of his now-normal teeth. "Actually, I can't."

"What...?"

"It's involuntary," Antonio explained uncomfortably, not looking back at me.

I could state the total obvious and say that I didn't know that, but the time didn't seem right.

"Oh," I said thickly. "Um... How, exactly, does that work?"

"Well," Antonio's head tilted to one side, thinking, and then, "It's sort of difficult to explain. It's like... a reaction to when we're close to blood when we," He coughed awkwardly into his hand, "Really want it."

"You're such a fucking moron!" I glared at him, smacking the side of his head. I wasn't really sure whether to be angry or just frustrated. "You can just _ask_ you know! God _damn, _you come up with the most creative ways of indirectly-!"

_Bzzzt._

_Bzzzt._

I stopped mid-rant, and pulled out my cellphone, casting one final glare at the sheepish-looking Spaniard in front of me. Plopping back down on the other side of the couch, I answered my phone, already knowing who it was.

"... What's up...?"

"_Lovi! Tell me when you decide to go home with Antonio next time, you big meanie!"_

I winced. "Er, yeah, Feli. Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you."

Wait... how the hell did he know I was with Antonio?

I could hear an annoyed, huffing sound on the other end of the cell line. _"Ve~ I waited for almost forty minutes at the back of the school for you!"_

"Yeah." Was all I could manage. What the hell was I supposed to say? As if Antonio had the answer, I glanced over to him. To my surprise, he was shaking his head, staring at me evenly. My eyebrows rose in confusion, but I wasn't stupid enough to not understand.

"Anyway... I'll be back later tonight." I followed Antonio with my gaze as he stood up, crossing the room to turn the overhead light back on. I blinked as my eyes rapidly adjusted.

"_Ve~ fiiiine. Just call me next time, okay?"_

I hung up, slipping my phone back into my pocket. Then I looked back up to Antonio, who was still watching me. "What was that about?"

"Look, Lovi, I don't think you should tell your brother about quitting high school yet," Antonio said, his expression rather even.

"Oh yeah? How come?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest once more.

"Think about it," Antonio tried, "What would he do it you told him?"

I thought for a moment. Honestly, being the wimp he is, Feliciano probably wouldn't try anything stupid with me. But I just knew that he wouldn't be too thrilled about it, either.

"He'd... probably..." I just shrugged, but I knew immediately that Antonio had a point. "I don't know, probably just be really mad."

_**Really**__ mad..._ I thought miserably. _Fuck... When did I start to care? Well... He would have to start coming up with new ways of making some mon__ey around the house. That sure as hell wouldn't be easy._

Antonio shrugged, but gave a half nod. "He's your brother, I won't tell you to do anything."

"No, you're right." I realized aloud. "Fuck, you're actually right. God, _damn it..._" I leaned forward, my forehead resting against the palms of my hands.

"I won't tell him," I groaned. "But how the hell am I supposed to keep it a secret? Dropping out of school isn't something you can easily hide from your family. Especially a pesky little brother like Feliciano."

The room was quiet for a good while. I stared down, completely out of ideas. I didn't have enough money to do anything by myself, and Feliciano won't be able to pay for the both of us for very long, especially if I'm not working.

"You know what," Antonio said suddenly, sounding rather surprised. I looked up at him, not really knowing what to expect.

"... What?"

"This might have worked to our advantage," Antonio said, thinking to himself.

"Antonio, I fail to see _any_ sort of advantage in this entire scenario." I stated flatly.

"Think about it, Lovino," Antonio encouraged. "Feliciano would be able to live on his own for a good, long while."

"That's amazing," I cut in. "But I need a place to stay, too."

"And I happen to know someone who's got way too much money on their hands anyway."

I found myself staring at Antonio's dead-certain gaze, and I couldn't help but think I had the rest of this figured out. "So, then... what you're saying is..."

"Yeah!" Antonio beamed at me. "You should move in with me!"

...

"M-" I stuttered, not believing what I had just heard. "M-move _in?_ Like... with..."

"With me, Lovi." Antonio nodded, still smiling. "See, this way, you'll have a place to stay for free."

... Me?

Living with... Antonio? As in...

_Living_ with him?

"W-well," I stammered, "I guess that would be... Wait, what about Feliciano?" I frowned. "I'm not going to leave him to leave alone."

"Lovino," Antonio began carefully, "What do you think Feliciano would do if you were to leave?"

"Uh..." I didn't know how to really answer that. "Probably wallow in his own damn depression and die."

What? Sounds about right.

Antonio gave an amused laugh, but then said, "But really, Lovi, what do you think would happen?"

"He would probably..." I began slowly. "He'd probably want someone else to live with. He just needs that sort of social interaction. The moron. But... I don't know who he would- _oh_." My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered something. "No, he'd _better_ not."

I glared up at Antonio. "Do you really think that I'd be perfectly fine with my innocent little brother living with Ludwig? He's a fucking creepy, potato-obsessed bastard!"

Antonio gave a shrug. "I don't think Feliciano would mind."

… Now that I thought about it... I don't think he would, either. I couldn't help but think that they already had plans to do something like this. How long have they had... a _thing_ for each other, anyway?

"So, Lovino?"

I looked back up to Antonio. "What?"

"What do you think?" He asked, crossing his legs with a smile. "Would you like to live with me?"

"O-of course I would." I stuttered, already feeling my face heat up, "Roommates or something, right?"

"Well, not really..."

"What does that mean?" I frowned. "Isn't that what we'd be?"

"Well," Antonio's head tilted slightly. "I figured that you could move in with me not as friends..." He cleared his throat, glancing away for a moment, before smiling again, and said, "But as lovers."

My mouth ran dry, I actually couldn't talk for a moment. D-did he mean... what I thought he meant?

"Y-you mean..."

Antonio smiled, but it wasn't like his casual, cheerful one. It was more... Sweet and sincere. "Would you be my lover, Lovi?"

L-lover... As in... Boyfriend?

Antonio would be my... boyfriend?

"O-okay," I replied weakly, not sure where to look. So I settled with Antonio's hands. "Sure..."

Antonio didn't respond – he didn't have to. I felt the couch dip just slightly as he leaned forward. Placing a hand against my cheek lightly, I suddenly felt his lips press against mine in a single, yet passionate kiss.

"Thanks." Antonio was beaming when he pulled away.

"Whatever..."

I felt a small surge of annoyance when Antonio kissed me again – but on my cheek. Before I really knew what I was doing, pushed him away. He blinked, confused.

"Don't kiss me like that, idiot." I retorted hotly. "I-if you _really_ wanna kiss me that badly... Th-then kiss me like a man, damn it!"

With that, I gripped his shirt, yanking him forward to smash my lips against his in another sudden, crashing kiss. Antonio let out a small noise of surprise, but didn't protest. In fact, he actually had the fucking guts to pull _me_ closer, his arms slipping around my waist.

And that's about the time that I realized that my mouth was partway open. Um...

So it really wasn't all that big of a shocker when I felt something rubbing against my tongue and inside of my mouth. With a small chill, I realized that it was Antonio's own. But strangely, I didn't mind. So, I did the same to him, tracing his lips playfully.

I don't know how long that kiss lasted. It didn't matter. But when one of us did finally pull back, our breathing was heavy, and I was pretty sure that my face was flushing red. Antonio only grinned at me, with a happy, "Who knew my Lovi was such a good kisser~!"

"Moron!" I smacked his head again. "O-of course I am! I probably shouldn't ask how _you _got that kind of experience."

A small shiver went up my spine. How _did_ Antonio get that kind of practice? I mean, one is not simply _born_ a good kisser.

Just sayin'.

Antonio only shrugged, and I decided against pressing the topic.

"Anyway," I began awkwardly. "I should probably get going... back to my house to... Get some stuff and, uh..."

Have I ever mentioned that I am one extremely smooth talker?

Well, now you have it.

"Right," Antonio nodded. I stood up, seeing as how I was practically sitting on him, and let him get to his feet. He stretched his arms with a quiet yawn, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, then." Antonio reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a ring of keys, and he twirled it around his index finger lazily. "Shall we go?"

"Whatever," I shrugged.

As I followed Antonio through his – well... I guess... _our_ house... No. Too early – house, I couldn't ignore a guilty, twisting feeling in my chest. I would have to lie to my own brother. I don't really remember the last time I had to tell some really big lie to him. The occasional where I was at, when I'd be home, but nothing like becoming... Antonio's _boyfriend_, and actually quitting school.

... Yeah...

... This was gonna be... fun.


	17. Chapter 17

_*Coughguesswho'sgettingintohomestuckcough*_

_Especially long chapter today, folk, you're welcome. :3 Probably one of my best, too. *SHOT*_

_Two things you might find amusing: There is a freakin' adora-fuckin-ble Junior that sits next to me in Spanish... You can probably guess his name. Yeah. It's Antonio. And he's definitely from Spain. ;D Nationality-wise, at least. Next thing: There last name of a cute guy in my bio class is Feliciano._

_You're welcome for that :D_

_Oh yeah... I am planning on re-writing the entire beginning to this story, because it makes me wince every time I try to read it myself. Soooo I dunno, if you wanna keep your eye out for that or something :3 Just a little FYI._

* * *

"There you are! Boy, I didn't know _when _you would be back!"

I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the apartment room, Antonio following closely behind me. Feliciano held the door open for both of us, shaking his head.

"Oh!" Feliciano beamed suddenly when he saw Antonio. "Welcome back, Antonio!"

"Ah, thanks, Feli." Antonio smiled at him, then glanced toward me. I shrugged, and wandered into the living room, silently beckoning for him to follow me.

"What did you guys do all day?" Feliciano laughed out, happily skipping into the room, plopping down on the couch next to me. "It's almost dinner time!"

"We were studying," Antonio responded, stretching his arms out above his head. "Sorry for stealing Lovi for so long – I guess we lost track of time." He laughed out.

"Oh, haha! No problem!" Feliciano replied. "I was actually just about to make something to eat~." His attention turned to Antonio. "Will you be staying over for dinner?"

"Actually, Feli, as wonderful as that sounds, we're going to be leaving again pretty soon..." Antonio glanced at me, and I pretended not to notice. Oh, great. So he wants _me_ to break the news.

"Ve~? What do you mean?" Feliciano frowned a bit. "Are you two going back out again?"

"Actually, fratello, we kinda need to talk to you about something," I said quickly, before Antonio could.

"What is it?" Feliciano asked brightly.

Once again, I found myself staring at Antonio's straight gaze. I bit the inside of my cheek in thought, looking to the side. Wouldn't it be so much easier to tell Feliciano the real story? Would it be so hard to tell him about Antonio and I's... re... relationship?

I frowned to myself. For fuck's sake, Feliciano was already gay, what's so hard about saying the same thing?

"The teacher called me up to the office today, Feliciano." I responded distantly. I saw Antonio's eyes widen just slightly, and I wondered what he thought I was about to say.

"Oh?" Feliciano's head tilted. "What did they want?"

_'I quit school, and I'm going to live with Antonio from now on, and look for someone who's trying to kill innocent girls and put an end to Antonio's blood-obsessed family. Oh, and did I mention that Antonio's a vampire? Yeah. And we're also going out.'_

That's what I almost wanted to say. Almost. God. Could you imagine the look on Feliciano's face if I had said that?

_'Mental institution for Lovi, hehe! Antonio, want some lasagna?'_

Hmmm. Probably not the best plan.

"They offered me the chance to study abroad, and I accepted it."

Feliciano double blinked, rather surprised. "What? What do you mean?"

"What does it sound like, Feli?" I asked, exasperated. "I'm leaving my school to study in a different country for a while."

"Oh!" Feliciano's eyes grew wide. "That's so cool!"

I just shrugged.

"What school is it?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

Um...

"It's an international college in Madrid," Antonio answered for me rather smoothly, causing me to look at him. Right. Of course. Antonio had all the answers. How could I forget?

"A college, Lovi?" Feliciano asked, confusion hinting in his voice. "But the school year hasn't ended yet... How does that work?"

"It's close enough to the end of the year," I said quickly, without thinking. "And, uh... Well..."

"The main thing here, though, Feliciano," Antonio saved me once again, swiftly changing the subject, "I was planning on heading back to Madrid myself to visit some family members, and, since Lovino's new school is there, we agreed that we would go together."

Visit some family members, huh? Idiot. Well, at least Feliciano was easily side-tracked.

"Oooohhhhhh." Feliciano seemed to understand. "Okay! But, geez, in Madrid? That's, like, across Europe!"

"Not really," I commented dryly. "It's really not that far from here."

"Take lots of pictures for you fratello, got it?" Feliciano clapped his hands together, thrilled to fucking pieces.

"I'm not some damn tourist!" I snapped. "I'm going to l-l..." I stopped mid-sentence. Was I really going to...?

"He's going to live there." Antonio responded. "Most likely with me."

Ah, there you go, Antonio. Watch him freak out.

"_With_ you?" Feliciano echoed, his body slumping against the couch slightly. "Like... in the same house?"

"Don't get so dramatic," I said irritably. "It's just to save money. Any logical person would do that."

"But... But..." Feliciano frowned, a pout beginning to cross his face. "I don't like the idea of my fratello living with someone else... What... What am I gonna do?" He looked up at Antonio with wide eyes that were probably filling up with tears. I saw Antonio shift uncomfortably. I could only pray that he wouldn't fall for it.

"That's up to you," Antonio explained, careful with his words. "Lovino and I were thinking that you could ask Ludwig i-"

"Luddy?" Feliciano interrupted suddenly. "But _you_ don't like him." He pointed his finger at me accusingly.

"Hey! I never actually _said _that!" I said defensively, "You made that up all on your own!"

"But it's true."

"... Um, yeah."

"But we won't have this problem when Lovino moves out," Antonio cut in, "You and Ludwig will be able to be together however often you want, and however long you want."

Feliciano only let out a long sigh. "I still don't like it."

"Well, the world isn't perfect, so man up, and get used to it."

"Meanie!"

"Whoa, there, watch your language."

"Lovino?"

"_What?_" I exclaimed angrily, turning to Antonio.

"Um," Antonio raised a single hand in some kind of, I don't know, calming motion? "Since we're leaving next week, you should probably get your things together."

"Next week?" Feliciano moaned, covering his face with his hands. "You guys are so mean to me. I'm gonna be all by myself, _alooone._"

"Yeah, I'll get started on that." I answered Antonio, nodding in the direction of my room. "C'mon. You're helping."

_**x~X~x**_

"So, uh... what will I exactly need?"

I looked around my closet, my mind blank as Antonio lounged on top of my bed, stretching out his long legs across my sheets. Have I ever mentioned how tall Antonio was? Stretched out on my pathetic twin sized bed, his legs were dangling off the edge, like a poor college student in a desperate need of a new place to crash.

"Bring some clothes," Antonio yawned, his back arching off the bed, before continuing, "Yeah, bring pretty much all the clothes you can. Do you have a suitcase of some sort?"

"Not really." I stood on the tips of my feet, peering on the very top shelf of my closet. "But I've got something that'll work instead."

Suddenly, I stopped, frowning. "Wait. We're not actually going to Madrid, are we?"

"Why not?"

I turned back around to see Antonio resting his head on his arms, his eyes closed. "I think you'd like Spain."

I rolled my eyes. "And who's paying for this?"

"Me."

"No, you're not, you moron," I told him, crossing my arms. "That's way expensive, you know."

"Eh..."

I wasn't going to get any real answers out of him, and we both knew it. So, I grumbled to myself, and began rummaging through my closet. I started pulling some of my favorite shirts of their hangers, and tossed them onto the edge of my bed carelessly.

Fine. If the bastard wanted to go back to Madrid, we would _go to fucking Madrid._

"What's the weather gonna be like there?" I inquired, considering bringing one of my long-sleeved shirts.

"Hot."

"Thanks. Descriptive."

I left the shirt, figuring that Feliciano could do what he wanted with whatever I didn't take with me. I guessed that it would either be in a garage sale, or in his own closet by next week. Or still here, since he's that lazy.

I scanned my closet past numerous t-shirts, tank tops and jackets, once in a while unhooking a few from their hangers, and continuing my nice pile of clothes near Antonio's shoes. I began to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

"Hey," I threw a shirt at his head, and it landed right on his face. He muttered to himself, pulling it off of him.

"... What?" He looked up at me with drowsy eyes, and I felt my lip twitch. "Don't fall asleep on me, got it?"

"Mm-hmm."

I watched, eyebrows raised, as Antonio curled up a little more with my shirt in his hands, and let out a long, quiet breath.

"I'm going to need that in a bit," I informed him as I walked back into my closet. I reached around my top shelf once more, and, finding what I had been originally looking for, pulled down one of my older school backpacks. It was simple – black, fading a bit, but it was big enough for some major trips.

So, I began to pack the clothes from the corner of my bed into it, mentally calculating how many days of clothing I would be able to bring.

Daaaamn, look at me. Not even in school, and _still_ doing math.

"I've got enough for about two weeks. More or less." I stated once I finished. Then, glancing to him, I said, "I'd have two and a half weeks if I got that shirt back."

He was still snuggling up with that stupid shirt, like some two-year-old and a baby blanket. He only sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

"Come on, you bastard, I don't have all day." I said tensely.

"But I like iiiiit." He whined, "It smells like you... So nice~"

"Idiot!" I snatched the shirt from his loose grip, and stuffed it into my backpack quickly. "Damn, you are weird. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Someone might have-" Antonio cut off with a yawn, and then, "- mentioned it."

"Are you really that tired?" I asked dumbly, placing the backpack on my dresser. I opened the top drawer, looking around for some jeans or shorts.

"Yeah," Antonio laughed, sitting up at the very edge of the mattress. "I haven't slept since... Ah, how long has it been?"

As I waited for him to remember, I busied myself by shoving various pairs of jeans that I found as I continued searching through the drawers. It's amazing what you can find when you don't organize anything.

"Oh," I heard Antonio snap his fingers. "Since the night before we went to Femke's."

"Okay." I stood up, my hands on my hips. "What the hell do you do when the rest of the normal fucking world is asleep?"

"Oh." Antonio just shrugged. "I'll usually read, go out for a drive, or watch TV. It depends, really. For example, when I'm in school, I'm likely doing homework."

"Explains that essay." I recalled. "The one we got in history class."

"Haha... Yeah. I finished that the day we got the assignment."

"Brat." I muttered. "But wait... How were you turning in assignments that were given out when we were gone? Like in science." I remembered how the principal had talked about that. "How did you get those done?"

"Oh, that's actually easier than you might think." Antonio told me. "I just come in sometime between after school and when it closes to get all of my work. It's like school in five minutes."

"So they just hand you all of your homework, no questions asked?" I was pretty skeptical about that. Schools tend to be more nosier than that

"Not exactly. See, what the school thinks is that I have 'family issues' that sometimes prevents me from attending class from time to time." Antonio ran a hand through his hair, combing it out a bit.

"You son of a bitch." 'Family issues'? Really? It's fascinating how much Antonio actually gives away with everyone overlooking it all.

"I know," Antonio stood up.

"You're a terrible person."

"I'm aware."

"Are you really?"

"Oh yes."

"Ass."

"Go finish packing." Antonio leaned against my dresser. "I wanna get home already~"

I looked around my room. For a teenage boy, I really didn't own a lot of useless junk. My shelves weren't overcrowded with video games or anything of much value; nothing that I felt any need to take with me. So, with a shug, I made one last final round – I pocketed my cell phone and iPod, and slipped both of their chargers and a couple of books into the backpack, and then, "I'm done."

"Sweet!" Antonio yelled out, both of his arms in the air. I stared at him. "Yeah, so where's my award?"

"I'll carry your stuff?" Antonio asked, confused, apparently not getting the sarcasm. But I shrugged. "Sure." And chucked the bag as hard as I could straight at his chest.

_**x~X~x**_

"You guys are so mean."

How many times have I heard that sentence today?

"Grow up, Feliciano." I responded rather harshly. "It's not like I'll be gone forever."

_... Right?_

"I know, but still!"

"Feli, I'm sure you'll be fine." Antonio said firmly. "And if you ever need anything, just remember that Ludwig will be here for you, okay?"

"But Ludwig's going back to school soon, ve!" Feliciano wailed. "And he won't be back until Christmas intersession!"

"He could use the break." I muttered under my breath.

Feliciano was a fucking mess over this whole thing. We were all standing just outside of our – well, I guess my _old_ – apartment room, and Feli was still taking this whole thing a lot harder than it had to be.

"Everything will be fine." Antonio told him with a smile. "Promise. We'll come by to visit when we can."

"Really?" Feliciano looked up hopefully, and Antonio nodded. "Of course."

"You better." He giggled a bit, poking my arm. I shoved his hand away. "Yeah. We will."

"Well," Antonio said with a sigh, adjusting my backpack on his shoulder slightly. "We should probably get going now. Be good for Ludwig, okay?"

Antonio gave Feliciano a friendly hug, and Feli smiled brightly. "Okay!"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Don't burn the fucking place down, got it?" And I slipped my arms around him quickly in a brief hug.

"No promises, fratello." Feliciano pulled away, a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm serious." I said flatly. "Our insurance sucks."

"Let's let going." Antonio told me, "We'll take my car."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. We bid our final good-byes, and I could feel Feliciano's somber gaze on us as we walked down the hall. I didn't even bother looking back behind me.

I swallowed hard as we took the first corner, and I could sense that Antonio was trying to speed up the pace. I glanced to him, but he didn't look at me.

It didn't occur to me right then, or for even a couple hours after that, that I had no idea when I would ever be able see my own brother again.

_**x~X~x**_

"We'll go to my place first. And then I'll check online to see what plane tickets to Spain look like. Sound good, Lovino?"

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when Antonio spoke up for the first time in his car, and I blinked. "Your place?"

"Gilbert and Femke should already be there," Antonio added, glancing to his watch.

"Why are they there?" I asked lamely.

"I have no idea." Antonio laughed lightly, reaching into his pocket to grab his cell phone. "They just said something about dropping by sometime later this afternoon."

"You seem to have very considerate friends," I rolled my eyes, continuing to stare out the window. It was beginning to get a little dark outside.

"Ahah... I do, actually." Antonio replied. "They're great."

_And probably the only ones he really has_, I thought to myself. I didn't say anything, instead leaned my head against the window. I closed my eyes, listening to the radio Antonio had playing softly. I couldn't tell exactly what song it was, and I wasn't even entirely positive if it was in English.

"Are you worried about Feliciano?"

My eyes opened, and I was little surprised by the question. "No." I responded quickly. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I looked over to see Antonio watching me, a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the goddamn road, you're going to get us both killed." I snapped. "And of course I'm sure."

"Sorry." Antonio did as he was told, grinning.

The car was quiet for a little while, and then, "You know what?"

"What in the _world _could Antonio could be thinking?" I said irritably.

"I've missed Spain." Antonio answered with a chuckle. "It's been a while."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, leaning my chin against my hand. "How long has it been?"

"Ah, about seventeen years." Antonio brushed some random locks of hair from his eyes, only to fall right back where they were.

"But you haven't been in Italy for that long." I frowned. "What the hell have you been doing in between?"

"Traveling." He remarked, "I've been all across Europe with Femke, and a few others."

"You seem to have known Femke for a long time." I realized. "What's the deal?"

"We've just been good friends since we were kids."

Was it me, or was that a somewhat rushed answer?

"Since you were kids?" I echoed dully. "So that must have been...?"

"About a hundred and seventy years ago. We're here." Antonio switched topics quickly, and that's when I noticed that we were right in front of his house. He stopped and parked the car on the street, since what looked to be a silver-colored Camry was already on the driveway.

Guess who.

"Yep, looks like they're here!" Antonio whistled cheerfully, stepping out of his car. I shut the door behind me, remembering to snatch my backpack. I swung it over one shoulder, and followed Antonio up to the front door of his castle-sized house.

Instead of fishing out a key from his pocket and unlocking the front door like most normal people do, Antonio just walked straight inside of the apparently unlocked house. I found myself recalling what I had previously said about Gilbert – '_considerate_'...

I wandered through Antonio's living room, and, sure enough, two people were already there. Gilbert was lounged across a chair, with what looked to be an iPod in his hands. He looked up as soon as we walked in, and exclaimed loudly, "Gott, about time you got here! The hell took ya so long, Toni?"

"I just got myself a new roommate," Antonio smirked, and the next thing I know, his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. I yelled out in surprise, nearly tripping. "Hey!"

"You serious?" Gilbert's eyebrows raised as if it was a joke he didn't quite understand. "About time, I'd say." He stood up, and asked, "Do you have any beer?"

"What's up with Femke?" Antonio nodded in the direction of the girl, who was laying across the couch, her eyes closed, presumably asleep.

"She's a little worn out." Gilbert scratched his head with a shrug. "And she's being weird."

"Weird?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah. At first I thought she was just PMSing but apparently she's just thirsty."

"Oh, lovely." Antonio sighed. "Lovi," I glanced up to him. "If Femke snaps at you, don't take it personally."

"Don't worry," I muttered. "I've had girlfriends before, I know how this works."

"Hehe. You've never had a girlfriend like Femke."

I glared at Gilbert, who was grinning, on the verge of laughing his ass off. "It's not what you think – remember how she was saying that all of us have different... um... How would you put it?"

"Reactions?" Antonio suggested, sitting down at another nearby couch. I took a seat next to him, still listening.

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded. "Reactions for when our bodies require blood."

"Yeah, I know that." I said.

"Right. Well, then, Femke's is sort of a stomachache thing." With that, Gilbert gestured to Femke, who was still sleeping. "And she tends to get really bitchy."

"So then what's yours?" I asked Gilbert, honestly pretty curious.

"The awesome _me_ doesn't have any such pitiful _reactions_." Gilbert proclaimed proudly, standing up a little straighter. "I am far too amazing for any such weaknesses!"

"He gets headaches." Antonio stated, smiling goofily. "And he bitches like a little girl when he gets them."

"Antonio, you fucker!" Gilbert yelled. "You damn, littl-" He suddenly stopped, his eyes wide, but he wasn't looking at Antonio anymore. Following his gaze, I realized that he was staring at Femke. Who was now awake.

And glaring daggers.

"Gilbert." She said flatly, her narrow eyes on the shaken German. "U-u-uh... Y-yes, dear?" He squeaked.

"If Lovino weren't in this same room, I would be tearing out your throat at this very moment."

_Fuck..._ The scariest thing about this was that even _I_ knew it was true.

"I'm sorry!" Gilbert choked out as Femke sat up, her eyes never leaving Gilbert. "W-won't happen again!"

Even I was beginning to freak out. I quickly turned to Antonio, who was only watching the scene unfold with a mischievous smile.

Femke closed her eyes, then, reaching for a nearby pillow resting on the side of the couch, she pressed it to her face, and let out a long, pained moan.

Gilbert was holding his breath as he stared at Femke, and I didn't know what the fuck to expect next.

Finally, Antonio stood up, and, pacing across the room, sat down next to Femke, and began to rub her back slowly. Femke only leaned forward, her arms clutching her stomach.

Gilbert took a hesitant step back, and then another one. He turned to me, and asked in a low tone, "Wanna beer? You might need it."

"... Sure." I stood up, and silently walked out of the room with Gilbert.

"Mein _gott_ that woman scares me!" Gilbert cried out, running both hands through his hair. "I thought for sure she was gonna kill me."

He opened one of many cabinets, and, reaching down, he pulled two bottles of beer from it. Handing me one, he pulled open a drawer, and uncapped the bottle with a bottle opener, which he handed to me. He took a long swig, before rasping out. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Yeah. Me too. Wouldn't that have been a shame." With a sharp _pop_, my glass bottle was open, and I took a sip. I was suddenly reminded why I didn't tend to drink beer. It was incredibly sour and dry.

"Gahh, shut it." Gilbert grumbled. "Verdammt."

"Stop speaking German, you're gonna make my ears bleed," I retorted.

"Lovino~" I heard a call from the other room. "Can you come here, please?"

It was Antonio. With a sigh, I walked back into the living room, with a simple, "What?"

"Lovi, would you be a sweetheart and let me drink your blood?"

I found myself watching, expressionless, at Femke, who was smiling at me in a _suspiciously _sweet manner. "Um...?"

"Would you please?" Antonio was smiling somewhat sheepishly. "I really hate to ask, but she really needs something."

Femke just nodded.

"Uh... I guess...?" I cautiously walked up to the both of them.

"One thing, though," Antonio said, a little worried. "Ah..."

"It's going to hurt." Femke stated. "I'm warning you now."

Well now, that was reassuring. "How come?" I croaked out.

"It's been a while since she's had a real drink," Antonio explained. "And she isn't usually the most gentle thing."

"So, what do you say?" Femke's hard eyes were on me, and I shifted on my feet. "Y-yeah. You can..."

"Are you sure, Lovi?" Antonio asked me uneasily. "It's going to be painful."

"Antonio," I crossed my arms of my chest, thinking for a second, before saying, "Nothing will hurt more than the first time you drank my blood."

Antonio turned quiet with a downcast of his eyes.

"So I can?" Femke asked eagerly, ignoring Antonio's sudden change of attitude.

"Go ahead." I let my arms fall to my sides, and asked, "Do you want me to sit down, or-" I didn't finish the sentence before I was suddenly lunged at, and I saw a flash of white fangs just a split moment before I felt that _searing_ pain – on my neck.

I gasped out, my eyes widening. Sure as _fuck_, she wasn't joking. It _hurt_, damn it, and to make it worse, it was unexpected. My muscles had been tense, and I almost lost my balance. I actually saw my vision go blank, and I felt a cool hand wrap around my shoulder, yanking me back into place.

She was drinking very quickly – I could feel the blood flowing out of my body into her mouth, and it made my head go light. _Very_ light. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find any words.

"Femke, stop."

Antonio spoke up, his voice firm. It almost startled me. But Femke didn't pull away. My knees were growing limp.

"Femke, _stop it_. You've had enough."

My eyes closed, and just as Femke was torn away from my body, I felt my legs give out, and I fell to the ground.

"Whoa...!"

I suddenly felt a pair of secure arms around my chest, holding me up. My body slumped against Antonio's, and I couldn't hear anything. I felt myself being lifted up, and gently placed on the couch, and I immediately tried to sit up.

"Careful, Lovi." I heard a soft murmur.

I finally managed to get myself into a sitting position, and I opened my eyes, my head spinning. I saw Femke licking her lips, her back to me. Antonio, however, was crouching next to me, his green eyes wide with worry.

"'M okay," I groaned, attempting to shove him away. "Don't freak out."

Antonio only caught my hand in his, rubbing it softly. "Do you feel okay? Like you're going to faint?"

"Oh, I feel fucking fantastic." I rubbed my eyes, my legs feeling numb. "... Femke?"

Femke spun around suddenly, and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I took way too much!"

"I'm fine," I tried my best to reassure her, but it was difficult when I could barely register what I was even saying.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

All three of us looked up to see Gilbert's head peering into the room in confusion. He hurried in, a new bottle of beer in his hand. "Did something happen?"

"Nah." I shrugged. "But Femke's feeling better."

"Oh, good." Gilbert collapsed on a couch, as if exhausted from having to put up with her all day. For all I knew, he was.

"You're such a dick." Femke stuck her tongue out at Gilbert, who raised his beer with a weak, "Cheers."

"Anyway, Gilbert, the only reason you're still in one piece is because I was there," I told him with a huff. "You owe me one."

"Yeah... I-I know."


	18. Chapter 18

_Here you are, the next chapter...~_

_Not much to say here. Except the for the small confusing scene when I quickly named this file **WiY – R 18**. And tried opening it in front of one of my friends. Yeah. She thought it was porn. What? The **R** stood for 'real' because it was already beta'd and... god, damn, I fail. Whatever._

_So my goal for this story is to have at least 100 reviews by the time it has 70-80K words. Maybe you could help me out~? ;3 Maybe maybe? I'm a review bitch, know that now.  
_

_Here you are, darlings~_

* * *

The next hour or so after that little expedition was a strange one.

We all went out for dinner, Gilbert, Femke, Antonio and I. Do you remember that one restaurant Antonio took me to when we first met? The one I said I had to dress up all nicely for? Well, that was the one we went to that night.

It was a quiet night. I could hear the soft music playing in the background as the waiter lead us to our table, near a large window. Antonio thanked him, and sat down next to me. Femke took a seat across from me, and Gilbert next to her at the table.

I was still unstable from all of that blood loss. So unstable, actually, that Antonio had to keep one arm around my shoulders to help keep me steady. I was so out of it that I didn't really care how dumb that really looked in public.

... Except for occasional mutter of, 'Fucking idiot,' and, 'Now I look fucking pathetic.'

Trying to clear my head from its light feeling, I attempted at reading through the menu, though I already knew what I wanted. I turned through the pages lazily as Gilbert was going on about his boyfriend, whose name was apparently 'Matthew'.

"Would it be cool if he came with us to Spain?" Gilbert was asking Antonio, who glanced up, and asked. "So you've decided to come with us?"

... Wait. Antonio had asked Gilbert if he wanted to come to Spain with us?

"Yeah." Gilbert took a drink from his glass of water. "I talked it over with Matty, and he said he'd go with me wherever I went." He gushed. "So sweet."

Antonio only chuckled. "Sure. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Um. We're thinking we'd just find an English-speaking hotel somewhere." Gilbert shrugged.

"Good luck finding one of those," Femke commented dryly. "What are you going to do if you can't find a convenient place?"

"Then Google Translate for the win."

Femke grinned, but didn't say anything. So Antonio did. "If it's a problem, you know where my house is."

"Eh, yeah, I guess." Gilbert took another sip of his water. "But don't count on it. Matty doesn't exactly know you guys, so I wouldn't wanna make it too awkward for him."

"I see."

"What about you, Femmy?" Gilbert asked her casually. "Where will you be staying at?"

"I'm not going." Femke closed her menu, leaning back against her chair. Gilbert seemed rather surprised. "How come?"

"Who's going to tell Ivan where you guys are?" Femke smiled sweetly.

"Wait, what?" I asked, frowning. "You're going to tell him?"

"Moscow." Femke snapped her fingers, and Antonio nodded.

"The hell does that have to do with anything?" I glared.

"Femke is going to tell Ivan that we're headed to Moscow." Antonio told me with a smile. "Since he doesn't know about her working with us, he's going to go there in search of us."

"And then what?" My voice was strained.

"Then... Um... Femke, you've got it all sorted out, right?" Antonio's attention turned to Femke, who nodded brightly. "Of course! I've had it planned out all month!"

"So then, what's going to happen?" I asked, irritated. The hell, I didn't know what was going on here!

"Femke's got a plan to take care of Ivan. Don't worry about it, Lovi." Antonio reassured me. Or tried to. "She's got it all figured out."

I didn't want to ask any more questions. I had way too many.

Our waitress came for out orders just a few moments after that. I started to sort of zone in and out of real awareness. My head was still dizzy, so I made myself drink a lot of my iced tea, hoping the water and sugar would help. I half-listened to Antonio, Femke, and Gilbert as they began to talk about less stressful things, like recent movies and... blood types?

"B is my favorite." Gilbert stated.

"I thought it used to be AB...?" Femke's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well, yeah, but that was before I tried Matthew's." Gilbert snickered.

"That's weird..."

"Speaking of delicious-tasting blood," Femke's head shot up suddenly. "Lovi's is _amazing._"

"Right?" Antonio exclaimed shamelessly, and I fumed. "Idiot! Don't just...! You can't say that!"

"Why noooot~?" Antonio asked, leaned towards me playfully. "It is!"

"It's strange, though," Femke's head tilted a bit. "I mean, I've drunk from billions of people, really. But his is the best, by far."

"Uh... Billions?" Gilbert asked blankly. "So... you probably have HIV now, right?"

"What?" Femke squeaked in surprise. "What does that have to do with anything? Of course not!"

"Well, what is it, like one in five people have some sort of sexually transmitted disease?" Gilbert took a swig of his beer that he had ordered just minutes before. "Drinking all of that blood will give you a one-way ticket to some kind of STD."

"Moral of the story," Antonio noted. "Don't have sex with Femke."

"I do _not_ have HIV!" Femke wailed.

"Well, that's why I stick with one person for as long as I can. Works for me."

"W-well, who's to say _you _don't have a STD?"

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against my palm. I was beginning to feel like I could pass out.

"I don't trust you." I heard Gilbert tell her skeptically. "Have you ever fed from prostitutes?"

"Gilbert, who do you think I am?" Femke responded, exasperated. "I would never do that! I don't have that kind of money!"

"This has taken the turn for the very awkward," Antonio cleared his throat, but then sounded rather concerned. "Lovi, are you okay?"

My eyes opened at the sound of my name, and I muttered, "Yeah," and sat up, my gaze low. _God_, I so wasn't okay. That was the last fucking time I would ever let Femke drink my blood.

Antonio, lifting a single hand, began to rub my back slowly, sympathetically. I tensed up, arching away from his touch. He hesitated, but continued, even when I covered my face with my hands.

"... Don't touch me."

"Huh?" Antonio pulled his hand away, confused. "Oh. Sorry."

I never liked to be touched like that, understand that now. I wouldn't let Feliciano, not even my granddad touch me. It was fucking annoying. You know, anything that was supposed to be comforting or relaxing? Yeah, don't even try that with me.

Our food orders came, and we began eating in a somewhat unsettling silence. I couldn't help but notice that Gilbert and Femke were both eating a salad, with no meat, while Antonio had ordered a meal that consisted mostly of meat. I frowned to myself. That was curious.

After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Antonio broke it by asking, "Have you heard from Ivan about his three Ex's?"

Femke shook her head, taking a small drink from her hot tea. "No. He hasn't mentioned them in a while, actually. I don't think they're working as well as he thought they would."

... Exes?

As in, like... ex-girlfriends? But how the fuck would exes not _work?_

I glanced to Antonio for an explanation, but he didn't look at me. So, I just let the thought drift to the back of my mind, telling myself to ask him about it later.

"He's been pretty frustrated about them, though, you can tell." Gilbert added. "Before I left, he was getting up in sisters' faces a lot about the smallest things. I think they're both getting kind of scared of him."

"Not the younger one." Femke interrupted. "Sometimes I think _she's _creepier than Ivan himself."

Antonio didn't reply, and I had no clue what to say. So, then, Ivan had sisters? And one of them was obviously a scary fuck.

"True." Gilbert agreed, placing his fork down. "The older one just goes along with whatever Ivan says."

"Um." I coughed awkwardly into my hand. "Who?"

"Ivan has two sisters," Femke told me, also apparently finished with her meal as she set her cup down. "An older and younger one. They're probably Ivan's strongest supporters."

Sisters, huh... I had no idea what that was like.

"What are their names?" I asked, without thinking.

"I think the younger one's name is Natalia," Gilbert said. "But I dunno the older ones."

"Yekaterina." Femke reached into her purse, withdrawing what looked to be a black wallet. "But she goes by Katyusha."

"Can I just call her Kat?" Gilbert asked lamely.

"Sure. If you wanna die."

... Well, then.

"She wouldn't hurt me." Gilbert yawned, "She's a cry baby."

"Maybe, but Ivan wouldn't like it."

"Who cares what he likes?" Gilbert asked with a huff. "It's just a nickname."

"He likes his sisters having Russian names." Femke's eyes narrowed. "Patriotic idiot, I guess."

"Hey! I'm a patriotic German!" Gilbert gave a mock salute. "And proud of it!"

"Oh, Femke," Antonio spoke up, noticing that she was pulling out her credit card, "it's fine, I'll pay tonight."

"No, I will." She smiled. "It's the least I can do."

"If you insist," Antonio gave a light laugh. "But you're the one doing all of the hard work here."

Femke just shrugged. "It's my job. It's not like I don't enjoy it."

"I guess so," Antonio said, almost uncomfortably. "I just get worried when you do things like this."

"Stop worrying," Femke handed her credit card to the waiter who just appeared, who handed her the bill.

"Hey, check this out." My attention was turned to Gilbert, who seemed to be reading something off of his cell phone screen.

"What is it?" Antonio asked curiously. Gilbert showed him the screen, and I leaned forward slightly to try to catch a glimpse of it. It seemed to be a list of time, dates, and prices.

"Plane times." Gilbert confirmed. "Turns out there's a flight taking off tomorrow, headed straight to Madrid at about four in the evening. We can catch that one, easily."

"Can you contact Matthew before that?" Antonio looked back up to him as Gilbert tucked his phone back into his pocket, and he nodded. "Oh yeah."

"That's perfect!" Antonio smiled widely. "That'll give me just enough time with tutoring Arthur."

"Oh, yeah." Gilbert nodded. "What are you gonna do about him?"

I wanted to know that, too. I turned to Antonio, who said, "I'll tell him that I'm moving to Madrid, which is the truth." He shrugged. "And that he can keep the money he offered me to tutor him."

"Whoa, what?" Gilbert exclaimed. "He's _paying _you to help him out with his school work?"

"Yeah," Antonio grinned. "It's pretty neat. But since I'm going to be able to meet up with him once, I'll give it to him free of charge." He glanced to Femke. "Femke, would you be able to take care of my house and car for me?"

"Sure." Femke nodded. "That'll add another day or so to my return, but I'll be able to make it work."

"What do you mean, take care of?" I asked Antonio. I was so lost here...

"She's going to sell them." Antonio replied easily.

"W-_what?_" My eyes widened. "_Why?_"

He had a great car, and an even better house! Why the hell would he want to sell them...? !

"Don't need them anymore." Antonio merely shrugged. I almost tore his throat out.

"Yeah. Antonio doesn't tend to stay in the same place for more than a few months or so." Gilbert informed me. "He's even worse with his rides."

That was so unfair.

I scowled to myself, crossing my arms over my chest. The hell was with this guy? How is he so rich? Feliciano and I had been barely getting by with the money that wasn't even really ours, and here Antonio is, buying oversized houses and expensive-ass cars every month.

"Oh. Rumor is that Lars is coming back."

Femke's comment was somewhat simple, but Antonio looked up, his eyes wide, expressionless. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Femke replied meekly. "He's coming to here tonight."

"_Tonight?_"

I blinked. Who was this Lars guy?

Gilbert's eyes switched from Femke to Antonio, not daring to say anything. I didn't, either.

"I'm sorry." Femke began. "I really tried to talk him out of it, I promise. But his mind was set."

"_Why?_" Antonio demanded, his voice raising a bit.

"He wants to talk to you." Femke said in a small voice. "He didn't tell me what it was."

"I don't want to talk to him." Antonio growled, and I swallowed anxiously. "Tell him that."

"I can't..."

"I'm going to kill him." Antonio muttered under his breath. I felt a small chill run up my spine. For some reason, that didn't sound like too empty of a threat.

Gilbert laughed nervously. "Ah, Antonio, let's not joke around about that. I'm sure all he wants to do is talk."

"Yeah," Femke said swiftly. "You'll be fine."

"You guys don't get it?" Antonio spat angrily, startling me with his attitude change. "You _know_ I can't stand him, and you know he can't stand me. What the hell is he doing in Italy?"

"He didn't tell me the details." Femke tried, "Antonio, I promise, he won't try anything."

"Have you forgotten last time?" Antonio glared. "One of us was almost killed."

He was being careful with his words, I realized with dread. He doesn't want me to know too much.

"Yeah, and he's thrilled to pieces to see you, too." Femke cut in sarcastically. "He doesn't want a re-run of last time, he just needs to know a few things."

"Like what?"

"He didn't tell me," Femke repeated.

"He's your brother." Antonio said flatly. "He should have told you more than that."

"Well, I'm sorry _my_ brother isn't as wonderful as _others_," Femke glared.

Antonio almost seemed to snap right then. His eyes darkened dangerously, and his mouth open just enough to reveal his sharp fangs. I gasped, my nails digging into my palm in terror. Antonio wouldn't dare to attack her in such an open place, would he...?

"Antonio, stop it." Gilbert said quickly – too quickly. "She didn't mean it."

Femke seemed to suddenly realize what she just said. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry..."

Antonio didn't move, but I could have sworn that his eyes reddened slightly. With... tears?

"Antonio, I swear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Femke was panicking. "I promise!"

Antonio looked away suddenly, his hand covering his eyes.

"Have you ever actually killed someone?"

Those words escaped my mouth faster than I had even thought of them. My eyes widened at that sentence, and I heard screaming tension as the table was suddenly silent. Antonio's eyes were narrow as he stared downwards. Femke looked away, biting her lip. Gilbert didn't move.

Suddenly, Antonio stood up, with a low, "I'll be outside."

Gilbert got up, and, without a word, followed Antonio out of the restaurant.

It was only then that I realized that I had been holding my breath. I let it out, breathing shakily. I was left alone with Femke.

"Lovino..."

I glanced up when Femke murmured my name. She was looking at me, a mix of concern and uncertainty visible through her eyes. It took her a moment to find her words, but she said, "Don't take what Antonio did personally. He has..." She shook her head. "Lovino, you need to understand this."

I was a little stunned at how solemn her voice became. "What is it?"

"Antonio can have a very hard time controlling himself sometimes." Femke told me, her eyes on me. "He's much better than he was a few years ago, but sometimes he'll... say or do things that he doesn't mean. He's just..." She broke off. "He's just been through some things with people he shouldn't have been."

"I know." I stared down. "He told me... about his whole family, and..."

"He did?" Femke's voice sounded pained. "Did he... Did he ever tell you about his father?"

"Yeah. That he was one of those bad guys or something."

"... Anything else?"

I looked back up. "No. That's it. Why?"

"Just... wondering."

"Does he have a brother?" I asked with great difficulty, trying to understand why he took what Femke had said so hard.

"He did."

That did it. I felt my eyes prick, and I forced them wide open to prevent any falling tears.

"There was more going on in his family than he told me, isn't there?" I realized aloud, my voice weak.

Femke glanced to the side, but nodded. "Much more."

"What-" I licked my lips, surprised that they were so dry. "What was it?"

"I'm not the one to tell you that." Femke said firmly. "But don't ask him about it yet, all right? He'll tell you when he's ready to talk."

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to do.

"Let's go, okay?" Femke said, standing up. I just nodded, and left the rest of my food untouched as I walked behind her, in search for Antonio.

_**x~X~x**_

I smelled smoke in the air as I stepped out of the restaurant, and into the cool night. With a sinking gut, I glanced to my left to see Gilbert and Antonio – both were smoking. Antonio was staring off into the distance, holding his cigarette in his mouth with two fingers. Gilbert took a quick drag, and let the smoke trail out from his lips languidly.

I approached Antonio, wanting nothing more than to say something – _anything_ that might make him feel better. I felt overwhelmingly guilty.

He glanced to me, and smiled. But it wasn't his usual smile... It was somber. I could see it in his eyes. He drew his arm around my waist, leaning his head against mine lightly. I didn't move. Both my instincts and dignity were screaming at me to shove him away and scowl, but I purposely ignored them. Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't have let him coddle me in a place as open as this one. But right now, I knew he just wanted me to be close to him.

So I complied, leaning against his shoulder. I could hear Gilbert speaking softly to Femke, but I couldn't hear them. I don't think I wanted to.

I rubbed at my eyes as I felt them well up with tears again. Damn it...

Antonio's cigarette burned out just a little while later, and he dropped it to the ground. He turned a little, facing me. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, sad and low, before I tipped my head upwards a little, and, cheeks burning, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Antonio seemed a little surprised by that, but that didn't stop him from pulling me a little closer, and, my eyes closing, I felt his lips against mine, kissing me once, twice. I could taste the very faint nicotine on his lips, but I didn't care. I felt his forehead rest against mine, his eyes remaining closed as we were still and silent. I kind of liked it...

And then, a soft murmur was heard.

"Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, well... I have to admit... This chapter is a birthday present for someone very important to me. . . I know we haven't seen a lot of each other... but, just know that I do love ya. I know we don't have a ton of __similarities__, but... I hope we can make it work..._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOUTH KOREA! :D GOMG GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT IT'S ACTUALLY HIS BIRTHDAY WHYYYYYY DO I EVEN KNOW THIS._

_Oh, yeah. And umm. Happy birthday to you, too, lil sis._

_So, yeah, guys, this chapter is my present for my lil sis **CallXMeXFlame** go give 'er some love, okay? *tosses sandwich* Yeah, I even gave you all of this stupid fluffy shit near the end, just for this occasion. Mkay. Well, then. Not much to say here, except for that shoutout. You're fucking welcome._

* * *

"- at, like, one or so. Lovino?"

I blinked, snapping out of my daydream at the sound of my name. I glanced toward Gilbert, who was watching me expectantly. "Um... What?"

Gilbert leaned against his Camry, letting his final cigarette fall to the ground. He stepped on it, grinding it on the ground with his foot. We were standing in the parking lot of our dinner's restaurant. "I'll pick you up at about one tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"For what?" I frowned.

"Lunch," Gilbert's hands tucked themselves into the pockets of his jeans. "And then you'll come with me to pick Antonio up from the library."

"Lunch?" I echoed dully. "With you?"

"Yeah." Gilbert shrugged. "Why not? 'Sides, Antonio's gonna be busy tutoring Arthur, so there's no one else to entertain you until we need to get to the airport."

I bit back a harsh reply, and instead turned to my left to see Femke speaking to Antonio in a low voice just a few feet away by his car. Antonio seemed to be listening rather seriously. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

"Whatever." I told Gilbert, not looking at him. "But you're paying."

"Oi, what?" Gilbert asked, annoyed. "I'm not made of money!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring. "I find it hard to believe that Antonio is so goddamn rich, while both you and Femke both seem to be somewhat _not_."

"Insulted!" Gilbert snapped. "God! It's not my fault that I have weird spending habits! And anyway, I don't know the deal is with Femke, so don't ask me."

Before I could retort to that, I nearly shrieked when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist, pulling me backward.

"Bastard!" I yelled, desperately trying to shove a certain grabby Spaniard off of me. "What the hell do you think you're trying to do, _molest_ me?"

"Can we go home, Lovi?" Antonio asked, and I could feel his smile against the side of my neck. "I'm getting so tired... I bet you are, too~."

"You're weird." I hissed. "Get off of me. And I don't give a bloody _fuck_ if we go h-h..." I frowned. "To your fucking house."

"It's not just mine, anymore, though!" Antonio responded happily. I was a little relieve- no... fucking _annoyed_ when I heard that same cheery tone slip back into his voice, especially after what had happened in the restaurant. He continued, "It's yours, too!"

"Yeah." I grumbled. "Til ya sell it."

Antonio only shrugged, but he let go of me, only to take a hold of my hand. I just muttered to myself, overall done with this entire situation. It had been a long day, and I just wanted to go sleep...

Um... Sleep?

... Where?

"I'm taking Lovi home." Antonio told Gilbert. "I'll pick you up at three."

"Right." Gilbert nodded. "I'm taking Lovino out for lunch with Matty and me, so it'll just make it easier if we're all in the same ride."

Antonio nodded. "Sure." He let out a quiet yawn, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. "Femke, when do you think you'll be in Madrid?"

"Oh?" Femke slipped something into her pocket – I assumed it was her cell phone – and replied, "Give me about four days, or so. Your car is going to be pretty easy to sell, but I'm not sure about your house..." She broke off, her lips pursing.

"I wanna Camaro next." Antonio commented lazily. "Wonder how much they run back at home."

"Oh yeah?"

"I want a black one." Antonio nodded with a broad grin. "They're pretty sexy~."

"Yeah, let's take Antonio home." I rubbed my forehead with my hand, closing my eyes momentarily. "He's going to go crazy if he doesn't get some sleep any time soon."

Gilbert only laughed, and Femke said, "Good idea. I'll leave you to him." With a smile, she said, "Well, have fun tomorrow. Don't be late for your flight."

"We won't." Antonio promised, suddenly somewhat sane. "Don't worry."

"And don't leave your lighter in your carry-on bag again, got it?" Femke snapped, her eyes narrowing at Antonio. "We almost missed the plane because you wanted to run it back to your car instead of giving it in to security."

"Hey!" Antonio exclaimed. "That was my best lighter!"

"It was pretty awesome." Gilbert commented.

"... Says the guy who lost it."

"It's somewhere in his garage!" Antonio yelped, pointing at Gilbert. "I blame him!"

"Oh, come on!" Gilbert glared. "I wasn't the one who left it there!"

"I think you stole it, because there's no way I'd leave that behind." Antonio crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um... How long ago was this?" I lamely asked Antonio.

"Like fifteen years ago." Femke told me, then sighed. "Now will you two stop arguing already?"

"But I miss my lighter..."

"Antonio!" Femke growled, her hands on her hips. "Get over it. And take Lovino home, for God's sake, he can barely stand up!"

I can barely...? Oh, look at that. So it wasn't my imagination... I _was_ swaying a little.

"Geez, wonder whose fault _that_ is." Gilbert grumbled.

"I said I was sorry!" Femke snapped. "It won't happen again."

God... were we ever going to get out of this goddamn parking lot? Antonio must have... um, well,_ some_how knew that I must be thinking something among those lines, because he said, "I'm going to get Lovino home now. We'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

I immediately switched my thoughts to black Camaros. Just in case.

"Sure!" Gilbert grinned, with a single wave. "See ya."

Antonio unlocked his car, and I ducked into the front passenger's seat. The radio turned on as the car did, and I immediately recognized the song. I guess Antonio did, too, because he began humming to it. I only rolled my eyes, staring out the window. It was pitch-black out now.

I tried reading nearby street signs, and realized that we were heading in the opposite direction of my apartment. A twisting sensation making itself known in my stomach, I suddenly wished I hadn't eaten that much for dinner.

I glanced back to Antonio, who was watching the road carefully. His mind seemed to be set on something.

"So, um," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Do you, like, already have a place up in Spain or something?"

"Yeah." Antonio smiled. "I haven't been there in some time, but it's always there for me."

"Does anyone else live there?"

"Not- no." Antonio stammered, answering quickly. "No."

"Not what?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Sorry." He gave a somewhat forced laugh.

"Shut up." I muttered. "Stop apologizing."

Antonio didn't reply, but yawned again. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, watching the street the best he could as the car stopped at a red light. I tried to ignore just how c-c-cu-...

"Get some sleep when we get back, got it?" I ordered him. "Preferably before you faint."

"I'm okay!" Antonio said brightly. "But, ah, yes, I will... Hahah..."

Fucking moron.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Antonio commented. I got the feeling he was trying to start up a conversation just to keep himself awake. "It's going to be so fun~!"

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"The flight shouldn't be too long, either." Antonio continued. "About two hours or so."

Flight... I bit my lip. "Yeah. Okay."

I closed my eyes. I felt so exhausted...

"We're here!"

My eyes shot open, and I muttered to myself in irritation at Antonio's chipper voice. I got out of the car, knowing that was probably the last time I'd ever be in it. I took one extra second to admire it...

... And we're done.

I followed Antonio up to the front door, which he unlocked – wait, it was actually locked this time? - and aimlessly trailed behind him as he headed upstairs. I wasn't really sure what to do now...

I looked around the hallway as we walked through it, my eyes glancing at every painting hanging on the wall. We stopped just outside Antonio's bedroom, and that's when I finally spoke up.

"So, um... Where should I, uh, sleep?" I grimaced at how stupid that sounded, but Antonio didn't seem to mind. He only shot a vibrant smile at me, and said shamelessly, "I was thinking that we should sleep together!"

I felt my face flush at those words, and I stuttered, "N-no, moron, that'd be w-weir-"

"Weird?" Antonio blinked. "How come? We are lovers, after all, yes? Don't lovers sleep next to each other?"

"I-I..." Oh, God, I couldn't even think straight. "Um..."

"Please, Lovi?" Antonio asked quietly. I growled inwardly. "What's the point? You're gonna be awake again in about four hours, anyway."

"But I think it would be nice, falling asleep next to my precious darling." Antonio explained.

My face went scarlet.

"Yay, settled!" Antonio laughed. Taking my hand in his, he led me into the room. I looked around his room, swallowing hard. Absolutely nothing had changed from the first time I was here, I thought as I left my backpack on the ground near the entrance of the room.

I could feel my heart pounding loudly as Antonio sat down on the edge of his bed, drawing me closer to him. His arms slipped around my waist, and, before I could stop him, leaned his forehead against my stomach.

"H-hey!" I gripped the sides of his head, pushing him away halfheartedly, but Antonio didn't budge. He only clutched me closer to him, and I heard him let out a long breath.

"Stop it," I mumbled. "Lemme go, Antonio."

"Do I have to...?" Antonio's voice was very faint, and I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes!" I glared. "You bastard!"

"Mm... Fiiiiine."

"God, what the hell is wrong with y- _Gah!_ _**Hey**__!_" I yelled out when Antonio suddenly yanked me forward, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on top of him, his back against his bed. My mouth ran dry, and I immediately tried to stand back up, which is proven to be much more difficult when Antonio's arms were wrapped around my body, pressing me against his chest.

"Antonio, you jerk!" I squirmed uncomfortably. "Let me go!"

"'Jerk'?" Antonio chuckled, "That's a new one."

I only huffed; my mind was running too slowly to think of how to reply to that. My fist curled into a tight ball when Antonio kissed my hair slowly. Despite myself, my body began to relax, and I begrudgingly rested my forehead against the crook of his neck, too tired to put up any more of a struggle.

Antonio's hand ran up through my hair gently, every once in a while taking a stray strand of hair between two fingers. He would pull the lock softly, or twirl it around his fingers. I remained quiet, letting the idiot entertain himself with that for a while.

I closed my eyes, but my breath hitched suddenly when his finger grazed th-that _one_ fucking strand of goddamn hair... _Ohh..._

"I've always been curious about this." Antonio said sleepily. "It's cute."

"I will kill you if you touch it again." I snapped, shoving his hand away.

"Like this...?"

"Like what, you basta- _ahh_." My eyes squeezed shut when Antonio took ahold of it once more, twisting and pulling it playfully. Warm pleasure gathered up in my stomach, and I felt myself grow weak.

Antonio laughed. "What was that all about, hm? Does that feel good?"

"N-no!" I sat up abruptly, my eyes wide. "Th-that was a yawn! A yawn, damn it! Leave me alone!"

Antonio only laughed again, tucking his folded arms around my lower back as I scowled at him. "Ah, Lovi." He beamed up at me. "You are so adorable."

Fuck you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "That was _not_ funny."

"Oh, but it was, sweetheart~."

"I hate you." I muttered, attempting to crawl off of him. Antonio scooted upwards, and pulled his legs up, trapping me. I blushed horribly when Antonio's head tilted just a little, and, his eyes closing, kissed my lips softly.

I didn't move; I refused to let him win. I guess Antonio must have picked this up somewhere along the lines, because he just kissed me again, with a little more force this time.

"Cut it out." I grumbled.

"Only if I can hear that adorable sound again~."

"What _sound?_"

Antonio didn't say anything, but when his lips pressed against mine once more, they were slightly parted. I shivered pleasantl- d-_disgustingly_ when his tongue traced my bottom lip slowly.

Oh, no, he didn't.

Okay, then.._._ If this bastard wanted to make this some sort of make-out contest, then I would _make it a fucking make-out contest._

I pushed Antonio down with both of my hands, and that must have startled him, because he looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes. But I only caught a glimpse of them before I tackled him, and, crashing my mouth against him, shoved my tongue in his slightly-open mouth.

A low groan slipped from Antonio's mouth as I roamed through his mouth, reaching everywhere I could. I pinned him down, my hands tangling themselves roughly into Antonio's hair. I thought I felt him wince against my mouth, but I didn't care.

At one point, I pulled away for a spit second, and Antonio gasped out, "L-Lovi..."

"Fuck you," I growled, breathing hard and feeling myself grow more and more hot. "This is what you get yourself into when you don't behave."

"I'm not complaining." Antonio purred, and he pulled me back down against him. But just before our lips made contact, I felt my back tense up when his fingers curled around the hem of my shirt. I froze, my heart skipping a beat. "U-um."

"Something wrong?" Antonio asked me, rather breathlessly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Antonio's hands ran up my sides, underneath my shirt, his fingers teasing and skimming lightly over the sensitive skin there. I shuddered. I-I...

"Honestly, I'm trying to get you naked. But I doubt that I'll actually get that far."

"Th-the _fuck?_" I shouted, my face reddening furiously. "G-God, you're such a c-_creep!_"

Antonio grinned at me, using two fingers of both of his hands to rub my back slowly. "Sorry?"

"Y-you fucking _better be!_" I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed beyond words. The damn _nerve...!_

Ugh... I closed my eyes behind my hands. I was so tired... But I wasn't sure if that pervert was going to harass me in my sleep, or something equally as dumb.

"Let's get some sleep, m'kay, Lovi?" Antonio smiled up at me.

"Whatever."

I managed to escape from Antonio's grasp, and he said, "There's a bathroom just down the hall if you want to change clothes there."

It took me two seconds to understand what he meant, and I just shrugged. "Fine."

Standing up, I snatched my backpack from the floor where I had previously left it, and walked out of the room.

"The fucking _gall_ that bastard has!" I hissed at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Who the hell does he think I am, trying to pull something like that?"

I continued muttering to myself as I began changing into more suitable clothes to sleep in. But no matter how many times I told myself otherwise, I wasn't actually _mad _at Antonio. Fuck, it was a little.. f-fun...

As I combed through my hair with a single hand, I suddenly remembered an old vampire rumor, and I couldn't help but wonder if it were true. I didn't think it was... After all, most of the crazy ideas we humans give vampires are false, anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if this one was, too.

I tried to think back to when I had followed Antonio into the bathroom that time I had come over when he was sick...

... Was there a reflection in the mirror?

I couldn't remember. I swallowed with difficulty. Damn it... I wanted to find out... Somehow.

I walked back to Antonio's room, and through the open door. I glanced up, looking for some place to put my backpack... Suddenly, my eyes widened.

Antonio's back was to me, and just I walked in, he slipped his shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it aside. My face flushed red for what felt to be the thousandth time that night, and I quickly looked away.

H-holy _fuck..._

O-okay...

So, I'll admit, he's not motherfucking _ripped_, but he's... he's... uh. He's... in really good shape. Not a fucking ounce of fat on his damn body.

Oh, and then he just _has_ to turn to me, not even having the fucking decency to put on another shirt. I can see just how lean he is; with softly pronounced abs, and a flat stomach. Damn him. He blinked his green eyes, seeming a little confused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" I said quickly, forcing myself to look away.

"You sure?" Antonio asked, like it wasn't the most obvious fucking thing in the world.

"_Yes!_" I yelped. "Now just go p-put on a damn shirt already!"

"Oh." Antonio must have then realized that he was, in fact, not wearing one. "Okay."

Oh, hell... I stared at him as he searched through his wardrobe for something to wear. I was almost entranced by the way his muscles flexed so smoothly, how his tanned skin seeming to glow in the dim light... fuck.

This was going to be a long night.

Then I frowned as I continued to watch Antonio rummage through his clothes. The light seemed to shimmer a different way against a small sliver on his back. Was that...?

"Um, hey, Antonio...?"

"Hm?" Antonio glanced over to me. "What is it?"

I pointed at him. "How did you get that scar?"

Antonio's body froze, and he swallowed. "Um. What scar?"

It was a somewhat eerie... I'd guess about four or five inches long, just beside his shoulder blade. "The one on your back. On the right side."

Antonio gave a short laugh. "Oh. That's nothing."

"What's it from?" I asked him.

"It was... Just an accident." Antonio sighed, pulling on a plain black shirt. "Don't worry about it."

I didn't reply to that. I didn't know how to.

"Ahhh..." Antonio gave a long sigh as he stretched out across his bed, closing his eyes contently. "Long day! I'm ready for some sleep~."

"Move over." I snapped at him. "Unless you don't want me sleeping next to you."

Antonio immediately moved over the left, leaving room for me. I nervously sat down next to him, but before I had time to wonder what to do next, I found myself to be in Antonio's grasp again, and he pulled me downwards, into his arms.

My body stiffened with uncertainty, and Antonio nuzzled my shoulder. I felt his eyes flutter closed, and I forced myself to do the same.

_Just chill the fuck out,_ I scolded myself. _This could be a hundred times weirder._

But I wasn't sure how.

"Oi. Get off. It's too hot to have you clinging onto me like that."

At first, I thought that Antonio had fallen asleep, but then I heard a very quiet, "But the fan's on."

Glancing up, I realized that the ceiling fan was, in fact, on. "So?"

"'Might get cold," Antonio said with a yawn. "Hmm... You smell really good, Lovi..."

Hundred times weirder just happened.

"I can't sleep like this! Move. _Over_!" I pushed him, trying to get him off of me. He did move, finally, and he just curled up with his pillow – the hell? You're supposed to put your head on the pillow! - and didn't say anything after that. My guess was that he was too tired to.

I rolled over, facing the edge of the bed. See, I tend to be a side-sleeper, so there was no way in hell I would be able to sleep in Antonio's seemingly-romantic idea of falling asleep together. I closed my eyes again, taking a deep breath.

... Damn. Even Antonio's bed smelled like... well, Antonio. I liked it. Um. A lot. It was kinda interesting... I don't think he used cologne, but... he had this kind of scent that was something sweet, a little spicy, and... natural, I suppose.

... The hell?

Am I seriously trying to decide what Antonio smells like? How the fuck can anyone smell 'natural'...?

I shifted a little, making myself comfortable. And then, I heard a small, "Love you."

I felt his soft breath against my neck, and I closed my eyes. "Y-yeah." I whispered. "I-I... I know..."

Antonio fell asleep only moments after that, but I suddenly felt wide-awake. My heart was pounding loudly, and my mind was racing. Fuck, that happened every time Antonio s-says that...

Reaching over carefully, I grabbed the half of the blanket Antonio wasn't using, and pulled it up to my shoulders. Antonio was right... It was a little cold in here. I could feel Antonio's forehead resting against me lightly, and I couldn't help but wonder if Antonio could feel the it. Or maybe he could, but not very much. That would explain why he insisted on the extreme temperature.

With an irritated huff, I turned over again, so I was only a few inches away from Antonio. Shifting just a tiny bit closer – what? It was for warmth, fuck you! You'd be freezing, too! - and I sighed.

Without even thinking, I mumbled. "G-good night... I-I..." I glared at myself. "I l-l-lo-l..."

...

"... Antonio."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, guys. Long day, eh?_

_Sorry for the belated update. School and some other things got in the way of my writing for like three weeks straight. So, as a partial apology/thank-you present, I give you the longest chapter in the entire story yet. If you want to know, this chapter was 48 pages long. Also, this will be replaced with the edited version in just a couple of days, so you should watch out for that._

_Hey, do you guys mind voting on my new poll? Thanks~ ^^_

_Anyways, thanks again, and enjoy. :)_

* * *

_Note: the content in this chapter is completely irrelevant with the day this was updated._

_Happy Patriot's Day, my fellow Americans._

* * *

I woke up the next morning... and I was fucking freezing.

I swear to God, I woke up in motherfucking Antarctica. I was shaking so badly, and my teeth were practically chattering. I immediately reached around for a blanket – where the fuck was I, anyways? This wasn't my bed!

I blinked, tired, confused, and irritable. The fuck...?

Oh. Right.

Then it all came back to me.

I rubbed my eyes, remembering how I had fallen asleep i-in Antonio's bed.

___Antonio's _bed.

Fuck...

I shivered slightly, sucking in a deep breath. Why was it so cold in here? Closing my eyes again, I rolled over, pulling my legs up a little closer to my chest.

Suddenly, I felt something very warm... _Mm... Very _warm move toward me. Not thinking clearly, I nodded my head slowly against the heat. My forehead brushed against something feathery soft, and the next thing I knew, light kisses were being pressed against my forehead.

Grumbling in irritation, I shoved the bastard away, my fingers getting tangled in his hair.

"Antonio..." I muttered. "The fuck...?"

I immediately tried to push him away, but despite my efforts, I was merely pulled closer to him as Antonio's arms slipped around my body. I muffled a protest against the crook of his neck, squirming.

"Stop iiiiit." I whined, kicking my feet up a bit. "You weird, perverted bastard."

I heard a low sound – a yawn, or hum? – and then, "Good morning, Lovi~"

"Yeah, yeah, all that shit. Let me go already."

"I don't want to."

I was a little taken aback at how plainly Antonio put that, and I stopped moving around. Judging by how full of energy I felt, I decided it must have been about seven or eight in the morning.

"You know," I said quietly. "We should pro'lly get up right around now. We have to pack for the trip."

There was a pause, and then, "... Later."

"No, _now_." Wiggling free of his grip, I pushed at his shoulders, and managed to stand up. I crossed my arms over my chest at the sight of Antonio just snuggling up with a pillow, my apparent replacement.

"... Antonio."

"Noooo."

"I will jump on you." I stated, dead serious. "And you should know I'm really heavy."

"No, you're not." I saw a quick, yet amused grin, and Antonio finally sat up. Running two hands through his hair, he beamed up at me drowsily. My eyebrow twitched.

"I'm up, I'm up." Antonio said, before yawning widely and stretching his arms.

"The hell happened to the 'four hours of sleep' thing, huh?" I glared at him. "Geez, you must have been out for eight hours!"

"Ahh, yeah. Well, since it's been a few days since I got any sleep, it kinda..." Antonio shrugged. "Overlapped."

What the hell.

"Whatever." I just spat. It was too early in the morning to begin figuring out this idiot. "What do you have to eat around here?"

"Mmn..." Antonio's back arched like a cat's as he yawned again. "Not sure. I kinda got rid of everything since we were leaving."

I heaved an annoyed sigh. I guess it wasn't like I've gone without breakfast before, but geez, c'mon.

Grabbing for my backpack, I stated, "I'm just gonna take a shower and get dressed. Your dumb ass had better be out of bed by the time I'm done."

"Sure, sure." Came a grumble.

Note to self: Antonio was not a morning person.

Whatever. I didn't care. I paced down the hall, shocking even myself when I managed to find the bathroom. Shutting and locking – and double checking the lock – the door, I began trying to figure out how to turn on the damn shower.

Took me a few minutes or so, but I got it working. I held my hand under the water reached a temperature between burning my flesh off and giving me frostbite, and, once suitable, I stripped of all my clothing.

Dropping my clothes to the floor carelessly, I blinked at my reflection in the mirror, touching my neck with two fingers. Femke's fang marks were highly visible, and, with a sinking feeling making itself known in the pit of my stomach, I remembered that I hadn't done anything to cover them up last night at dinner. I just hope nobody noticed and got the wrong idea.

I pressed a finger against the purplish bruise on my shoulder from Antonio, and I grimaced. It didn't look natural, and it felt really sore. That reminded me... He was probably thirsty.

I sighed, shaking my head to myself as I stepped into the shower. He was so high maintenance.

I closed my eyes, tipping my head back as the warm water ran down my hair, neck, and back. I arched my shoulders back, feeling the water begin to relax my tense muscles. I stood like that for a moment, before deciding to look around for soap.

In all honesty, it kinda surprised me at how clean Antonio's house was. I mean, if you knew the guy, I don't think you'd expect him to really take the time to keep his place tidy. Fuck, even the mirrors in the bathroom were crystal-clear.

I reached down, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the corner of the shower. I couldn't help but grin at the strawberry scent as I poured some into my hand. That idiot. He ___would_ chose strawberry.

I just hoped he wouldn't make some ridiculous comment on how my hair smelled later.

... He will.

Damn him.

Once I was finished rinsing the sweet-smelling shampoo from my hair, and washing the rest of my body, I twisted the water off, and carefully got out of the shower. I snatched a nearby towel hanging on the wall, wrapping it tightly around my body.

When I was decently dry, I pressed the moist towel to my face, closing my eyes.

Today... was going to be a big day.

I've never been to Spain. Hell, I've never so much as been out of country. And to be honest, I never really thought I would.

After buttoning up a new shirt and pair of jeans, I combed through my hair the best I could with my hands. Pressing on that stubborn curl of hair that seemed to practically defy gravity, I swore to myself as it continued to stick straight out.

I walked out of the bathroom, yesterday's clothes in my arm. Making my way back to Antonio's room, my eyebrows raised in almost suspicion when I saw that Antonio wasn't there. Maybe he actually decided to get his lazy ass out of bed.

I pulled my cell phone from my backpack, less than astonished to see that I had no new messages. Placing it in my front pocket anyways, I guessed the next best thing was to go downstairs.

I somewhat hurried down the stairs, jumping off from the second bottom step. I could hear a small sound echoing from what I remembered to be the family room, so I peered in curiously.

I saw Antonio laying across the couch, his head resting against his hand as he was staring at the TV. It looked like he was watching the news. His hair was wet, I noticed, as I walked toward him, and a small towel was around his neck, hanging down on his shoulders. He was also missing a shirt.

He glanced up when I walked into the room, and he smiled. "Hi! Find everything okay?"

"Yeah." I replied, standing next to the couch. I would sit down, but the idiot was taking up the entire couch. "I used your hair stuff. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Antonio reached around, his arms wrapping around my waist. "C'mere..."

"What _is _it with you being so touchy?" I asked, trying not to budge as Antonio tried pulling me closer to the couch.

"I like being close to you." Antonio responded in short. "Come on..."

I knew that if I denied him, I would just be yanked down on top of him. That's the only reason that I just gave in, and sat down next to him, muttering to myself the whole while. Antonio hummed happily as he sat up, his arms around my waist, latching in front of me.

I just shook my head, not believing the idiocy of this moron. Glancing up to the television, I blinked when I saw Spanish subtitles were at the bottom of the screen, although the program was being spoken in English.

"The hell?" I asked aloud. "How are you watching this?"

Looked confusing as fuck.

"Makes me practice my English." Antonio explained, nuzzling the back of my neck.

I tilted my head a bit in confusion, and Antonio took that opportunity to press a couple of open-mouthed kisses there. I closed my eyes, feeling Antonio's teeth graze the sensitive skin there lightly. I guess it felt a little nice. I guess.

"I thought you spoke English fluently." I said, opening my eyes again.

"Technically, I suppose I do." I heard Antonio say after a few seconds. "But not perfectly."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm. Like, when your brother speaks really fast, I don't understand much of what he says." Antonio laughed lightly.

"Fuck, even _I _don't understand him sometimes." I retorted. "Don't let it get to you."

Antonio just laughed again, but didn't reply.

"Oi. What time is it?" I asked, remembering that Gilbert was going to pick me up later this afternoon.

"It's about eleven." Antonio replied. I felt him lean his forehead against my back, and I could feel water from his hair drip down my back. I moved around uncomfortably.

"Eleven?" I echoed. "Seriously?"

I didn't think it was that late in the day already...

"Yeah. We got back pretty late last night. It was about one or so when we got home."

But still... ___Eleven?_

"Hey, how come your room is so cold?" I asked absentmindedly. "Anyone would think you're trying to give yourself pneumonia."

"I like it," Antonio murmured against my back. "And I can feel it. I'll try to remember to keep it warmer, okay?"

"I don't care, do whatever you want."

I watched the news as it switched back to the current weather. Apparently it was going to rain later today... I looked out a nearby window. Maybe it would. I couldn't help but wonder how often it rained in Spain.

I shifted a bit, trying to stretch my back. My shoulders and spine felt kinda tense, and I figured I had slept on it weirdly. Sounds like something I would do.

"So then, what, you can't feel temperatures unless they're insane?" I asked Antonio. My breath hitched when he slipped his hand up my back, and I tried not to make a sound as he traced meaningless patterns against my skin.

"Basically."

I actually leaned my head back against Antonio's shoulder as he pulled me a little closer, but that's just because I wanted to be comfortable. Antonio rested his cheek against my hair, and I just frowned, staring at the TV screen as the channel went on about recent car accidents and closed roads. Antonio had better be paying attention – I didn't want to be stuck in traffic and miss our flight, damn it.

"Your hair smells really nice, Lovi~!" Came Antonio's somewhat surprised voice. "Very sweet~."

...

There it was.

He said it.

Damn it, I actually saw this coming, too!

Fuck, how do I _know_ these things?

"Well, no duh, I had to use that strawberry shit I found in the bathroom." I pushed his head away from mine. "The hell did you expect?"

"But it smells really good!" Antonio laughed. "So... ___delectable_."

I did _not_ shiver at his tone. Get that idea out of your mind right now. I fucking mean it.

"For a fucker that doesn't know English, you sure know some big words."

I began to stand up – I was hungry, damn it, and Antonio was getting all weird.

"Go get dressed," I ordered him. "You're gonna get sick if you walk around half-naked all day. I wouldn't care, but it would be annoying."

"Yes, Lovi." Antonio laughed, standing. He turned the television off, and, approaching me, he asked me with a smile, "Could you help me pack?"

"Do it yourself."

Okay. That was selfish, even on my standards. I glared at myself. Damn impulses. Antonio helped _me_ pack. Kind of.

Why was I making such a big deal out of this?

"Nope~!" Antonio replied, not caring about my answer.

Grabbing my hand, Antonio happily led me back to his room. Muttering to myself the whole while, I didn't bother protesting.

Antonio stood in front of his wardrobe, and, sorting through his shirts, he commented, "Most of these aren't even mine, as weird as that sounds."

"Yeah?" I took a seat on the edge of his bed, not really processing what he had just said.

"Mm-hm. They're Gilbert's. I wonder if he needs them back..."

"... Why would you have his clothes in the first place?"

"Because I didn't have any," Antonio shrugged. "And I knew I wasn't going to be here for very long anyways."

"Then you should probably give 'em back." I replied monotonously.

"Hey, Lovi, there's a small box underneath my bed," Antonio waved his hand in my general direction. "Do you think you could grab it for me? There's a few things I need from there."

"Yeah, whatever." Standing up, just to crouch down on the ground, I peered under the bed. Sure enough, I spotted what looked to be a old cardboard box – but it was on the other side of the bed. With a sigh, I stood up, walking to the other side. On my knees, I grabbed for it, noting how light it felt.

I opened it, and blinked at what I found. White fabric had been roughly stuffed inside, and, touching it curiously, I realized it was quite soft.

_Was it... Clothing...?_

I pulled it out, and was surprised to see that I was right – it looked like a small apron.

_What the hell...?_

Why would Antonio have something like this in his room? Turning back to the box, I saw that there was more. Pale pink cloth, carefully folded was found in the bottom of the box. Before I could investigate any further, I heard a voice.

"Lovi? Did you find it?"

My head shot up, and I quickly stuffed the apron back into its box. My mouth ran dry when Antonio was looking at me, his eyes wide.

"U-um," Antonio stammered. "Wrong box. Th-there should be another one. Smaller than that. It's black."

"O-oh. Right." I felt numb as I shoved the box back underneath the bed. I was confused. What was something like that doing in Antonio's room? Those clothes were much too small for him. They looked like they were made for a child.

I didn't ask Antonio about it. Instead, I reached around until I came across another box. It was black, and I slid it out from under the bed. It was much smaller; I could hold it in one hand.

"This one?" I asked Antonio, setting it on top of the bed for him to see. He smiled with a nod. "That one. Can you hand it to me?"

I reached over, carefully giving it to him. I had no idea what was in it, so I wanted to be at least semi-gentle with it.

I sat back down, watching as Antonio started folding his clothes into a suitcase he had dug out from a different room earlier.

"Oh yeah. Arthur said he's going to pick me up from here in about a half hour." Antonio said suddenly, placing the box inside of his suitcase. "And Gilbert's going to meet you at that cafe just down the road. You know that one across the street from that fancy dinner place?"

Good to know I'm not the only one who calls it that.

"'Yeah. I know it." I responded. I used to go to that little shop after school sometimes to do homework.

I wriggled around a bit, my back still feeling a little strained. Antonio didn't seem to notice as he finished his packing, and, with a victory announcement, he collapsed on his bed.

"I'm so excited to go back home." He said with a content sigh. "I bet you're going to love it."

I didn't reply.

I wasn't too sure how I felt about flying to Spain. I mean...

... I took a plane once before. And it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

I pushed my bangs from my forehead, trying not to think about it too hard. Turning back to Antonio, I frowned a little when his eyes were closed, his arms folded behind his head. That dopey smile was gone, replaced with a look of almost... uncomfort. He bit his lip for a moment, but his eyes didn't open. He suddenly rolled over on his side, an arm draped around his middle.

I shifted a little closer to him, poking his cheek with one finger. "Hey."

"Hm?" Antonio opened one eye.

"Um. What's wrong with you?" I asked, not sure why he was acting so strange all of the sudden.

"I'm..." Antonio closed his eyes again, his voice quiet. "My stomach kinda hurts."

I double-blinked. Then scowled. "Well, geez, if that's all..."

Reaching up, I undid the first few buttons of my shirt, pushing the collar off to the side of my shoulder. "Come on." I retorted impatiently, "Do your thing. I don't have all day."

"Eh?" Antonio sat up, a little confused. Then his eyes widened in understanding.

Fumbling a little awkwardly on the bed, I moved a little closer to Antonio, and I saw his eyes seem to gleam.

"Just do it already." I mumbled, looking to the side.

"Of course..."

I felt Antonio's cool hand rest on my shoulder, and his hair fell over his eyes as he leaned toward my other side. I tilted my head to the side, leaving him room. I could feel my heart begin to beat fast... I was always so nervous.

My eyes squeezed shut when Antonio's fangs sunk into my flesh, and a suppressed whimper escaped my mouth against my will. Without even thinking, I raised one hand, my fingers weaving into his hair rather tightly. My back tried to arch instinctively against Antonio's free hand snaking upwards, which only pushed me closer to him.

___Fuck_, it hurt. ___Damn it, damn it, damn it..._

I gritted my teeth in pain as the sensation continued, and I forced myself to stay calm as I felt the steady flowing sensation. It felt so strange... I knew I'd never get used to it.

Antonio didn't take long. I felt the twin teeth pull out of my skin after another few moments. Feeling my body relax, I removed my hand from Antonio's head, finally opening my eyes. I suddenly gasped when I felt something completely new – Antonio licked the wound slowly, and I felt my cheeks flush embarrassingly.

"A-ah..." I closed my eyes again, my head tipping back slightly. I could feel Antonio's mouth curve into a smile against my neck, but I hardly cared. All I was thinking about was how _good _that felt... I wanted him to do it again.

Antonio pressed slow, lingering kisses to my shoulder and neck, and I remained silent. I didn't want him to stop, but I couldn't tell him to keep going.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked me softly, and I almost didn't hear him.

"Y-yeah." I breathed out, much quieter than I had attempted. "W-why wouldn't I be?"

"I didn't want to take too much." Antonio told me lightly.

"Stop worrying about me." I muttered. "... 'Sides, we need to get you back on schedule."

Antonio just laughed, pulling away. "Maybe I should do this more often... You get so cute and mellow when I take your blood~!"

"I-I do ___not_." I stammered. "Damn it! I am not mellow!"

"Not normally." Antonio agreed, before kissing my forehead. I looked away, glowering to myself. He was such a fucking moron.

I rubbed my shoulder, not looking Antonio in the eye. I pressed my thumb against the new fang marks on my skin, and I noted that there was no excess blood there.

"How come my blood is different?" I asked all of the sudden. Antonio looked back up at me, his eyebrows high.

"You and Femke kept saying how mine was really good, or something like that." I told him. "Why is that?"

"Well..." Antonio began slowly, thinking. "To be honest, I don't know. That's why we didn't expect it. I mean," Antonio tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Usually, the blood of a human doesn't taste all that fantastic. It does its job of satisfying us, but..."

He paused, and I took the opportunity to ask him something I've been meaning to for a while. "What does blood taste like to you?"

"It doesn't have so much as a taste," Antonio responded. "So much as how it feels."

"... What...?"

"Let me try to compare it to something." Antonio suggested. "You've been sick before, right? Well, everyone has, I guess. Has your throat ever felt really sore?"

"Um." I blinked. "I guess. Yeah. Colds, I guess."

"Right." Antonio snapped his fingers. "It's like that, and then when you drink some rather tasteless medicine. See, it's sort of this burning..." He broke off, thinking. "Sort of craving sensation that's truthfully difficult to explain," He then laughed. "But drinking blood gets rid of it almost instantly. But then again, it depends on how thirsty you are, and how much you actually drink."

"So it doesn't have a taste." I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Everyone has a somewhat mild taste," Antonio replied. "And it's different with each person. Well," He frowned. "Almost each person. But the point is, some of us just can't stand the flavor of some people's blood." He shrugged. "But yours is different. Somehow." He looked at me, almost confused. "I don't know why. The taste is stronger, and it's far better than anyone else's I've ever tried."

I was silent. I mean, how are you supposed to reply to someone who says your blood tastes amazing? This entire situation was a little weird.

I glanced up, nearly shrieking when I saw that Antonio had gotten closer to me. His forehead brushing against mine, I froze, doing anything I could to prevent that stupid, rebellious blush.

"Um. Can I... help you?"

"Do I get a kiss?" Antonio grinned, his bright green eyes on mine. I frowned. "I dunno. Do you deserve it?"

"Yes!" Antonio beamed. "I've been good."

"Have you now."

It was barely a question, but Antonio nodded slowly, his head at the perfe-... a normal angle. "Please~?"

Just a split second before Antonio's lips could touch mine, I suddenly pulled away, my hand clasping over his mouth.

"No." I said flatly.

Antonio's eyes looked hurt, and when I removed his hand, a small pout formed. "How come? I've been good lately!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can kiss me-" I wiped his bottom lip with my thumb, "- when you have blood on your mouth."

"Oh." Antonio blinked. "... Oops."

"Yeah 'oops'." I sighed, shaking my head to myself as I smeared my finger against my jeans. "That's just disgusting."

Antonio actually had the motherfucking gall to laugh at that. His tongue darted out, swiping over his top and bottom lip, before looping his arms around my neck playfully. "What about now~?"

I had a somewhat difficult time remaining stubborn.

"Not a chance." I managed to state. "Also," I crossed my arms. "I find it very selfish that you get breakfast while I don't."

"You're changing the subject~."

"No, I'm hungry. There's a difference."

"Oh." Antonio blinked, as if suddenly remembering something. "I almost forgot. I need to give you these before I go..."

I watched as Antonio crawled off the bed, and, opening the top drawer of a nightstand I just-now noticed, he pulled out a small set of keys. He tossed them to me, and I caught them. There were three keys on the chain. Looking up, I asked, "What are these for?"

"Copies of my keys," Antonio told me. "One of those is for this house, one's for my place in Spain, and the other is to my car."

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked stupidly, not getting it. "I mean, the house I can understand, but why the car?"

"Well, you need some way of getting to lunch, right?" Antonio asked me with a smile. "Since Arthur's picking me up from here, that leaves you the car."

... Holy fuck.

I stared like a wide-eyed idiot at the keys. Did he mean...?

"I get to drive... your car?" I gawked up at him, barely believing it. "Your... Corvette?"

"Of course." Antonio laughed. "That's the only one I own."

"You realize I don't have a license, right?" I said, wondering if I shouldn't have said that. But Antonio just shrugged. "As long as you don't crash it, you shouldn't have a reason to worry."

Well, that's... nice.

"Okay." I just said blankly. "Uh... So yeah. Thanks. I guess."

"Yeah, no problem." Antonio waved his hand carelessly. "I mean, it's only gonna be mine for a few more days, anyway."

Oh, right. Forgot about that.

Antonio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, reading what I guessed was a text. He answered quickly, and with a sigh, he said, "Arthur's here. I'm going to go meet him outside."

"Yeah..."

Figuring that it would only be polite, I stood up, meaning to follow him to the front door. Antonio snatched his black jacket hanging from his desk chair, and he slipped it on, not bothering to zip it up.

I trailed behind Antonio, but when we reached the front door, he turned around, and with a goofy grin, he asked, "So can I get that kiss now?"

"No!" I snapped. "Go outside already, damn it, that British guy is waiting!"

"Walk me out!" Antonio exclaimed cheerfully. Before I could even think of a response, he grabbed my wrist, opening the door. Then, spinning around again, he kissed my lips in a fluid movement. Stunned, I felt my face flush red.

I could see Arthur's blue-colored car just on the edge of the sidewalk, in fucking perfect view.

That son of a fucking bitch.

Antonio fucking planned that.

"Bye! Love you!" Antonio exclaimed, waving to me as he walked toward the car.

"Y-you _bastard!_" I yelled at him. "Fucking ___kiss thief!_"

Antonio blew a mock kiss in my direction, and I slammed the door shut. I stared forward, horrified and embarrassed.

___What__..._

Just **__****what?!**

___Damn _him! Fucking ___jackass!_

But... fuck it.

Deep down, I knew I didn't care...

... Know why?

...

Cause I was gonna drive the motherfucking Corvette, bitch.

**x~X~x**

Antonio's kitchen cabinets were completely empty.

I'm not even kidding. I was so goddamn disappointed, too.

Not so much as a fucking packet of minute-ramen could be found ___anywhere__. _Even after raiding his refrigerator, I came up empty-handed.

I guess he wasn't joking. He really ___did _get rid of everything.

But curiously enough, I found myself not really caring as I was speeding down the road in this kick-ass Corvette that I was illegally driving.

I was a scene straight from a stupid Hollywood film. I even had the right music playing from the radio and everything. The only thing that could make it any cooler would be if the it was a convertible.

Too bad the cafe I was meeting Gilbert at was only about four miles away.

Oh, whatever. Ten minutes well-spend.

I arrived at the shop a little earlier than planned, but that's just because I hate being the one looking around for the other person. Sure enough, Gilbert wasn't there yet, so I took a seat at a somewhat isolated table near the wall. A young waiter approached me almost instantly, and I ordered a coffee.

I sighed, resting my chin against my hand. It was only then I remembered Gilbert saying something about bringing his boyfriend along with him. What was his name again...?

I frowned. Damn. It was not like me to forget names.

When Gilbert finally arrived, I nearly didn't recognize him. Probably because he was wearing sunglasses. Walking beside a young blond that could have been anywhere between fifteen and nineteen years old, he glanced around the room briefly before spotting me.

Feeling a little uneasy about meeting some new guy, I had to remind myself that this newcomer was actually human.

... That felt really weird to think.

"Hey, kid." Gilbert grinned, sitting at a chair across from me as he pulled off his shades. "Been here long?"

"Do you care?" I asked blankly. I then turned my attention to the blond boy that had followed him in. Wearing a white hoodie and jeans and simple glasses, there was really nothing out of the ordinary with this guy. He smiled shyly at me, avoiding my gaze.

... Someone like _this_ hooked up with _Gilbert?_

"This is Matthew." Gilbert told me as he sat down next to him. "Matthew Williams."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I gave a nod. "I'm Lovino."

Matthew just nodded. "Right. I know about you."

Shit, his voice was so quiet, I could barely hear him! I just nodded again, not knowing how else to reply.

"So Antonio's gone already?" Gilbert asked me, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah. He left about ten minutes before I did."

The waiter returned with my coffee, and Gilbert glanced up at him. "Hey, could I get a beer?"

The waiter looked somewhat confused. "What...? I'm sorry, sir, but we don't sell beer here."

"Really?" Gilbert stared. "Well, damn. I thought beer was sold everywhere."

"Get your head out of Germany, idiot." I scoffed, "And look at the menu."

It took us about ten minutes, but finally, after teaching Gilbert how to read a menu, we somehow managed to communicate our orders to the poor waiter. He just nodded with a shaky smile, and I wasn't sure if he was about to laugh, cry, or both.

Gilbert also mastered the technique of pouting and drinking orange juice at the same time. "See, this is why I can't stand Italian restaurants."

"So you claim to have lived for hundreds of years," I retorted. "And yet you can't handle the most basic of everyday situations."

"Hey!" Gilbert's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Shut it. I'm sorry if I'm not the most social of people."

I just shook my head, taking a drink from my coffee, which was now going cold. I saw Gilbert watch me for a moment, but when I glanced to him, he looked away with an amused smile.

"What the big deal?" I asked with a huff.

"Nothing, nothing." Gilbert laughed. "So, then." He smirked, his eyes narrowing. "You and Antonio, huh? How's that working?"

"Working?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah. You guys, like, cool and all?"

"Why would we not be...?" I was seriously confused. "Antonio and I are official now, do you have a problem with that?"

... How loudly did I say that?

"No, not at all." Gilbert shook his head. "I think it's great, actually." He glanced to the side. "I'm glad he's finally found someone."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Say it like how?" Gilbert asked.

"'Finally'." I said, setting my drink down. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh. It's just because, well, even if Antonio does have more contact with humans than probably all vampires in existence has ever have _combined_, he's always had a bit of trouble... Blending in."

"I can actually understand that, you know, with the whole human blood-sucking thing." I snapped impatiently. "What did you expect?"

"Hey, don't get all prissy with me." Gilbert began warningly. "I'm just saying this as one of his closest friends."

"Friends since, what, a month ago?"

Last time I checked, Gilbert's wanted Antonio dead for centuries now.

"No!" Gilbert protested. "We've been friends for a really long time!"

"That's not what I've been told." I informed him.

"Eh, you know Antonio, he likes to exaggerate things." Gilbert merely shrugged.

…

A lot of contact with humans, huh...?

"Does Antonio hook up with humans pretty often?" I blurted out.

"Nah." Gilbert responded without looking at me. "He hasn't been in what you'd call a 'serious relationship' in a good while."

"O-oh." With a sinking feeling, I wondered what Gilbert's definition of 'serious' meant.

"But you knew that already," Gilbert brushed a hand through his hair, pushing stray locks from his eyes.

"No, I didn't." I said slowly.

"You didn't?" Gilbert asked in disbelief. "That's weird. I thought for sure he had told you."

"Tell me about what?" I asked, lost.

"About him and Femke, of course."

I froze, my eyes widening. I swear my hear nearly skipped a beat. "Wh-_what?_"

_Femke?_

Antonio and... _**what?**_

"Dude, I thought for sure he would tell you about that." Gilbert said plainly.

"No!" I exclaimed, beginning to panic. "He didn't tell me _shit! _He just said that- that they had just been good friends for some two hundred years or something!"

"Two hundred?" Gilbert frowned. "No, that's not right. It's well into a thousand."

A... a _thousand?_ My jaw nearly dropped. What the absolute _fuck?_

"Why would he say that?" I growled, furious. "Why the fuckwould he lie about something so stupidlike that?"

"Hold on, Lovino." Gilbert cut in rather seriously. "Don't get all riled up. He probably just felt really uncomfortable about telling you."

"Un_comfortable?_" I spat. "What the hell?"

"Look," Gilbert sighed. "Try to listen. Antonio is actually something of a whore." He explained. "He needs this sort of constant attention stimulation. And after knowing that, and knowing that he's known this hot chick since the end of the Roman Empire?" He gave a sarcastic laugh. "That would instantly give anyone the wrong idea. He didn't want you to get jealous, or mad at Femmy."

"I'm not the jealous type!" I insisted, but my voice failed me. Damn it, _I_ knew I was a fucker of a jealous type.

"Oh, I'm sure." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Just don't take it out on Femke, okay? Or Antonio. I really don't think I should have been the one to tell you that."

"... Whatever. At least..." I gave a heavy sigh. "At least I know."

"That's nice." Gilbert yawned, stretching an arm around Matthew's shoulder. I was startled – I almost forgot he was here in the first place.

So, then... Antonio and Femke, huh?

As weird as that sounded... It didn't come to much of a shocker to me.

"So Antonio's not actually... gay." I said quietly, more to myself than Gilbert.

"Right. He's just bi."

"What happened between them?" I asked, looking back up to Gilbert. "Like him and... Femke. Why aren't they still together?"

"You complainin'?" Gilbert grinned. "If they were still together, he wouldn't have met you."

I ignored that. "Answer my question, dumbass."

He just shrugged. "Some things got in the way, it wasn't working out, so they just called it quits."

"_Who_ called it quits?" The question slipped from my mouth the moment I had thought it.

Gilbert didn't reply. He just stared at me, as a couple of answers were lingering on his mind.

"None of them." Gilbert said finally. "It was a sort of mutual break up. None of them actually pulled the plug. It just... happened."

"How..." I struggled to ask the question. "How serious were... they?"

"They were about as serious as a couple could get." Gilbert replied, his cheek resting against his hand, his eyes on me. "They only thing they were missing was the ring."

I felt sick. Sick to my fucking stomach.

"If you wanna know more, ask the guy yourself." Gilbert offered.

"You and Femmy keep saying that." I mumbled after a little while. "But to be honest, Antonio doesn't tell me anything about his past unless I ask for specifics. And even _that's_ sketchy."

The table went eerily silent, and I stared down, thinking. The only thing that finally broke the tension was that unfortunate waiter, returning with our food.

"You know." I said aloud, a few more minutes after beginning to eat. "There is one thing that's been nagging in the back of my mind for a while now."

"Ah yeah?" Gilbert looked up from his half-eaten sandwich. "And what would that be?"

"The first day I met Antonio." I started. "He had said that he knew me."

"Knew you?" Gilbert echoed. "I sincerely doubt it."

"No." I frowned. "He sounded serious. I didn't get it. I mean, he was the new student – _I've_ never seen him in my life, but somehow he... had."

Gilbert took a long drink from his orange juice, and then, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Antonio's sort of a nutcase."

"Just wish he made a bit more sense." I muttered.

"Speaking of weirdos, have you heard anything from Femke about Ivan?" Gilbert asked me, switching the subject.

"Nope. Nothin'."

"I know she started your school already." Gilbert said, folding his arms behind his head, obviously finished with his meal. "She hates your English teacher, by the way."

"Yeah, everyone does."

Gilbert opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly took out his cell phone from his pocket, which was vibrating. He stood up, and with a quick, "Hold on a minute," He ducked out of the cafe, holding the phone to his ear.

I looked at Matthew, who had remained silent this entire time. His gaze low, he was picking at his salad listlessly. I watched him for a little while, trying to think of something to say. Absolutely nothing came to me. So I just slouched against my chair, checking my own cell phone for new messages. There was one.

_- Tutoring is so boring D:_

I cracked a half smile, texting a reply.

_- You're the one who agreed to do it._

_- I guess so ;w; pick me up early?_

_- You wish. I'm still busy with the beer freak and his emo boyfriend._

_- Emo...? xD_

_- Umm yeah he hasn't said a fucking WORD since we got here. He's a piercing and one bottle of hair dye away from perfect._

_- :D that's kinda awkward._

"Is that Antonio?"

I jumped, my head snapping up at the sound of a faint voice. Matthew was looking at me with a small smile.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. It is." I replied uncomfortably.

_- Scratch that. The silent has spoken._

"I haven't met him yet." Matthew commented. "But Gilbert likes him."

"Yeah." I replied a little uneasily. After a couple seconds, I asked, "So, um... How old are you?"

Matthew looked up at me, a little confused. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh. Okay."

Uhhhh...

Antonio said it. This _is_ awkward.

I quickly put my phone away, just as Gilbert was walking back into the shop. He sat back down beside Matthew, saying, "That was Femke."

"And what did she want?" I asked, really not all that interested.

"That Ivan in your class is the guy we've been lookin' for, that's what."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She just confirmed it. Apparently, Ivan had recognized her."

"What did he do?" I asked, actually worried for her for a moment.

"Nothing. Just asked why she was there." Gilbert answered. "He didn't look too suspicious, but Femke's still trying to figure out how he had escaped us for so long."

"Well, that's a relief." Matthew nodded. "I'm glad things are beginning to look up for a change."

"Right." Gilbert flashed him a grin. "Me too."

"What's going to happen next, then?" I asked, wondering if I should text Antonio about this.

"Like normal." Gilbert told me. "The plan's all coming into play. Femke told Ivan that Antonio and I have ran off to Moscow, so he's probably looking for plane tickets as we speak."

I love how I still had no fucking clue what the 'plan' was anyways, but I didn't even bother asking. Gilbert must have thought Antonio had told me about that already, too.

Damn it... Now I was mad. I would have to ask Antonio about this later.

"Don't be angry at Antonio, Lovino."

I looked back up to Gilbert with a scowl. "And why not?"

"He's just trying to protect you," He replied lightly. "Nobody's perfect."

"Whatever."

It went quiet again, and to be honest, a little.. weird. Gilbert cleared his throat, turning away, and I kept my gaze low.

"Hey, how come you don't eat meat?" I suddenly asked.

"Ehh... It's not very good for us."

"But Antonio does." I frowned.

"That's because he's slightly more human than I am. And Femke. And every other vampire you'll ever meet."

Oh, yeah. I had totally forgotten about that.

"But he really shouldn't eat it too often, so keep an eye on him." Gilbert joked.

"He's definitely the most unique 'human' I've ever met. I'm a little surprised that he doesn't stand out more than he already does." I added.

"Oh, we're practically nothing like a human." Gilbert shook his head. "Not even Antonio. I mean, the only traits we share with you guys is our appearances."

... Wait...

"Antonio told me that he's a lot like a human." I interrupted. "That there were only a few subtle differences."

"What?" Gilbert blinked, and shook his head. "No way. There are a few subtle _similarities_, that's probably what he meant."

"No." I insisted. "I know what he said."

Gilbert just gave me this funny look, as if he was wondering what the fuck I've been smoking. Before I could say anything else, Gilbert said, "Well, I guess I could understand why he'd tell you that."

"Why? Because he's more human that you are?"

"No. He didn't want to scare you."

"What?" I scoffed. "I don't think there's anything else he could do that wouldn't freak the hell out of me."

Gilbert shifted uneasily. "Don't get angry with Antonio, okay?" His eyes flickered back up at me. "But that wasn't exactly the truth."

"Then what is...?"

"It's like this." Gilbert's arms crossed over his chest. "How would you respond if I told you that you're sharing a damn _bed_ with one of the world's most deadliest creature that's ever lived, with insatiable blood lust hardly under any control whatsoever? That one of us could kill you in three seconds whenever we chose to?"

My mind was completely blank, and I couldn't even speak.

"Antonio didn't want to scare you, so the best option was to lie."

It felt like the entire restaurant had gone silent, and my head was barely able to process what he just said.

"W-why wouldn't he want to scare me?" I asked, my voice pathetically weak. "Why not just tell me the truth?"

"Because he loves you."

There was no uncertainty in his voice, making a chill run up my spine.

Antonio had been worried that I would have gotten scared...

… and left him.

Damn it.

He's such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot.

"But I mean, that's the rumor, am I right?" Gilbert kidded nervously, the seriousness of this conversation probably killing him. He wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulder, and making him blush.

"... Yeah." I murmured.

I felt... miserable. Why didn't Antonio tell me this? Did I really have to rely on his friends to get the answers I wanted?

Gilbert then gave a short laugh, and I frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Gilbert shook his head. "It's just... you _do_ call us vampires, right? Is that the word?"

"Uh..." I stared at him. "Yeah. That's pretty much what I've been calling you."

"Oh, okay." He shrugged. "Just making sure."

"Why, do you call yourself something different?" I asked lamely.

"Yeah." Gilbert replied. "I just wanted to see what sort of name you humans gave us."

"So then, what do you call yourself?" I asked, honestly wanting to know.

"We call ourselves..." Gilbert cleared his throat, and then said, "Liberi."

He must have caught my weird expression, because he scoffed, "What did you expect?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe something English?" I said blankly.

What the hell did Liberi mean? It sure as hell wasn't Italian, so I had no clue. Guess I'd have to ask Antonio about that, too.

Damn. I should really start writing these things down.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, "Oh, shit.."

I glanced up to see Gilbert's eyes, wide in disbelief, as he was staring at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a rather familiar face.

Ivan, walking hand-in-hand with a girl a little shorter than him, stepped into the cafe. I instantly recognized the girl. She was the same one I had seen with Ivan just a few weeks ago.

I turned back to Gilbert, panic rising in my chest. What the hell? Didn't Gilbert just say that he would be getting to Russia...?

"Lovino." Gilbert said quietly, his eyes on me. "You don't know Antonio."

"Wha-?"

"Hello, Gilbert!" Ivan exclaimed cheerfully, making his way toward us. "Funny running into you here!"

_I didn't know... Antonio...?_

_The __**fuck?**_

I glanced back up to see the girl, eyes expressionless, staring at me. I forced myself to look away.

"Hey, what's up, my man?" Gilbert grinned up at Ivan. "What are you doin' here?"

"Stopping for lunch." Ivan smiled a childishly sweet smile. "What about you?"

"Same. We were actually just about to split, though, I gotta get Matty home soon." Gilbert replied.

"Ah, is that so?" Ivan's smile didn't falter as he turned his attention to Matthew. "And how are you, Matvey? It's been a while, yes?"

"U-uh..." Matthew stammered. "Y-yeah... I'm good."

Ivan just nodded. And then, he let go of the silent girl's hand, to replace his hand around her slender waist. "You all know Natalia, right?"

Natalia...?

_Fuck_... Wasn't that the scary sister?

Wait. _Sister?_

Natalia remained still, and her eyes scanned the table. I felt like I was being analyzed as her dark, dead eyes bore into mine.

"Yeah!" Gilbert laughed. "Man, I haven't seen you in forever! How's Katyusha doing?"

"Fine." Natalia responded flatly, her voice thick with an accent I couldn't place.

"That's... good." Gilbert gave another, more shaky chuckle.

"And who is this, Gilbert?" I looked up again to see Ivan's eyes on me. His smile had disappeared, and he didn't even so much as blink.

"Lovino." Gilbert told him. "He went to your school. Maybe you've seen him around?"

"Oh, I have."

I cleared my throat, fidgeting slightly. "Uh. Yeah."

"We should get going." Gilbert cut in quickly. "Sorry for the short notice, Ivan, but we need t-"

"Where is Antonio?"

A frozen chill coursed through my body at the sound of that sickly-sugarcoated innocent voice.

_'You don't know Antonio.'_

"Know what's funny?" Gilbert took a long gulp of the last of his orange juice. "I, like, _just _saw him at that high school I was at last week."

"Da, I am aware." Ivan replied, somewhat impatiently. "But I am asking for his current whereabouts."

"I have no idea." Gilbert shrugged. "I thought he left to Moscow last week."

"Is that so...? Femke told me the same thing."

"Brother is not going anywhere unless it's with me." Natalia suddenly announced, her eyes unchanging as she turned to Ivan. "If you go back to Russia, brother, you _will_ bring me."

"Yes," Ivan winced. "Of course, Natalia."

There was a silence, and Natalia nodded, apparently satisfied with his response.

"Femke would know where he's at." Gilbert pointed his straw at Ivan. And then he grinned. "Hey, your voice sounds better. Got something to drink lately?"

"A local." Ivan responded evenly. "But yes, I am much better."

"Fantastic." Gilbert then stood up with a heavy, dramatic sigh. "Well, I'm out. Mattie, you coming?"

"Y-yeah." Matthew got to his feet, and without even thinking, I did the same. I did _not_ want to be anywhere _near_ this sadist Russian and his freaky sister.

I stepped by Ivan without eye contact, but as Gilbert walked past him, I heard his low voice.

"Дьявол посылает свои пожелания."

I didn't know what the hell that could have meant, but it didn't sound too friendly.

Gilbert gave a dark smirk. "Yeah. Same."

Not a moment after the cafe door shut behind us, and Ivan was out of hearing range, Gilbert ordered, "Lovino, go get Antonio from the library. Matthew and I will meet you at the airport, but take your time. If Ivan follows me, I don't want him knowing that we're meeting up again."

"Why the fuck would he follow you?" I exclaimed. "And- and don't tell me what to do!"

"Keep it down," Gilbert growled. "And I _will_ tell you what to do, because if you fuck up, this could get really serious really fast."

Wonderful. Fucking wonderful. Now we're smuggling my boyfriend out of the country. I was suddenly reminded of all those cheesy Mafia movies I've ever seen.

"Well, geez, you don't have to say it like that." I glanced to the side. "But whatever, I'll go get him. Happy?"

"Thrilled. Ready to go, Matty?"

And, just like that, we both left.

_**x~X~x**_

My head was full of a million thoughts as I made my way into the city library in search of Antonio.

In all honesty, I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to demand from him why he thought he could keep all of these lies to himself, and how if there's going to be no trust in this r-relationship, we might as well kiss it goodbye. How he should be able to tell me things like his age, his girlfriends, and that I don't get scared _that_ easily.

Wait.

Scratch that last one. I know I can be a fucking crybaby.

And yet, as I'm approaching him, crossing my arms, preparing for the speech, the only word I can say is:

"... Hey."

Antonio turned around at the table he was sitting at with that stupid blond Arthur kid, and his face just fucking lit up.

"Hi, Lovi! You're here early! How was lunch?"

See? Damn it, how was I supposed to be angry with him when he says shit like that? He just sounded... Fuck it, he just sounded so happy!

"It was fine." I replied rather curtly, sitting down next to him at the last vacant seat. I glanced at their table, which was somewhat cluttered with various papers, a few books, and two pencils.

"Do we need to go?" Antonio asked me, glancing at the black watch on his right wrist.

"No. Lunch just ended early, so I figured I'd come here." I responded, deciding to save Ivan for later. I didn't want to give him any reason to freak out until we were out of the country.

"Oh, okay!"

I half-listened to Antonio as he continued his tutor lesson, and briefly wondered how long I should stall for. I kept my eye on my cell phone in case Gilbert needed to text me, but after about ten minutes of no word from him, I guessed that I would give him another twenty or so. Our flight would leave in about two hours now, so I had plenty of time.

Okay, let me just tell you something right now.

I hate flying.

Absolutely despise it.

My grandpa thought it'd be fun if we took a plane to Sicily one year for a vacation, about six years ago. I thought I'd really like being on a plane. I mean, it looked fun, but damn, I was wrong. I didn't get airsick or anything, but I became a nervous fucking _wreck_. My hands were shaking, my skin felt clammy, and I was freaking out, for no reason! I didn't even know _why_ I hated it so badly, I just did.

And now Antonio has to see me like that?

I glared. No way. He would _not_ see me as a jumpy, scared little kid, damn it!

Fuck... I combed a hand through my hair, staring down at the table.

"... with Lovino?"

My head suddenly snapped up at the sound of my name, and I looked at Arthur, who was looking to Antonio expectantly. Antonio nodded in response. "Yeah, that's right."

"What?" I asked blankly.

"He was just asking if we're a couple!" Antonio replied cheerfully.

"G-geez!" I yelped, my face heating up. "You don't have to say it so loudly, idiot!"

Antonio just laughed, and Arthur asked me, "So you had lunch with Alfred's brother today?"

"Uh. What?" I blinked. "No... Some guy named Matthew Williams."

"That's Alfred's brother." Arthur told me. "Half brother, to be exact."

... What the hell?

Damn, it's a small world. Is anyone around here _not _somehow related to each other?

"I didn't know that," Antonio responded. "Guess that explains why they look a lot alike."

"Their appearances may be similar, yes, but I don't their personalities could be any more different." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"That's for sure." I sighed. "So, what then, do they share the same dad?"

"No, mother." Arthur uncapped a nearby water bottle, taking a drink before adding, "Don't ask Alfred about his father."

"Hm? Why not?" Antonio asked, his head tilting slightly.

"His father was killed in an accident a few years back." Arthur said quietly. "He doesn't like talking about it."

"Oh..." Antonio shifted uncomfortably. "That's really too bad."

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, barely thinking.

"No." Arthur crossed his legs as he leaned back. "He won't even tell me that."

"He probably will at some point." Antonio offered. "I mean, you've only known him for... How long?"

"Hardly a week." Arthur replied. "I just moved here." He gave a small sigh, and then, "What about your parents, Lovino?" His expectant eyes turned to me. "What do they do for a living?"

... I... really hate when people ask me this question.

I glanced to Antonio, who was looking to me curiously.

Oh... I haven't told Antonio yet.

"I don't know," I mumbled, nearly inaudible to my own ears.

"How do you not know?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"I don't know _them_," I spat out. "Okay? I've never seen them. I don't know where the fuck they are."

Antonio seemed to wince, and Arthur's gaze fell.

"So then... Who did you live with?" Arthur asked carefully.

"My grandfather from my dad's side." I muttered. "But he..."

Damn it...

I couldn't say it.

I stood up suddenly, wanting nothing more than to leave. "Let's go. We have to meet Gilbert at the airport."

"Ah, right." Antonio nodded, standing.

"Thanks for your help, Antonio." Arthur said, not asking me anything else as he began to gather his things off the table. "You were a wonderful help."

"It was nothing." Antonio smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry about it."

I pointed to his seat. "Don't forget your jacket, moron."

"Oh, right, haha~!"

Antonio grabbed his jacket from chair, and then, "All right. Let's get going."

"Well, I would say that I'll see you Monday, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Arthur chuckled. "Have a good trip, you two."

"Thanks!" Antonio beamed.

I just gave a small wave of my hand toward Arthur, before turning around towards the exit of the library, all the while being tailed by the idiot who kept chanting, "Weeee're going to Spaaaiiin, yay~!"

_**x~X~x**_

"Lovi~ Can I hold your hand?"

"Wha- _no!_"

"Aw... Why not?"

"Because, geez, I don't know, maybe because we're in _public?_"

"No one's gonna caaaaare~."

"Hell yes they would. Now stop _touching_ me, we gotta find Gilbert, damn it!" I yanked my hand away from Antonio's, trying desperately hard not to look at his wide eyes and pouting mouth.

I crossed my arms, glancing around the airport gate.

Major time skip, did I forget to mention? Antonio and I had made it to the airport, and since I had packed our luggage into his car before I left, we went straight to here from the cafe.

But after managing our way through security and finding the right gate, there was no sign of Gilbert or Matthew.

"Well, this is annoying." I huffed. "Where the hell could they be?"

"Maybe... They went to go get something to eat?" Antonio suggested innocently.

"Doubt it. We were just at lunch."

"Ah, haha! Right."

"They probably got held up at security or something." I shrugged. "Let's just take a seat and wait for them."

"But the plane takes off in fifteen minutes!" Antonio wailed. "What if we don't find them?"

"Then we'll think of something." I retorted. "And stop worrying. They're fine."

"Okay..."

Overall, I was a little surprised at how empty the airport was. I took a seat near the huge window, which provided a pretty good view of the ascending planes. Antonio entertained himself with staring, wide-eyed at them, until he got bored. When that happened, he rested his head on my shoulder, pulling out his cell phone. At first, I thought he was going to text Gilbert, but instead he just started playing some stupid game on his phone.

He really reminded me of a six year-old sometimes.

A couple of other waiting people gave Antonio and I a few weird looks, but I didn't care. Yeah, it looked totally gay for a guy to be leaning on another guy like this, but seriously, I didn't care. Just as long as Antonio doesn't know that...

Five minutes passed, and there was no word from Gilbert. I was beginning to get a little... fidgety.

My stomach was starting to do this weird twisting thing, and I kept clenching my hand into painful fists. I knew I was getting nervous for the plane.

I nearly jumped when Antonio touched my hand, and he frowned. "You're... trembling."

"Am not." I responded automatically.

Antonio sat up, his eyes wide with concern. "Yes, you are. Are you alright?"

"It- it's just cold in here, damn it." I muttered. "Shut up."

I should have seen this coming. I really should have.

Antonio took off his black jacket, and, with a smile, said, "Here. Wear this, okay?"

"What...?" I stared at it. "No. I'm fine."

"Lovi, it's only gonna get colder on the plane." Antonio told me. "Please? I don't want to see you miserable."

"Oh, god, I told you, I'm fine!" I groaned. "Just put your damn jacket back on, we're leaving soon."

Antonio let out a sad sigh, and I just grumbled to myself in annoyance, sinking further down into my seat.

"Hey, look, it's Gilbert~!"

Well, he got over that pretty quickly.

I looked up to see Gilbert and Matthew just a few feet away from us. By now, a line had already started to get on the plane. Antonio and I both stood up, and I asked, "What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, I got thirsty." Gilbert laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, great, but we've kinda got a plane to catch." I pointed to the line, "So can we get a move on?"

Antonio insisted on a seat in the back of the plane, so once we finally boarded, the three of us followed him to the very last row.

I glanced about the plane nervously. It was pretty much a small, confined place, and I really didn't like foot and a half long moving space. But of course, Antonio didn't seem to give a damn as he found that the very last two rows were empty. I immediately took the seat closest to the window, and Antonio happily sat down next to me.

My knees were shaking. My palms were sweating. I was a complete mess. I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything except for where I was. I heard Antonio laughing and talking to Gilbert, who was sitting next to Matthew in the row just across from ours.

I rubbed my temples with two fingers, feeling a dull throb course through my head.

"Lovi, you should probably put on your seat belt," Antonio mentioned. "We're going to be taking off soon."

"'Kay..." I murmured quietly.

I blinked when I suddenly felt a warm hand against my forehead, and I felt my face flush. Antonio was looking at me carefully, his eyes soft with worry.

"Don't _touch_ me." I snapped, shoving his hand away.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. "You've been acting strange."

"Am not!" I protested, refusing to meet his gaze. "You're being stupid!"

"Tell me what's wrong." Antonio repeated. "Are you not feeling good?"

"I..." My voiced failed me, and I swallowed with difficulty. "N-no... I just... I don't..."

A choked gasp escaped my lips when Antonio's thumb traced over my cheek, and I tried again, "I don't really l-like..."

"You don't like... flying?" Antonio asked me.

I looked away, all sense of dignity destroyed.

Antonio just smiled, and I knew that he understood. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I promise. It's just a little trip."

"I know." I said weakly. "I-I just... I-"

"It's okay." Antonio told me. "It'll be fine."

"Th-that's easy for you to say." I rubbed at my eyes, still unable to look at him.

"Maybe," Antonio admitted. "But you don't need to worry, okay?" He beamed, and for a short second, I forgot why I was so spun up in the first place. He kissed my cheek softly, and I turned my head away, scoffing.

I stared out the window as the plane started up, and I could hear the engine's dull roar. I took a deep breath, my hand clenching at my jeans. Antonio stole a few worried glances at me, but I hardly noticed.

Glancing to Gilbert, I saw that he had headphones around his neck, and was currently laughing at something I guess he had just said. Matthew was smiling at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

I _really_ don't understand how those two are going out. I just didn't see it.

I bit down my nail as the plane sped up, and I knew it was just a matter of seconds before it was going to take off. I looked to Antonio's hand resting on his leg, and I desperately wanted to grab onto it.

Fuck, I was such a little kid. What the hell was wrong with me?

Just the split second before the plane lifted off of the ground, I was suddenly yanked down to my side, and I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back a yell of surprise. My eyes widened and my body went stiff when I realized what had just happened – Antonio had pulled me down onto him, resulting in my head resting in his lap.

I kept my hand clamped to my mouth, and I held my breath in shock. Antonio was running a hand through my hair, humming to himself carefreely.

I was stunned, and embarrassed beyond words, but all previous fear had disappeared completely.

Holy hell. Holy fucking hell.

Antonio did that on purpose.

That bastard was smarter than I gave him credit for.

Damn him.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the airplane go even higher. Antonio, obliviously or not, let a finger twirl around my curl, making a small whimper escape my mouth unwillingly. I buried my head against his jeans, trying not care what he thought of it.

After a couple minutes, I knew that we weren't going to reach any higher, but I didn't want to move. My eyes remained closed as Antonio's hand reached a little lower, down my shoulders and back. With two lazy fingers, he trailed them up and down my spine.

It was... nice. But my reputation wouldn't allow me to enjoy it.

"Stop it." I whacked his hand away, but Antonio clearly didn't like that.

"No." He said flatly. "Lovino, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." His voice grew more gentle. "Just... close your eyes, okay?"

I didn't respond, but I allowed him to continue, his hand working a little harder. I shifted a little, trying to direct his hand on the sore area that had been bugging me all day. His hand paused for a moment, and then carefully worked itself down lower.

I failed to hold back a husky moan of pleasure when he reached the tense spot, and my face heated up when I heard a quiet, yet amused laugh. I swore at my own stupidity, pressing my face against him; this day was just getting better and better.

"Why don't you try to catch some sleep?" Antonio suggested, his hand still massaging my back slowly.

"'Cause I'm not tired?" I mumbled.

I think he knew it was a lie.

I mean, for fuck's sake, I was practically laying on top of him, which was surprisingly really comfortable. My eyelids felt heavy. I guess freaking out about Ivan and the plane ride can really drain my energy.

"Your hand feels really warm now." I said without thinking. "But earlier this morning it felt really cold."

"My skin reflects the opposite of the temperature around me." Antonio replied quietly. "It's cold in here, so my hand will feel rather hot."

That's...

What?

How the hell does that work?

I didn't even bother asking. I just closed my eyes, letting Antonio's soothing touches lure me into sleep. Funny how he can always comfort me like that...

Fuck, he's such a... a...

Damn. I couldn't even think clearly.

"You feel very tense right here." Antonio observed, ghosting his hand over my lower back. "Is that from stress?"

"No... Just... slept on it weird." I blushed at what I was about to say. "B-but... c-could you keep... doing... that?"

"Doing this?" Antonio asked with a hint of confusion, before I felt the pressured pleasure there again as he began to rub there again in slow circles.

"Mmn... Mm-hmm..."

Holy fuck, that felt good... I might have to somehow trick him into doing it again sometime.

… because there's no way in hell I'd be able to ask him myself.

"You're so cute, Lovi~." I heard Antonio say fondly.

"No, I'm not..." My voice was muffled against his jeans. "Stop saying that, or I'll... I'll... I'll do something."

Antonio just petted my hair adoringly like I was a fucking cat. "Soooo cute~!"

…

Fuck him.

_**x~X~x**_

Antonio was actually right.

I _did_ fall asleep.

And when I woke up, Antonio's black hoodie had been tucked around me, and I was curled up on him and my own seat. I blinked, bright sunlight streaming in from the nearby window and on my face.

"Hey." I said groggily, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Plane's gonna land in about twenty minutes!" Antonio replied cheerfully. "How did you sleep, sweetie?"

"Um. Fine, I guess..."

To be honest, I felt really good. My back didn't hurt, and my hair felt really soft and light, like someone had brushed it a million times.

… Wait.

That damn bastard.

"Oh hell." I blurted out suddenly. "How many people saw me? Like, asleep on you?"

Antonio's head tilted. "Not many. Why?"

"Oh, fuck." I covered my face with my hands. "Damn it! That must have looked so stupid!"

"No, it didn't. You looked really adorable, actually."

"Did anyone... say anything?" I managed.

"No! Well, one guy did." Antonio replied. "He asked if you were sick. But I said no. I said you were just tired."

"Well, that's great." I deadpanned. "Fucking excellent. Why the hell did he think I was sick?"

"You were kinda shivering." Antonio explained. "That's when I gave you the jacket." Then he frowned. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Eh? No." I shook my head. "It's just cold around here. Not that you could tell."

"Hehe. Not really."

I turned around toward the window. I couldn't see much out of it, mostly clouds, and a bright, sunny blue sky. We were too high for me to see anything else.

My stomach growled suddenly, and I blinked. Antonio laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hungry?"

"No. My stomach just does that on occasion."

Antonio nuzzled my shoulder playfully. "We'll get something to eat when we land, okay~?"

"Whatever."

I was silent for a moment more, and then I quietly asked, "So how come you didn't want to tell me about you and Femke?"

Damn it.

Did I really just say that? Did I _seriously_ just...

I felt Antonio's arms tense up around me, and he didn't respond at first.

"It's just... Gilbert told me." I mumbled. "And..."

Antonio turned to Gilbert, and then back to me. He let go of me, and I almost asked him not to.

"I was going to tell you." Antonio answered, looking down. "I just didn't know... when."

"You can tell me these things, you know." I actually felt... a little guilty, seeing him so upset. "I mean... Even if you think I won't like it." I cleared my throat, my eyes beginning to burn. "You... can."

"Thanks, Lovi." He looked up, resting the back of his head against his seat. "I'll remember that."

I... I-I wanted to kiss him, damn it... I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to feel bad, just... just to know for later.

But I couldn't. I didn't know how to.

"A-anyway." I coughed into my hand, trying to change the subject. "I, uh..."

Antonio suddenly looked up, a bright smile on his face. "It's okay. I understand. And I'm sorry."

I blinked, rather taken aback by the attitude change. "R-right."

I looked over to Gilbert and Matthew. Matthew was asleep against Gilbert's shoulder, who was playing on some video game thing.

What? Don't blame me for not knowing what they're called! I'm poor, damn it, I can't afford that kind of shit!

An overhead speaker informed us that we would be landing soon, and to fasten our seat belts again. I was reminded that I didn't really care too much for the landings, either.

My ears perked up all of the sudden when I heard a low humming noise emmiting from somewhere else in the plane. I froze, and Antonio gave me a confused look.

"Oh hell." I croaked. "Do you hear that?"

"Lovi, that's nothing." Antonio laughed. "Don't worry. Everything's under control."

"But what if it's not?"

"It _is._" Antonio insisted. "I promise."

I just huffed, but didn't say anything. He'd better be right.

I could hear the people in front of our row speaking in rapid Spanish, and I wondered if Antonio was listening to them.

I was struck with a thought – I didn't know Spanish.

I didn't know_ any_ Spanish.

Damn it.

That will... have to change, soon enough.

The plane soon began its decent, and I found myself staring out the window as the ground was becoming visible. Buildings like specks of paint colored the ground, and as we reached even closer to the airport, I could begin to make out smaller details, like cars and even people.

"There's our neighborhood!" Antonio exclaimed, pointing to bunch of houses in a row. I couldn't make out much much detail - or at all, really.

"There?" I asked. I frowned. "It looks so... normal."

"It is!" Antonio smiled. "Nothing too special, but it's nice."

"Yeah. I guess it looks nice, too." I heard myself say.

"Gilly, you should probably stop pressing your face against the window..." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Gilbert peering out the window excitedly, and Matthew, now awake, was poking his shoulder to get his attention.

"But it looks so cool!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Damn, I don't remember the last time I've been here!"

"Like a kid at a candy store, huh?" Antonio smiled.

"Sounds about right." I agreed. "But I could really say the same thing for you."

Antonio took a hold of my hand, our fingers immediately intertwining. "Definitely." He grinned. "But I'm glad I'm with you."

I looked away, with an embarrassed, "C-corny bastard."

My head grew rather light, and that's when I realized just how close we now were to the ground. I could actually make out a plaza that could have been about ten miles or so from where we were landing.

My nails dug into Antonio's hand when we landed, and I almost shrieked at the sudden impact. I pressed my palm against my mouth as hard as I could, my eyes glued on the seat in front of me.

"That wasn't so bad!" Antonio sung happily, squeezing my hand. "That was kinda fun!"

"Shut your mouth."

"But we're here!" Antonio's eyes shimmered. "I'm so _excited!_"

"Y-yeah..." I took a deep breath. "I... guess we are."

I looked outside again. It was so bright... and... different. Not a cloud in the sky; it looked wonderful.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself walking through the airport behind Antonio, looking around, almost in a daze. Everything looked strangely foreign. I had to speed walk to catch up with Antonio, who seemed eager just to get out of the airport.

We stepped out of the building, and I was immediately hit with the rush of unfamiliarity. A gentle breeze ruffled my hair slightly, and I glanced around, taking everything in.

So... we actually... were in Spain.

We were in Madrid.

I felt a gentle grasp on my hand, and I couldn't even bring myself to pull away when Antonio beamed at me. He looked happy - happier than I'd ever seen him before in my life. I couldn't help as my lips curled into a very, _very_ slight smile.

So... we were here.

But... now what?

What was going to happen? Was anything really going to... change?

I guess... Time would tell.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Adjusting the backpack on my shoulder, I opened them again.

"Well..." I said aloud. "Here we go."

_**~End of part one~**_


	21. Part II

_Do you guys like sorcerers? Or angels? Spirits? What about time-travelers? Because this story is about to get more crazy~_

_Oh, and I just I just posted a new poll~ Would you be so kind as to vote, please~?  
_

_Ahh, **so** close to 100 reviews! Ah... Not much to say here. Sorry for the super belated update. Really, I am. I finished this chapter last night, and so now, I present to you the first chapter of part two._

* * *

**World Is Yours**

**Part Two**

"Yeah."

"Yeah, okay."

"Um... Sure...?"

"Fine."

I sighed, turning around, my hand on my hip.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah, yeah, you too. See you in a bit."

I groaned, shaking my head to myself as I slipped my cell phone back into my pocket. I ran a hand through my hair, a little exasperated. I glanced back to the young lady standing just a few feet from me, and said, "I'll take 'em."

She beamed at me before grabbing for a bundle of red roses, beginning to arrange them into a piece of partially-transparent paper.

"Date tonight?" She winked at me with a toss of her long brown hair.

"Huh?" I looked back up at her. "Oh. Yeah."

"That's nice." She continued, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"An-" I stopped suddenly, freezing. The lady flashed me a confused look, and I stammered, "-na."

"Pardon?" Her head tilted.

"... Anna." I responded lamely.

"That's a pretty name." The lady smiled. "Here are your flowers."

"Thanks."

With a half-wave, I made my way back to the slick black car waiting for me just on the side of the street. Unlocking it with a click of a button, I got in the driver's seat. Tossing the bouquet into the front passenger's seat, I turned up the radio loudly. I pulled at the collar of my tuxedo, making a face. I hate formal clothes.

I arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later, and, grabbing the flowers, I stepped out of the car. Fixing my hair one last time, I made my way up to the door. Dumping the roses into a nearby trash can just outside, I pushed the door, walking inside.

The room was dimly lit, and I was immediately greeted by a slightly older waiter.

"Good evening, sir." He gave a subtle bow. "How may I help you?"

"Hi. I have a reservation. Carriedo." I told him. He nodded, and I followed him toward the back of the restaurant. I could hear soft classical music playing elsewhere, and as we turned the last corner to a rather isolated table, I couldn't bite back a small smirk.

The man sitting at the table stood up as I approached him, and outstretched his hand with a smile. He was dressed similarly to me. "Mister Vargas."

"Carriedo." I nodded, shaking his hand. The waiter left, and I sat down across from him at the table.

"God, this formality is really gonna kill me one day." I covered my face with my hands, leaning back against my seat. "Seriously."

"Aw, it's not that bad!" Antonio smiled at me sweetly. "It's still nice!"

"Yeah, a date disguised as a business meeting," I scoffed. "Sounds romantic enough."

"I'm sorry." Antonio winced. "But it's more fun than just eating at home, right?"

"Eh. Sure, I guess. Not like you ever have food, anyways."

I knew I looked like a whining five-year-old, but I didn't care. I stared at my glass of crystal-clear water, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Lovi, please sit up," Antonio sighed. "We're supposed to look official."

I grumbled to myself, but complied. "So, then, what did Gilbert want to talk to you about that took all afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing!" Antonio replied happily. "He just wanted to hang out. He and Matthew are finally settling in, they found a really nice place about a half hour drive from here."

"Place, like a house?" I asked skeptically. "How did they manage that?"

"I helped them pay for it." Antonio shrugged. "But it's better than the motels around here."

"I don't doubt that, actually."

"So, what did you do all day without me?" Antonio asked me with a bright smile. "Bet you were really bored without me around, huh~?"

"No. I had a _blast_ going grocery shopping, because _some_ lazy-ass keeps blowing it off every time I tell him to." I retorted, taking a drink from my glass.

"Oh." Antonio blinked, the humor from his eyes gone. "Oops. I forgot."

"Whatever, it's not like I had anything else going on." I mumbled.

Glancing to the left, I saw the waiter returning, this time with two plates of food. I turned back to Antonio.

"You ordered without me?"

"Well, yeah." Antonio laughed. "You always get the same thing here, anyways."

"Well, yeah, it's the only _good_ thing on the menu."

Who knew that Spanish restaurants could actually serve up a decent pasta dish?

Me neither, am I right?

Antonio didn't answer that, but thanked the waiter before he left with a nod.

"You know, you might actually like some of the more native food they sell here if you tried it." Antonio suggested lightly, watching as I began digging into the lasagna unceremoniously.

"Eh." I shrugged, not really listening. "Some things you can't let go of, ya know?" I asked around a mouthful of food.

Antonio just gave a low laugh, and started eating his salad. We kept quiet for a few minutes, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad about complaining – this was the first time in about a week I've actually got to spend with Antonio. I might as well try my best to be happy to see him.

I-I mean, not that I _wasn't_, but...

… Oh, fuck it all.

"So that flower lady kept speaking Spanish to me until she figured out that I didn't know how to speak it," I commented, remembering just about twenty minutes ago. "I think she thought I was an idiot. Good thing she knew some English, too."

Antonio laughed, and I continued, "Apparently even my English is hard to understand sometimes. I mean, what the hell? Don't they know I'm Italian?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Of course I'm not going to have a perfect Spanish lisp. But apparently my accent is really noticeable. _Exaggerated_, even." I took a sip from my drink. "How dare they."

"You know," Antonio sighed. "We really should look into getting you some Spanish lessons."

"Eh..." I shrugged. "Not too big of a priority to me."

"Lovi, we've been in Spain for almost two months," Antonio began lightly. "And to be in Spain, you really should know Spanish."

I just frowned, poking at my food with my fork. Has it really almost been two whole months?

Antonio set his fork back down after a couple more minutes, and I frowned. "That's it?"

He just nodded.

"Not hungry or something?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Not particularly."

I was used to Antonio's off and on eating habits, so I just shrugged, and kept eating my own half-eaten dish. "You thirsty?"

"I'll be good until tomorrow." Antonio waved his hand, dismissing the question. Then he smiled. "I was hoping we could just settle down with a movie or something tonight, what do you say?"

"Is it Thursday already?" I asked. Thursday nights have seemed to become our weekly movie night, as we half-heartedly referred it to.

Antonio just laughed. "I don't even know. I'm just looking forward to getting these uncomfortable clothes off." He then let out a sigh, yanking at the cuff of the sleeve a bit. "Geez, they make me feel so hot..."

I felt my face heat up just slightly, and I looked away from him. I wasn't sure if he meant that in an innocent way or not, but there was one way to tell...

"Hm, yes, sounds like you're _very_ uncomfortable." I commented with a faint sigh. "Maybe you would be better off..." I smirked. "Not wearing them?"

_**x~X~x**_

Not a split second before the bedroom door was slammed shut, I found myself shoved against the wall, my lips crashing against Antonio's in a heated, passionate kiss. My fingers weaving into his hair tightly, I felt Antonio's hand slip up the front of my tux, relentlessly pulling it off, letting it fall to the ground.

He then reached up again, up my bare back, and I arched toward him. His other wandering hand pulled up on my thigh, upwards toward his hip, and we both gasped at the contact.

I could feel Antonio's head turning in circles inside the kiss – kiss? More like a fucker of a makeout – and the overwhelming sensation was making my head grow light and my body warm up pleasantly.

A low whine escaped me as Antonio explored my mouth as he had done so many times before, feeling so good that I forgot to even _try_ to fight for dominance. I let my head roll backwards against the wall, and, before I knew it, Antonio had yanked my other leg up. I inhaled sharply, clenching my legs around his waist tightly, my feet no longer touching the floor.

My eyes squeezed shut tightly when Antonio's mouth trailed from my own, down to my jawline, his tongue flickering out occasionally, tasting the sensitive flesh. My arms looped around his neck, my face hidden from his view. My breathing was heavy and fast – I hate how he always did that to me. Always making me feel so breathless and crazy...

Bastard.

Antonio licked the outer shell of my ear slowly, and I shivered. I felt his lips travel down again, my head tilting to the side as Antonio kissed and sucked at the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"Hah... Shit..." I panted, losing control of my words. "T-Toni..."

Antonio growled, making my heart skip a beat as I was pushed up against the wall again. He nuzzled against the nape of my neck, and I closed my eyes.

"Maybe now you know better than to tease me during dinner?" He smirked.

I don't know what it was, but something in his voice made me groan with thrilling anticipation.

I was wearing one final shirt, and I could tell Antonio wanted that off, too. But instead of ripping it off as I honestly would have expected him to do, he wrapped his arms around me again.

Suddenly – wait, what just happened? I was up against the wall just a second ago! - I found myself lying on the bed, Antonio's arms protectively holding me close to him. I had hardly a second to catch my labored breath, before my mouth was quickly claimed again.

Antonio's mischievous fingers found their way to my stupid little bitch of a curl, which he twisted and pulled gently. I groaned, instinctively pulling him closer with my latched legs. With my hands, however, I grabbed the collar of Antonio's jet-black tuxedo, desperately undoing the buttons as fast as I could with shaky fingers.

I felt Antonio suddenly pull away from the kiss, and my breath hitched when I saw him – his eyes, gleaming and _wanting, _his lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Get this off, you fucking bastard," I growled, pulling at the expensive suit for emphasis. "_Now_."

"As you wish," Came the raspy, low response.

I watched as Antonio quickly undid the final buttons of the tuxedo, which he literally threw off of him.

Damn, he looked good with that dress shirt. Good thing I bought it for him.

Well, it's not like the idiot does his _own_ shopping.

I grimaced with uncertainty when one of Antonio's hands dipped down my back, finding the belt loops before going even farther down. The tips of his fingers reached underneath my dress pants, and that's when I decided to distract him.

I actually managed to undo the first two or three (who was counting?) glass buttons of his thin shirt, and I let my hands dive down his back, touching and feeling the smooth, supple skin of his shoulders. Deciding I loved how it felt underneath my fingers, I extended my hands a little-

and then it stopped.

Antonio froze, his entire body suddenly tense. His eyes wide, he went completely silent.

Stunned, I immediately withdrew my hands, letting my legs fall limp on either side of him. He sat up slowly, as if in some sort of trance.

"A-Antonio?" I stammered, not completely sure what just happened.

Antonio looked at me, his green eyes unblinking.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. "Are... are you... okay?"

"I'm okay." Antonio answered flatly, as if in some sort of daze.

I bit my lip, swallowing with difficulty. "D-did I do something?"

"No." Antonio closed his eyes for a moment, and then, "I'm sorry, Lovino, you were fine."

I didn't reply.

I didn't get it. It wasn't like I'd never seen him without a shirt before. What was he trying to hide?

I frowned at myself, looking down. It must be something that I was doing...

... Damn it...

What was I doing wrong?

I rubbed my eyes roughly, feeling my eyes sting.

"I'm sorry, Lovino." Antonio began, guilt audible in his voice. "I just-"

"I don't care." I reached for my shirt, not looking at his eyes. "Doesn't matter."

"O-oh..." I heard his voice crack slightly. "Okay..."

I didn't say anything else – what _could_ I say? I felt the bed dip a little when Antonio shifted toward me, and he wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace. I didn't accept or decline the hug – I remained quiet.

"Do you... want to watch that movie now?" Antonio asked softly.

"No." I pushed him away. "It's late. I'm tired."

"Right, of course."

I stood up, feeling Antonio's gaze on me as I retrieved some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. Stepping into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, I closed the door behind me, and began to change.

Antonio was such a fucking hypocrite. He had absolutely _no_ problem trying to get me naked. None at all. And he made it quite obvious.

But then, when _I_ try anything?

It gets all: Oooohhh, nooooo! Lovi is _not_ allowed to do that~!

I walked back into the bedroom to see that Antonio hadn't moved from when I first left. I sat down on the bed again, swinging my legs over before laying down. Grabbing a spare pillow from the other end of the bed, I clutched it to my chest, refusing to look at Antonio.

"Go somewhere else," I muffled into the fabric of the pillow. "Go do something."

"Can I... Stay until you fall asleep?" Antonio asked hopefully.

I sighed, closing my eyes. That's right. He likes doing that.

But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to let him.

"No. Go away."

Once those words slipped from my mouth, I had no idea what to expect from Antonio.

"G-got it. Okay."

… What?

That's it?

No protesting, no playful demands of hugs or kisses? Not even for a _cuddle?_

I frowned when Antonio stood back up, and silently made his way to the bedroom door. He clicked the lights off, and the room went nearly pitch-black. I heard the door then close quietly, and then...

… Nothing.

He left.

Just like that.

I groaned in annoyance and frustration, rolling over on my back.

… He left the fan on.

"Fucking idiot." I said aloud, sitting up. It was _way_ too cold in here, damn it!

I stood up, padding across the cool floor. As I approached the bedroom door, I peered down the hallway. I saw the instant glow from the other room, and I knew that Antonio had turned on the television.

Flipping off the stupid fan, I sprawled out on the bed, closing my eyes. I let out a loud yawn, grabbing for my pillow.

Fine. If Antonio wanted to get all self-conscious on me, I didn't care.

_**x~X~x**_

I munched on the piece of toast in my hand thoughtfully as I stared at the calendar in front of me. It was already the beginning of December, I noted, brushing the crumbs off of my fingers against my jeans.

Hmm.

I pushed my bangs from my eyes as I checked the time. It was already seven o'clock in the morning. I looked to my left to see Antonio, who was sitting at the kitchen table, his hair still wet from his previous shower.

"Hey." I said aloud. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Huh?" Antonio looked up at me. "What?"

"Christmas." I repeated impatiently. "You know, that holiday in December when people give shit to other people and get all drunk."

"Christmas." Antonio echoed again, like he had never heard of it. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh! Yeah, I know Christmas!"

"Glad to hear it."

Antonio just gave a short laugh, his head tilted in mild confusion. "Er, yeah. Sorry. I haven't really done anything for that in years."

I licked at the butter on my thumb. "So what do you want?"

"Um... I don't know."

I growled. Everyone says that!

"I don't even know if Christmas is celebrated here, Lovi..."

"I don't give a damn." I snapped. "It's fun holiday, and we're gonna do it! So shut up!"

Antonio laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay..."

Okay. Let me explain something to you.

Technically, Christmas is in fact celebrated in Italy.

But I suppose... Well, we're not _in_ Italy anymore. Whatever.

"So, then, what do _you _want?" Antonio asked me, standing up.

"... Uh..."

My mind went blank, and I suddenly forgot everything I've ever wanted in my life. "I... I dunno."

Antonio stretched his arms over his head with a content sigh. "Well, don't worry. We've got a month to plan."

"Less than a month."

Antonio just shrugged. "Ah, well. I wouldn't stress out about it."

"Easy for you to say. But unlike you, I have a limited number of years to celebrate these damn holidays."

I swallowed with mild difficulty, not liking the sound of that sentence. I don't think Antonio did, either, because he went quiet. And when that happens, everyone fucker in the world knows that means something's wrong.

I finished up my makeshift breakfast, and after cleaning my hands on my jeans, I approached Antonio. "Do you have any plans for today?" I asked simply.

"Not real-" Antonio broke off, covering his hand with his mouth as a sudden coughing fit overcame him. I double-blinked, waiting for him to finish. He shook his head quickly, then, "Sorry. I don't really have anything going on. Why?" He looked up at me with a smile. "Did you want to do something~?"

"No." I responded instantly. "I was just making sure. Dumbass. Because maybe now you can help me around the house like you said you would last weekend."

"Ah... Haha... Right."

"Don't give me that bullshit," I glared. "This is your house, damn it!"

"Aw, it's yours, too!" Antonio added obliviously.

"Bastard!" I hollered, smacking his head. I knew he was just trying to be sweet, but, damn it, that was _not_ the way to do it!

"Ouch!" Antonio whined, rubbing the side of his head. "What was that for~?"

"You're being stupid." I huffed, turning around. "Now then. Before I go, do you need a drink or something?"

"You're leaving?" Antonio asked, raising his voice childishly. "How come...?"

"Oh, get over it. I need to pick up some stuff at that store down the road."

I had no clue what it was even called. Damn you, Spanish.

"Oh?" Antonio stood up, stretching his arms, before asking, "Like what?"

I pulled out the list from my pocket, unfolding the paper and handing it to him. "That." I stated.

"You have to write it down?" Antonio asked, his head tilting.

"Well, duh, I don't exactly have superhuman memory, stupid." I snatched the paper from him, stuffing it back in my paper.

"Neither do I."

"Well, that makes the two of us, doesn't it?" My eyebrows rose with sarcasm, but he didn't catch it.

"Haha! I guess!"

And then he decided to pull me into one of his sudden, surprise, bone-crunching, circulation-murdering hugs, spine-cracking hugs.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little.

… A little.

"Hey, get the hell off of me!" I squirmed, desperately trying to push him away. "You're mean! Lemme go!"

Antonio hummed to himself, his grip on me loosened as he kissed my neck slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut when his mouth found my shoulder, his hand reaching up to slide the collar of my shirt lower.

"G-geez," I stammered. "You couldn't just _ask_ first?"

He paused, then asked softly, "May I?"

"It's not like I could stop you," I muttered.

Antonio then took a small step against me, and I found myself leaning against the table. I swallowed hard as he opened his mouth, and I felt his fangs sink into my skin. I gritted my teeth, my hands instinctively reaching up and tangling in his hair. It was just out of habit, fuck you!

I felt Antonio's hands slip beneath my shirt and up my back, and my breath hitched. His cold hands distracted me from the pain, and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that. He pulled me closer to him, and my back arched a little.

"Fuck you," I hissed rather weakly. "Stop fucking around and just finish."

Antonio's lips curled into a smirk, but he didn't stop. My knees trembled as he continued drinking, and my hold on his hair slackened.

"That's enough, damn it." I ordered pathetically. "S-stop it."

Antonio finally obeyed, his sharp fangs sliding from my shoulder. I grimaced, yanking on his hair in irritation. "Moron! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Sorry..." Antonio swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, only to lick at the blood there. "It's just really good."

"Yeah, so I've heard," I grumbled, shoving him away from me. "God, you're clingy. That's probably a medical condition. Touchy... Philia."

Antonio laughed, kissing my lips. Yuck. He tasted like rust.

Oh, wait... That's my blood.

But then he said, "I guess that'd make you cuddlephobic."

"Damn straight!" I exclaimed, my arms crossing over my chest. "Fucking respect it!"

He then beamed at me, and before I could stop him, his hands reached behind me, resting pretty much at my ass. I opened my mouth, about to yell at him, but I suddenly found his lips against mine. A muffled sound escaped me as his hands squeezed teasingly. I found my body to be pressed against his, and I had to remind myself that he was kissing me.

I growled, shoving him away. "The _fuck_ was that about?"

"Sorry!" He grinned. "You had some crumbs on your jeans."

"On my jeans, my_ ass!_" I glared. Then blinked. "Wait."

Then I understood.

"Oh, I hate you." I spat. "I really do."

"No, you don't~." He cooed.

He was suddenly interrupted by a sharp vibrating in his pocket, and he frowned, pulling his cell phone out from his pocket. He raised it to his ear with an immediate, "Hi, Gilbert!"

"Oh, lovely." I scorned, managing to un-trap myself from Antonio's grasp. "And what does that idiot want?"

"Ah! Today?" Antonio continued, not answering me. "That sounds great! Yeah, Lovino hasn't met him yet, but..." He broke off suddenly, listening to Gilbert on the other end of the line. He suddenly bit his lip gently, glancing to the side. "Right... Right, I get it. No, it's fine. I'd love to go~."

I walked over to the sink, beginning to scrub the leftover butter off my fingers. I made a face as Antonio leaned against the table, crossing one leg over the other. "Sure thing! When will you be here, do you think?"

Oh. Yay. He's coming over.

"Great!" Antonio laughed. "See you then!"

The moment he hung up, I asked, "So what the hell was that all about?"

"Gilbert's coming over!" Antonio smiled. "He's going to pick us up and take us to one of our friend's house. Well," He paused. "He's actually not really a friend. He's like... a person we know."

"Joy," I commented dryly. "More freaks to meet."

Although, it seemed as though _I_ was becoming the freak, what with the lack of human acquaintances I have.

Antonio just laughed, slipping his phone back in his jeans. "Oh, don't be silly~! He's nice. Don't worry, he doesn't bite... Oh, wait." He blinked. "Yes he does."

I deadpanned.

"Shut up, Anna."


	22. Muffin and Coffee

_Oh, lawd. I'm beginning to feel like I need to watch Twilight again just to refresh my vampire puns. Since my mum's this whole Twilight fanatic (truestorybro) I'm always hearing about it. Literally. You guys know that one piano song that mister sparkles plays in the first movie? Yeah, she learned that. Admittedly, I did, too, but that's just because I was bored. No judging. /shot._

_OMGSODAMNCLOSETO100REVIEWS!_

_I love you all. Seriously._

_Free cupcakes for everyone. Or muffins. Whichever you prefer._

* * *

I stared out the window, my eyes narrowed in irritation.

In front of me, Gilbert was laughing loudly at some stupid comment Antonio had probably just made, and I couldn't even hear the radio. Antonio had also forbidden me from bringing my iPod.

Damn him.

I still had no idea where we were going.

The roads we were on were completely unfamiliar to me. I had been stuck in Antonio's car for nearly an hour now, and I was becoming bored out of my mind. We were far from the more urban parts of town, and I gazed out at the green blur of trees outside.

"Hey, how long is it gonna take us to get wherever the hell we're going?" I asked aloud, raising my voice over Gilbert's obnoxious laughter.

"Not long!" Antonio replied to me cheerfully. "Just a couple more minutes!"

… When Antonio says 'a couple' he actually means 'about five or ten'.

I hissed, sitting up again. "Will someone tell me where we're going? Who's this creep I'm going to meet?"

"His name is Roderich," Gilbert turned around with a grin. "And he's a loser."

"Then how come I'm meeting him?" I asked skeptically.

"You weren't part of the plan," Gilbert shrugged. "I just asked Antonio to come. I guess you guys are a two-in-one package, eh?"

"Shut up!" I glared. "I wasn't told anything! I was just forcefully dragged out of the house without so much as my own phone!"

"Oh. Well, damn. You're gonna be really bored, then." Gilbert noted, facing forward again.

"We probably won't say for long," Antonio added to me. "Just gonna stop by, say hi to a few people."

"... Great."

"Ah! That's his house right there!" Antonio laughed, pointing upwards out the window. I glanced over, looking up. The first house I had seen in fifteen minute stood isolated, a thick forest surrounding the back of it. It was a two-story home, and looked rather well-kept.

"That's where we're going?" I looked back to Antonio, who nodded. "Yep!"

"And what's the guy's name again?"

"Roderich," Antonio answered. "Also, there's Elizabeta. She's his fiancé."

I half-expected Gilbert to scoff something about her as well, but I was a little surprised when he didn't.

"So then, are they related?" I asked plainly.

"Er... No..." Antonio responded uneasily. The car suddenly stopped, and I looked up to see that we had arrived. But instead of getting out, Antonio continued, "It's a little different between them."

Gilbert opened his door, stepping out quickly. The door slammed shut, startling me slightly.

"... The hell was that about?"

Antonio glanced toward Gilbert, who was now tucking his hands in his pockets, staring up at the house.

"Lovino... Gilbert doesn't really want to be here," He began slowly, as if using his words carefully.

"I actually figured that out already, surprisingly enough. Why is here, then?"

"You'll see," Antonio said lightly. "We just need to talk a few things over with Roderich. You can speak to Elizabeta, if you'd like."

"Don't count on it," I mumbled to Antonio as I got out of his car. "I'm not exactly the social type."

"Ah! I've always loved the weather up here!" Antonio exclaimed happily, his arm looping around my shoulder. I scowled darkly, shoving him away, but he went on as if nothing had happened, "Not as hot as the city~! It's lovely."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You want to be a weatherman. Can we just go already?" I didn't bring a jacket, and Antonio was right. It was windy, and a little chilly.

I followed Gilbert up to the front door, Antonio bouncing around behind, being dumb as usual. But instead of knocking like normal people might, Gilbert kicked at the door loudly. "Oi!" He yelled. "Open the fucking door!"

… You mean to tell me Gilbert hated it so much here that he didn't even like the fucking _door?_

That kid has issues.

Gilbert kicked once more, glaring. I actually thought that the door might break if he did anything else to it.

The door finally opened, and a brunette man stood, glowering furiously at Gilbert.

"Do you _mind?_" His voice raised in anger, his eyes narrowing behind thin glasses. "Do you really feel the need to break _something_ every time you come over?"

"Hi, Roddy." Gilbert noted.

This was Roderich...?

Oh, _this_ was going to be a nice visit.

"Tch," Roderich glared. His then gazed to Antonio, who waved. He paid no mind, but when he turned to me, he paused, his head tilting slightly.

"Who's this...?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he seemed to study me.

"Lovino. Can we come in?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Ah. Yes, of course. Bad manners, I apologize."

Roderich stepped to the side, allowing us to come in. The warm temperature warmed by body, and I sucked in a breath gratefully. Roderich locked the door behind us, leading us to what looked to be the house's living room.

"Please, sit down." Roderich said. I was a little awkward about his whole formality deal. I sat down beside Antonio on the couch, and Roderich took a seat at a different sofa on the opposite end of the room. Gilbert remained standing, his arms crossed over his chest.

This entire house was kind of... different. A little old-fashioned, but with a calming theme. It reminded me of Antonio's old place.

"So this is Lovino." Roderich said, his eyes on me. I gave a slow nod. "That's the rumor."

Roderich looked back to Antonio, looking a little confused. "I thought you said that hi-"

"Not now." Antonio interrupted quickly, cutting him off. "I'll explain later."

I looked down, watching as a small, brown cat padded across the room. I stared as it approached Gilbert, and began rubbing against his leg happily. Gilbert grinned, reaching down to stroke its head. He then looked to me, and with a grin, said, "This is Muffin."

"... What?"

"For the last time, Gilbert!" Roderich spat. "Her name is _not_ Muffin!"

"Yeah it is." He crouched down, petting her silky fur. "I named her. And it's Muffin."

Gilbert just loves getting on this guy's nerves, doesn't he? Holy hell.

"You have no authority to name her!" Roderich exclaimed. "She is my cat!"

"Aw. Look how mean he is, Cupcake. I mean Muffin. Or Mister Fluffles."

Before I had time to facepalm, I suddenly heard a new voice. "Oh, hello, Antonio!"

It was a girl's voice. My head snapped up to see a young, very beautiful woman at the entrance of the room. She smiled sweetly, a hand on her hip while her other rested at her side. I noticed a ring glimmering on her left hand, and I knew she was Elizabeta.

Antonio stood up, and giving her a hug, he smiled. "Hello, Lizzy."

"Elizabeta, this is Lovino." Roderich gestured to me, and I could do nothing but nod like an idiot. She smiled. "Hello, Lovino. I'm happy to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." I responded, a little uncertainly.

"So I heard you were coming over today," Elizabeta continued, sitting down beside Roderich. "But I wasn't sure if you guys were going to make it."

She glanced to her right, and it seemed that she had just noticed Gilbert for the first time. She paused, as if thinking. Gilbert looked to her, and smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeta laughed out. "But I can't seem to remember your name."

Gilbert's smile fell immediately. "It's Gilbert."

"Oh!" Elizabeta's eyes widened, like she had finally remembered. But then she said, "Silly me. I guess we hadn't met yet."

Gilbert stared down, all humor gone from his eyes. But Elizabeta didn't seem to notice. Her hand intertwined with Roderich's, who said, "Anyways. Where is Femke, Gilbert? I thought you said you'd call her as well." His eyebrow arched questioningly.

"She didn't answer her phone," Gilbert responded, not looking up. "So I just called Antonio."

"Hm. I see. I wonder what she's up to."

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Gilbert growled.

"Calm yourself," Roderich said irritably. "There's no reason to be snappy."

Then Elizabeta spoke up. "So, Antonio, how long have you and Lovino been in Spain?"

"About two months," Antonio smiled.

"Oh, lovely! You've both settled in alright?"

"Yes," He nodded. "We're using my old house that I've had here for a long while now."

I fidgeted a little, quickly becoming bored. I tried entertaining myself by watching Muffin, Sprinkles, Gatita, or whatever the fuck that creature's name was, but she was busy giving Gilbert all of her attention.

Roderich and Antonio had begun talking about his trip to Italy, sticking to the basics.

I listened to Gilbert as he tried talking to Elizabeta, but it just sounded like small talk.

"So then, Lovino, you met Antonio at school?" Roderich asked me suddenly.

"Uh... Yeah."

"And why were you there?" Roderich asked Antonio. "You were looking for Ivan?"

"Yep," Antonio leaned back against the couch. "Turns out he was there, too."

"So... Where is he now?"

"Supposedly Moscow, looking for us." Antonio responded. "But I'd have to ask Femke. Turns out her first plan didn't work as well as she had hoped, so she decided to just stay back for a while so Ivan doesn't suspect anything."

"I see."

"Who is Ivan?" Elizabeta asked brightly.

"The man who's been trying to find Antonio for years now," Roderich sighed.

"Oh, really? How come?" She frowned. "What did he do?"

"It's a little complicated," Antonio told her quickly before Roderich could. "I'll tell you later."

I frowned. What was so complicated about saying that his family works against yours and it's his policy to murder you? I mean, really.

Gilbert abruptly stood up, and without a word, he walked out of the room. We stared, but everyone remained silent. And then,

"He can be so immature, can't he?"

I glanced up briefly to see Roderich shaking his head to himself.

"I don't think immature is the word you're looking for," Antonio told him, a slight edge to his voice. "I don't think you understand."

"Don't I?" Roderich asked, his eyes expectant.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "What's going on?"

"Lovino, go find Gilbert," Antonio told me. "Just go make sure he doesn't go do something stupid." He smiled.

But I heard what he really meant. 'Go find Gilbert and ask him.'

"Uh... Whatever." I stood up, walking out of the room.

It took me almost ten minutes to find Gilbert, who was lying across a couch in a room in the other end of the house. His eyes were closed, and the heel of his hand was pressed against his forehead.

Gilbert's eyes opened as I entered the room, and I immediately noticed that they looked redder than usual.

"What's goin' on?" I asked him finally. "You kinda just bolted back there."

"It's nothing," Gilbert closed his eyes again.

"Head hurting or something?" I asked, knowing that was his side effect from lack of blood. I knew that wasn't it, but I wanted him to warm up a little so he could tell me what was going through his mind.

"Nah. I'm fine. Just go back to Antonio or something."

"Like hell," I scorned. "He was the one who sent me."

"Did Elizabeta say something?" I asked.

Gilbert shifted to his side, his head resting against his folded arm. "It wasn't Elizabeta's fault." His voice cracked slightly as he continued. "It's mine."

"Ah. What did you fuck up this time?"

I was completely confused. I had never seen Gilbert like this before. It was so unlike his usual hyper, stupid self.

That doesn't mean I was worried, mind you.

"... Lovino."

"What?" I looked up, his voice snapping me from my thoughts.

Gilbert gave a long sigh, as if about to admit something. "... Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone you can't have?"

My mind went blank. I was stunned. "... What? You mean... Hold it, is Elizabeta still involved in this conversation?"

"Did someone say my name~?"

I nearly jumped at the voice just behind me. I turned quickly to see Elizabeta, a small tray in her hands. I double-blinked. I personally thought fancy food trays were totally 19th century, but then I remembered, so is Roderich.

She beamed. "Antonio and Roderich are talking right now, so I brought some snacks for you guys."

"Talking about what?" I asked her.

Gilbert sat up. "What sort of snacks?"

Elizabeta laughed, placing the tray on a coffee table. "Coffee, and some crackers. Also," She glanced toward me. "I don't know what they're up to. Last I heard, they were discussing that Ivan person again."

Gilbert immediately dove for the food, and I finally sat down. I was a little curious as to why Gilbert or even Elizabeta wasn't talking to them, but I shrugged it off.

… I wasn't sure why, but something about Elizabeta seemed a little... off. She wasn't like most of the other, um... Vampires I've met.

"Lovino. Hey. Want some coffee?" Gilbert repeated my name, offering me a cup in his hand.

"Oh. Um, sure."

I took the cup from him, gratefully surprised to see that it wasn't too hot. I sipped at it slowly, noting the sugar and cream already stirred in. Elizabeta must have done this.

"So, um, how long have you been engaged to Roderich?" I asked Elizabeta, looking to her.

"Hm." Her head tiled as she seemed to think hard about it.

… How long do you have to think to remember how long you've had a shiny ring on your finger?

But to my surprise, Gilbert spoke up.

"For eighteen years."

My jaw nearly dropped. "_Eighteen?_"

"Oh!" Elizabeta laughed. "That sounds about right."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed, and he didn't look up.

"Why eighteen?" I gawked. "That's way too long to just be engaged!"

"Not really," Gilbert told me, looking up. His face was expressionless. "Maybe for humans. But not for us. The period of time between proposal and marriage can last anywhere from fifty, to even eighty years."

"Th-that's _insane_!" I stuttered, astonished. "Holy hell!"

Gilbert frowned a little. "When you live forever, what's fifty years?"

Elizabeta only smiled happily, as if she really had no clue what we were talking about. I found myself unable to reply to Gilbert. I frowned at my cup, watching as steam swirled from the china.

A sound from elsewhere distracted me from my little trance, and I blinked. It sounded like coughing.

Gilbert glanced toward me. "Is that Antonio?"

"Yeah." I replied, my eyes flickering upwards. "I think he caught a cold a couple days ago."

The coughing ceased, and I felt a strange little feeling building up in my chest. Gilbert just shrugged. Elizabeta then added, "He was coughing a while ago."

"Poor kid," Gilbert sighed, reaching for another cracker. "Yeah, his immune system isn't really the best. It's probably got something to do with being a little more human than the rest of us."

"Hey." I looked up. "What determines the reaction of a vampire when they need blood?"

"Huh?" Gilbert looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like why does Femke get stomachaches, your head hurts, and Antonio gets some sort of flu thing?" I said impatiently.

"Oh. Right. Um..." Gilbert leaned against the back of the couch, and then explained, "It's usually the first disease you come into contact in your life."

"So you mean..."

"Yeah. Like the first time you ever get sick as a little kid," Gilbert told me. "That would be your later reaction."

"Ah."

"Some parents will actually expose their kids to a virus to determine it for them," Gilbert added.

I frowned. "That's kind of wrong."

Gilbert shook his head. "You're missing the point. See, if you're purposely make them sick to some sort of minimally dangerous bug, compared to a worse one, makes the kid's life easier in the long run. I mean, they're still gonna feel like shit if they don't get the blood they need, but..."

I opened my mouth to reply, but then Gilbert said, "But Antonio's case is a bit different."

"How come?" I blinked.

Gilbert shrugged. "His reaction isn't natural."

"What...?"

"Listen." Gilbert leaned forward on his knees, his eyes on mine. "When Antonio was young, he was poisoned."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-_what?_"

"It failed to kill him," Gilbert continued, "But it was still the first health problem he was exposed to. That's why his reaction is so different from ours. Femke and I, out bodies don't reject blood. But he does."

"W-who the hell would want to poison him?" I asked weakly, not sure if I really wanted to know.

Gilbert paused, and then, "No one knows for sure. Some people think it was a servant. Others were convinced it was his father."

"His _father?_" I gasped. "Why would his own father try to kill him?"

Gilbert shrugged. "There has always been family complications ever since son one." He held up a single finger.

"Son one...?" I repeated.

"Antonio was son-" Gilbert held up another finger. "-two."

"His brother." I answered, my fingernails digging into my palm.

"Right."

I was having a difficult time putting the pieces together. I was under the impression that Antonio was born when his father raped his brother's daughter, but... I rubbed my temples tiredly.

"Did he and his brother share the same mother?" I asked Gilbert. He nodded. "Yeah. Not a lot of people know that, though."

"And where his brother now?" I asked quietly.

Gilbert seemed to freeze. "You know." He responded stiffly. "Femke told you he's dead."

My head snapped up suddenly in realization. "And who killed him?"

"Whoa, whoa." Gilbert raised both of his hands. "Look. Don't start asking me all of these questions. These aren't for me to answer."

"Just tell me!" I growled. "Damn it, I need some straight answers here. But you and Antonio keep being so damn vague!"

Gilbert looked away, an uncertain glint in his eye. It had just occurred to me that sometime during that conversation, Elizabeta had left the room.

"No one knows who did it." Gilbert mumbled finally. "But the rumors range from anywhere from his father, to Antonio himself."

"How do you not know who killed someone?" My voice raised in anger.

Gilbert rubbed at his forehead, irritation visible. "Lovino, it's not that simple. You can't just look at a body and suddenly know who killed them."

"How long ago was this?" I asked him, a sharp bite in my tone. "Three hundred years ago? Four hundred?"

"About seventy years ago." Gilbert murmured.

I froze. It was _that_ recent?

"B-but that's..."

"Yeah. Not too long." Gilbert said, staring down at his hands. "And Antonio's not over it. How could anyone get over it? Especially when..." He broke off, shaking his head.

"... Especially when what?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

The room went nearly silent after that. The ticking of a nearby clock seemed abnormally slow as my mind was swarmed with thoughts.

After another moment, I asked quietly, "So... Do you think Antonio did it?"

"Killed his brother?" Gilbert looked back up. "No. He'd never do that. But when it first happened, I was actually convinced it had been him."

I was a little taken aback. "Why?"

"Well..." Gilbert scratched the back of his head, thinking. "At first, pretty much everyone believed it was him. And since no one really dared to question the authority..." He shrugged.

"Hold it, authority?" I echoed. "Who's the authority?"

Gilbert leaned his head back, as if all of this talking was exhausting. "Listen up. Antonio, Femke and I? We weren't born around here. To put it straight, we never had a ton of contact with humans for thousands of years. All of the Lib- I mean, vampires, you've ever met are the same way. Only recently have we come to open up a little with them." His eyes opened again. "That means we've had our own ways of governing our kind. That's where the authority comes into play."

I didn't respond. This entire situation was just... I didn't get it. How come Antonio never told me this? Was he trying to keep me from the truth? Or was he just trying to forget all about it? Or... both?

Then I realized something.

"This has nothing to do with family relations!" I exclaimed angrily. "Antonio isn't being hunted because of his parents! He's wanted for murder!"

Gilbert looked to me, his red eyes wide with confusion. "That's pretty much what I just said... Wait – is that what he told you?"

"Yeah!" I gritted my teeth. "Why the hell did he _lie..._?"

"Lovino, calm down a little," Gilbert told me. "In a way, he's half right."

"This is so stupid." I spat, standing. "Damn it. I can't believe he told me that."

Gilbert quickly got to his feet. "Don't do anything stupid, Lovi. Don't be mad at him." His eyes seemed to plead me. "He doesn't need more pain."

"Oh, _whatever._"

My teeth were clenching. I felt furious, and... was it worry I felt? I didn't know. I forced myself to calm down. Freaking out was going to get me nowhere.

In a sense, Gilbert was right. Me being angry with Antonio was only going to make him feel more guilty. But how was I supposed to tell him that he could trust me...?

I took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go find Antonio. You should probably come with me."

"Uh... Sure." Gilbert said, rather awkwardly. "Guess I should..."

I followed Gilbert back down the hall, unsure of how to find my way back through this maze of a house. My head seemed to be filled with thousands of thoughts, and I couldn't begin to sort through them. Just how complex was Antonio's past?

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, and Gilbert turned around. "Something wrong?"

"What do you have against Roderich?" I asked him, frowning a little.

Gilbert shook his head, looking away. "Nothing. It's what_ he_ has."

He began walking again, and one word crossed my mind._ Elizabeta._

But I scoffed. "Whatever."

We finally made our way back to the main room, where Roderich and Antonio were still at. Antonio was leaning his head against his hands, his eyes closed. That stupid, little feeling was back again. Roderich was watching him, his eyes narrow as if he had just said something.

"We're back!" Gilbert waved his hands around dramatically. "Missed us?"

He was a surprisingly good actor. I had to give him credit for that.

"Not particularly." Roderich retorted. Antonio looked up, and gave a smile. But it looked a little... Forced.

I folded my arms over my chest. "... You okay?"

"Um. Yeah. I've just got a bit of a headache..." He trailed off, two fingers pressing against his forehead.

"I'll drive!" Gilbert volunteered cheerfully, patting his shoulder. "It's been a while since I've driven a nice car!"

"Er... I don't think I trust you with her yet." Antonio grinned, standing up.

"Pssshhh. Why not?"

"Probably because you crashed yours last month." I noted.

"That was not my fault!" Gilbert wailed. "He _purposely_ pulled out in front of me, I swear!"

"Yeah, well, you were turning left, so problem's yours." I said dryly.

"That's not faaaiiiiir. Oh, hey, are we still on for tonight?"

Antonio glanced to him. "Yeah. I'll meet you there at, say... Nine?"

"Wait, where are you going?" I interrupted, frowning.

"A new bar," Gilbert hooked an arm around Antonio's shoulders, grinning. "Sorry. I'm kidnapping your boyfriend."

"You can have him." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be over in a few days." I heard Roderich then tell Antonio, who nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Femke should be there, as well."

Aw, great.

Why does Antonio have to be so damn social?

But something in Antonio's voice gave me the impression that it wasn't for some tea party.

Gilbert was staring at Elizabeta, the thrilled glimmer in his eyes gone completely. I expected him to say something to her, but he just stuffed his hands in his pockets, mumbling something to himself.

A couple minutes later, I found myself back in Antonio's car. As I stretched my legs out over the seat, I noticed that both Gilbert and Antonio were strangely quiet.

"So, uh, Antonio?" I cleared my throat, the tension screaming loudly in my ears.

"Yes?" Antonio glanced up to me. "What is it?"

"What did Roderich talk to you about?" I shifted slightly, hoping it was at least slightly more cheerful than Gilbert and I's conversation.

"Um..." Antonio didn't respond for a moment, as if thinking how much he should tell me. I frowned.

"A few things," He then shrugged. "None of which were too important."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the window. So he wouldn't tell me. I was positive they had spoken about _something_.

I opened my eyes once more as I let out a long, quiet sigh.

Something's been eating at Antonio lately. I knew that as a fact. But the question is why he refuses to tell me about it. What's he trying to prove? Or hide?

He was so stupid. Damn it, we've been in this whole boyfriend thing for months now! And he still doesn't trust me?

I bit my lip to keep from yelling at him. Something is going through his head. And I need to figure out what it is.

_**x~X~x**_

"... Antonio."

My voice echoed quietly in the bedroom, and I was staring down at the ground. My chest felt tight with uncertainty and anxiety.

Antonio looked up from changing his shirt. His head tilted a little with a, "Yes, Lovi?"

"Um..." I took in a deep breath as he sat beside me on the edge of the bed. His green eyes seemed to glow faintly in the dim light, and I swallowed hard.

"Tell me, Lovi." Antonio insisted lightly, resting his hand on mine.

"I..." I glanced away. "... Gilbert told me about... your brother." I broke off, unsure of how Antonio would react.

Yet, to my surprise, Antonio just nodded, if not the least bit worried. "How much did he tell you...?"

"That he was killed," I could barely hear my own voice. "A-and that... you were blamed for it."

"Was that it?" Antonio asked me, and I nodded.

Antonio sighed, looking up for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. I just didn't know when."

"You need to start trusting me," I blurted out, my fist balling up tightly. "O-otherwise... Damn it, otherwise this whole damn thing won't work...!"

"L-Lovi, I _do_ trust you!" Antonio sounded a little shocked.

"But you _don't!_" I responded angrily. "You keep telling me things that aren't the full truth! How am I supposed to know what you're thinking if you never tell me?"

I felt angry, but I also felt an overwhelming... sadness. I didn't understand. I was supposed to be mad, damn it!

I felt his arm slip around me, pulling me closer to him. I felt my eyes begin to burn, and I was unable to find the will to shove him away.

"I'm sorry," Antonio said quietly. "I'm so sorry..." My eyes squeezed shut as he kissed my hair, and I felt my breath hitch slightly.

"It's just... Things are starting to change, Lovi." He said with difficulty, holding me a little tighter. "And I just want to keep you safe."

I rubbed at my eyes, refusing to let him see me cry. This was so pathetic of me.

Slender fingers touched my cheek carefully, and I looked up to him. I shivered at the cold of the room, but Antonio's skin felt warm against mine.

I felt his lips against mine in a single kiss, and I found myself unable to return it.

"I love you," He said softly, his eyes on me. "And I'm sorry things haven't been working the way they should. But it's almost over. I promise."

As he kissed me again, a twisting feeling made itself known somewhere in my body. I didn't like it.

I knew it wasn't over. It had only just begun.

_**x~X~x**_

Antonio didn't return home from the bar until early the next morning.


End file.
